Isabelle: Path To Demise
by island girl 1986
Summary: Although fate hasn't always been on her side, her destiny has been shaped by the choices she made. But will it be fate or choice that places her in another compromising situation that might lead her down the path to demise? -Part 2-
1. The Picnic

**A/N: Part II has made its debut. Thanks for reading! ^_^**

* * *

It was a new year and although I kicked off this year with a few bumps in the road; refreshing the blood bond with Eric, Ryan's final death on my hands, and an almost pregnancy with Dermot, I'm determined to keep myself on the right track regardless. It was only days before Valentine's day so I still had time to right anything that has already gone wrong in my life.

_And try my best to stay far away from Eric unless its absolutely necessary._

Just as Lizzy and I was about to get into my car, a crimson truck pulled up my driveway. I didn't recognize it. The tinted windows were a shade darker than most. And it sure as hell stood out since it looked way too nice to be in this town.

_Uh oh…what now? _I mentally groaned as I anticipated this out of town visitor.

"Izzy, baby, get in the car and wait for me." I told her.

"Okay mommy." she said, gripping her bunny, she did as she was told.

"You're a very hard person to get a hold of." Mr. Gorgeous said as he jumped out of his truck with a half grin. "Even in this really_ small_ town."

"I should've known I was going to be expecting a visitor the moment that damn butterfly wandered into my living room yesterday." I said as I placed my hands on my hips, "Stalking me now, are we?" I said with a tilt of my head.

He flashed me his million dollar smile as he walked up to me, "Well, you said you'd let me take you out. If I remember correctly." he said, glancing over to Lizzy. "Is she yours?"

I cocked a brow to him, "If I say yes, will you jump back in your truck and go home?"

He chuckled, "Ouch." he winced as he waved to Lizzy. "I'm too late, aren't I?"

I looked at him and sighed, "Sorry." I quickly apologized. "Mornings are never really my thing."

"Guess we got something in common." he said with a smile that was melting me inside.

_Oh sugar._

I watched him carefully as he shoved one of his hands in his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with the other.

_Too bad Amy wasn't here to witness this small gesture, it would leave her panting and breathless...and wet. _I thought. _Like me._

I cleared my throat, "Let me tell you what, I'll cancel my morning plans for a pre date."

His lips curved upward, "Pre date?"

"Yup." I nodded. "As friends. So no funny business, alright?"

He chuckled softly as his shoulders rose and fell in rhythm. "So I have one chance to make it or break it to impress you?"

I grinned at him, "Oh no, honey." I said with a shake of my head. "Not just me." I said, nodding to Lizzy who was waiting patiently for me in the car.

He laughed, "Okay." he said, kicking up some dirt. "You're on." his grin widened as he stepped closer. So close, in fact, I could smell him. "My truck or yours?"

_He is much too big to be in this car. He would look like Bowser in Mario Kart._ I concluded as I mentally laughed to myself.

I glanced back at Lizzy. "Yours."

* * *

"Mommy, I thought we were going to play with AJ." she said from her car seat behind me as we pulled out of my driveway.

"We were but mommy's new friend here changed our plans." I said as I turned to her. "By the way, where are we going?" I asked, turning to Mr. Gorgeous.

His profile was just as breathtaking. I liked the way he furrowed his brows as he drove, clearly maintaining concentration on the road.

He glanced at me, "Since I don't live here and don't know much about this town, I thought that we could have a picnic. Or do you have something in mind?"

I made a funny face to Lizzy before turning around, getting a laugh from her.

_A picnic should be interesting._

"Oh…so this picnic…" I said, turning to him. "…will there be real food or are we going to be like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and pretend to have a feast?" I asked, sarcastically pointing out the fact that he's planning a picnic with no food.

He shook his head as his lips curved upward, "You know, I heard they turned that book into a movie but I never seen it." he said. "I was planning on stopping by Merlotte's and taking the food to go…" he said, stealing another glance. "…but we could have it your way and _pretend_ to be feasting."

I laughed lightly, "I highly doubt Sam makes food to go." I told him. "Turn around."

"What? Why? You forgot something?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I said. "But yeah, I forgot _some things_."

* * *

"This is your place?" he asked as he took a look around the kitchen. "I don't know what I was expecting but from the outside, I wasn't expecting it to look like this."

"Thanks." I said as I reached into my icebox to retrieve some raw boneless, skinless chicken, "Are you thirsty? Its going to be awhile."

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"Mommy, can I watch TV?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen. "We cant stay out too long, just so you know." I told him as I seasoned the chicken. "My oldest is in school right now."

"Oh." he said softly, leaning against the counter with one hand in his pocket. "Should we wait then?"

I paused, placing one hand on my hip as I turned to him. "I know I have like a lot of baggage, but exactly how late are you planning on keeping us out?"

He quickly lift his hands in surrender as he flashed me his signature smile, "I don't mind your kids, honestly. I was only asking." he said. "What time is your curfew?"

"Elena is usually home around three thirty, four." I said, now placing the chicken in the frying pan.

"Listen, if you don't want to go out with me, you can be straight up with me. You don't have to use the kids as an excuse." he said, stepping forward.

He was a few feet away but his presence took up the empty space making it hard for me to breathe.

_Oh sugar._

I gulped, "Will you stop that?" I groaned. "If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't be standing here making us something to eat at this picnic of ours." then I turned to him, "What do you see in me anyway?"

He thoughtfully looked at me, "Its not what I see." he said with a twitch of his brow. "I'm drawn to you."

I bit my lip, "Tell me about yourself." I said, feeling stupid that I brought it up and trying now to change the subject as I grabbed two apples, quickly rinsing them under the water. "Do you have kids of your own?" I asked. "Family, maybe?"

"I don't have any kids. Not with my busy schedule." he admitted. "I don't have a wife or an ex wife either for that same reason."

I began coring and dicing the apples before placing them in a container as he spoke.

"Wait, then why are you-" I stopped. "Never mind."

"Want me to help you? I feel useless just standing here doing nothing but talking." he said, closing the gap with one long stride. "I can be useful in the kitchen. I use to help my mom cook."

I glanced up at him, "Sure, you can watch the chicken while I cut up these." I told him.

I went back into my icebox and retrieved two carrots and the bunch of green onions, placing them on the counter. I reached into the cabinet above for the package of pecans, placing it beside the container of diced apples.

"I have a brother, he's a few years younger than me but we don't see much of each other anymore." he said after a long moment.

"Lucky you. I'm an only child." I said. "Hold on, do you have any allergies?" I asked him just before opening the package of pecans.

"You mean food allergies?" he asked. "No, I don't, so you don't have to worry about killing me." he joked.

I let out a light laugh as I shook my head at him, "You shouldn't joke about that. I wouldn't be the same if something happened to you because of what I fed you." I groaned as I placed a handful and a half of pecan pieces into the container with the diced apples.

He chuckled, "Sorry. You're right." he apologized immediately. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"I have two daughters, Elizabeth and Elena. No siblings because my mom died when I was…" I paused, stopping midway of peeling the carrots. "…a baby." I said. "But my dad, he remarried just recently and are expecting twins."

"Wow, twins?" he said, flipping the chicken.

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe he's making up for lost time?"

"I know this is personal, but your girl's father, he's no longer in the picture?"

I began grating the carrots as I nodded. "Yeah. Single mom here."

"My mom had to raise my older brother on her own for many years." he said. "And she did a great job."

_Strange, he only mentioned his younger brother. I wonder what happened._

I shrugged, "Its not easy. But we manage." I said, adding the grated carrots to the container. "And my friends are a huge help too." I added, now running my knife through the green onions. "I'm sorry, I cant wrap my head around the fact that you're still single, looking the way you do." I said, putting the knife down as I turned around, leaning against the counter.

He turned around, glancing down at himself, "Its not that hard to imagine. I just don't have time."

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah…and yet here you are making time." I said. "You're not some psycho killer right?"

He laughed this velvet throaty laugh as his Adams apple bobbed against the base of his throat. "You're very paranoid. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Well if you knew what I just went through not too long ago, you would understand."

His laugh died away as his eyes darkened, "Someone tried to kill you?"

I bit my lip, "Lets not talk about it." I said. "Lets save that for another day." I told him, turning back around.

"Oh, so there will be another day?" he said, I could hear a smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes as I added the chopped green onions to the container. "I guess."

* * *

After the chicken was cooked and cooled, I diced them and added it to the container. Then I added mayonnaise and salt and pepper to taste. I didn't want to make the sandwiches yet so I packed the container, a loaf of whole wheat bread, and roman lettuce to go.

We stopped by the Piggly Wiggly to get us drinks before heading to a grassy area Gorgeous discovered.

"I can see why you like it here. Not only does this town have history, its beautiful too." he said in a voice slightly distant as if he was thinking of a memory.

I cocked my head to the side, "What makes you think I'm not from this town?" I asked, heart skipping.

He turned to me and smiled, "You do realize you don't have that Southern accent that everyone here has, right?"

I released a huge sigh of relief, "I didn't even notice that anymore." I laughed. "Where are you from?" I asked him, leaning back on my hands. "You have an accent yourself. Are you from Australia?"

He leaned forward, "Why don't we save that for _next_ time?" he suggested.

_Gorgeous is really pushing this 'next time'._

"Mommy, can I feed the fishes?" Lizzy asked, shoving the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth. "Please." she pleaded with her mouth full.

I frowned at her, "Honey, what did I tell you about speaking with your mouth full?" I partially scolded her.

She looked down as she slowly swallowed her food. "That isn't lady like and its very very very rude." she said with a pout.

I sat up straight, grabbing the loaf of bread. "You can feed the fishes, just don't get too close to the water, alright?" I told her as I handed her a few slices of bread. "And stay close."

"Thank you mommy!"

She jumped up, snatching the bread from my hand and ran toward the swamp.

"You're a great mom…" he whispered as he watched Lizzy throwing pieces of bread into the water. "By the way, this chicken sandwich is amazing." he complimented, turning back to me.

"I learned mostly everything from my grandmother." I said. But before he could ask, I continued. "She died years ago, though. Long before any of my girls were born."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said sympathetically. "What do you like to do with your free time?" he asked. "I mean, when you're not busy with your girls."

I stretched out, laying on my side as I looked up at him. "I don't work at Merlotte's anymore, you know that right?"

He nodded, snorting out a laugh. "Yeah, I found that out not too long ago." he said. "And it was a pain in the ass trying to get any info on you. Its like everyone there were on guard."

"Yeah, that topic has to wait." I said. "It's the reason why I quit."

He nodded, "Right."

"But for now, I'm working with a friend of mine. He has this survey company and I'm like his assistant."

_Liar._

"Okay, but Isabelle, I asked you what do you do on your free time." he said, stretching out himself, facing me as he laid on his side. "What are your hobbies? I saw a piano." he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spy." he quickly apologized.

I waved that away, "No, its okay. Really." I reassured him. "But I do play the piano. Honestly, I haven't touched that in over a year." I said. "I like to do anything, really. Anything that requires my hands. I like to paint too. In Lizzy's room, there's a mural that I made for her while I was still pregnant to her." I told him. "But even that, I haven't had much time to myself. You know, being a single mom, I have the work of both parents." I said, pushing away the sadness that lingered. "The one thing that I have kept up with is my small garden. I _love _orchids."

He raised a brow, "Really?" he chuckled, "I'm not saying this to sound cheesy, but orchids are one of my favorite flowers. After gardenias, of course." he said with a huge smile. "Where I'm from, gardenias are grown in the wild, surrounding a small pool of water. It has a small waterfall but I don't know where the water comes from…" he said. "…and on hot days, it's a beautiful place to swim. Oh and the smell of gardenias…" he sighed. "…I wish I could show you it one day."

"Sounds beautiful."

He glanced down at his watch and quickly sat up. "Oh, I have to get you back." he said. "I didn't realize we've been here for as long as we have."

I reached forward, grabbing his arm to look at his watch and gasped. "Fudge." I groaned. "I hope Elena-"

* * *

_"Push." the older woman told me as I bent forward in the soothing, cold water. "Its time to push."_

_I glanced around and rested my eyes on Beau who was behind me, holding my hands. _

_"You're strong. You can do it." he whispered in my ear. "You're a lot stronger than you realize."_

_I closed my eyes as I inhaled the smell of gardenias before I began pushing._

* * *

"You okay?" he asked, shaking me gently. "I lost you there for a few seconds."

I pulled away, nodding vigorously. "Yeah, sorry. I was-" I jumped up, still smelling the beautiful flowers in the crisp air. "We should go."

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

Luckily when we got home, Elena hadn't arrived yet. I thanked Beau for the outing and promised him some one on one time the next time he was in town.

But after he left, I couldn't get that vision out of my head. I laid awake that night hoping that what I was seeing was through the eyes of his late wife or something.

_It wouldn't be the first time. I've had a vision through Cristiano's wife once just as she went into labor._

Maybe he lost both during childbirth years ago. It would also explain why Gorgeous has drowned himself with work.

_Great…the only men I seem to attract are the ones with tortured souls._


	2. Date With Gorgeous

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading! **

**Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_"Dress casual" he said. _I thought as I slipped into a pair of fitted jeans. _"And use shoes" he said. Like I would really use stilettos. _I mentally scoffed. _Hell no. Otherwise he might assume I'm actually trying to impress him._

Okay, maybe I am.

_So what? Sue me. _

This is the first guy in a really long time that has the decency to take me out on a _real_ date. Its actually nice to be treated like a lady for once.

_No, its refreshing to know that guys like him still exists. _

But the thing is, he hasn't even tried to kiss me either. I cant help but wonder why.

_Not that I'm hoping-shit, who am I trying to kid? _

This guy isn't only gorgeous, he has a great personality to match, and he's great with Lizzy. He hasn't met Elena yet, but that was only because she was still in school at the time.

_Who wouldn't want to taste him? You would be a blind fool not to._

Its nice to have a _normal_ day without all this supernatural drama. A day where I can strip myself and simply be _me_.

* * *

"Where did you find this place?" I asked Beau the moment I rested my feet on the green grass. "I would never think of you as a golfer."

_A boxer, a fighter, hell, even a wrestler since he obviously got the bod for it. But a golfer? No ways._

"One night I decided to go for a run and came across here." He laughed as he handed me a club. "And I don't. I figured you didn't either so maybe we could try this together. Something new…"

_He doesn't sound like a Were._ I told myself when I tried to listen in. _Maybe he really was running. He has the fit body as evidence._

"Alright but I may be bad at it." I admitted as I gripped the handle of the golf club. "So the object of the game is to hit the ball and try to get it into that really small hole?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I placed a hand on my hip, "Are you serious right now? You _guess_?"

He chuckled, "We don't have to play it the way everyone else does you know. Its just you and me here. We can make up our own rules." he told me as he placed a golf ball down onto the peg.

"Alright…so who goes first?" I asked.

"Ladies first." he offered as he stepped aside.

I stood, feet shoulder length apart as I held onto the golf club.

_Well…this is different._

"And I just hit the ball?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He nodded. "Yup, that way." he said, pointing down the hill with my eyes following.

"Okay…" I said just before attempting to hit the golf ball.

And when I say _attempt_, I do mean just that. It was as if the more determined I was about hitting the ball, the further off I would miss and dug into the grass.

After a few tries, Beau finally burst into laughter. "Um…you do know the object of the game is to hit the golf ball right? Not the grass around it?"

I grunted, missing the entire ball _again _and digging into the dirt. "What the hell?! Why cant I hit the damn thing?!"

Giving up, I used my powers to throw the damn golf ball down the hill.

_Maybe he didn't see that._

Of course that stopped Beau's laughter immediately.

_Okay…maybe he did._

"Isabelle…did you just-"

"Yup." I said, nodding. "I'll tell you what, I'm so over this golf thing. Lets get something to eat and we can talk supernatural because I have a feeling you know more than what you're letting off."

_So much for normal._

He laughed lightly, taking the club from me. "I never said I didn't."

* * *

"Why are you here?" I asked him just before taking a bite into my cheeseburger. "I know it isn't to _date_ me. So tell me what you're really doing in Bon Temps and what does it have to do with me?"

"You want me to be entirely honest?" he asked, turning to me. I nodded as I continued to chew. "I have a mission."

I raised a brow to him, "And is that mission me?"

He shrugged, "Its not a bad thing. I'm only trying to help you get use to seeing my face."

I swallowed hard, "Why do I need to get use to seeing you for?"

"You were summoned."

_Oh hell to the no!_

I cleared my throat, nearly choking on the remaining food I had left in my mouth. "I have been what?" I shrieked. "Where?"

"This is going to sound really bad and believe me, I will understand it if you are entirely against this-"

"Just hit me with it. And fast." I groaned impatiently.

"I'm from Sarpedon." I froze immediately. _What the hell? Ugh, I should've known. Are all the Sarpedon men built like this or what? _"There's this ceremony that's performed every-"

I rewrapped the burger and placed it next to me. "And I'm suppose to take place in this de-virginizing ceremony?" I asked with a shake of my head. "You do realize I'm not a virgin, right? I mean I have two kids already. What the hell? And why me?"

"I'm guessing that's why you were chosen. Your partner isn't a virgin either."

I laughed at that, "And yet he was still chosen? I thought your people took virginity serious." I frowned at him, "What if I don't want to do it?"

The thought alone of being used like this was kind of pissing me off.

_Why cant I live my life without others trying to shape the future by using me? Is it really so much to ask?_

"Isabelle, you do have a choice. In the end, its yours to make, no one else's." he said. "Although I already know that you're going to agree…" he said with a sly grin. "…I figured that by letting you know what's coming, you at least feel like you have a choice. But still, you can always change your mind. So your future hasn't been set yet."

_Yeah, I heard that before._

I bit my lip, "But why me? I'm not even from your realm."

He looked away immediately, hardening his face. "The child conceived during this ceremony will serve great purpose later on in life." he said. "I wish that I could say more, but I cant. Not yet…"

I balled my fists, "Great, another prophet child? One that I have to raise _alone_?" I groaned. "Fuck my life."

His head whirled in my direction, "You don't realize how special you are." he said in disbelief. "There is a war out there and although you cant see it, it exists."

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess, the Fae war?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He shook his head, "This war is much greater than some fight of power between the Fae." he said. "I'm sorry for misleading you but know that I only meant well." he said apologetically.

After a moment, I sighed. "When you leave for weeks on end, you're not _working_ are you?"

"I am, in a way. It takes weeks, sometimes months of my time. But this isn't your concern yet." he said. "I've said too much already."

"If you expect me to trust you, you have to be straight up with me." I told him. "I'm not about to go to a realm that I've never been to before and willingly spread my legs for some strange man with hopes to have his baby." I scoffed. "You at least owe me this…"

_Right?_

"I have orders and there are some things I'm not allowed to reveal."

_Fuck, that woman in the water really was me._ I realized after a brief moment to myself. _I saw my own future._

"Why the hell did I agree to it?" I said aloud.

"Excuse me?"

I waved my words away, "Never mind." I groaned. "When do I have to go? I mean, I would like to get this part over with so I can move on."

_So much for a budding relationship with Gorgeous._

"You're going through with it?" he asked, almost shocked that he managed to convince me.

I nodded, "Can we do it soon before I change my mind?"

"Sure, yeah." he said, excitedly. "Do you have the dust of the horn still?" he asked. "I was told that you were given-"

I pinched his arm, "Fucking Anita sent you?!" I bellowed. "That is just like her, always trying to get these prophet babies." I groaned, rubbing my face. "I should've known this was too good to be true. You were definitely too good to be true."

"She didn't send me. I've never met her." he said firmly. "But you will need it to crossover into the realm."

_Great. Just great._


	3. The Ceremony

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**As always, read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I had Amy come over later on that night to watch the girls while I went to Sarpedon with Beau. Of course she had a million and one questions.

Unsure how I should answer her, I simply told her. "It's a surprise."

Of course that was a lie because I already knew what was waiting for me. I just didn't have the heart to tell her that I was basically selling my womb to the highest bidder.

_Well, not literally. But this is what it feels like._

* * *

We drove for what felt like two hours before finally coming to a stop.

"This is the furthest we can go with the truck. We have to walk the rest of the way." he said, getting out of his truck.

_Just remember to breathe. _I told myself as I got out as well.

The night air was cold and dreadful. It strangely matched my inner emotions. I pulled my sweater closed as I waited for Beau to come around.

"The portal is near?"

He nodded, putting out his hand. "I'm going to have to carry you through it, but yes."

I ignored him and walked forward. "I just hope you're not some killer taking me deep into the woods to rape and then dispose of my body." I joked as I continued forth. "That would be really fucked up." I paused, "Wait, am I going in the right direction or what?"

He chuckled softly behind me, "Yes. And you have a twisted sense of humor." he said. "I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to guide and watch over you to make sure that you're safe."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, where were you months ago when I actually needed you?"

From behind, there was a stale silence. I glanced back in time to see Beau just standing there watching me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said after a long pause. Then he quickly caught up with three long strides. "My hands were bind. I came back as soon as I could."

_I wasn't actually serious._

"Did Nick send you after Carmichael had left?" I asked, curious.

"No." he said firmly. "Did you remember to bring the dust?" he asked immediately.

I nodded, pulling out the velvet bag from my pocket. "Just like you asked." I said, handing it over to him. "Although I don't understand why you need it." I said, turning back around as I continued walking forward.

"Isabelle." he called out to me.

I stopped and turned towards him. Seconds afterward, he blew something in my face causing me to sneeze.

"What was-" and then I was out.

* * *

_**Beau's POV:**_

"Well, where were you months ago when I actually needed you?"

I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't deny the fact that she was right. I was suppose to watch over her, make sure that no harm comes to her. That's what I've been doing for years…from a distance.

_Taking care of Catalina was a choice I had to make even if it cost me the love of my life._

Catalina let go of her sanity decades ago. It was bound to happen either by my hands or the hands of Dominic. There was no fighting the inevitable, she was looking for an executioner and I just so happen to volunteer.

_And sending that fairy after Isabelle was only the beginning of Catalina's spiral descend._

However, I couldn't stand aside any longer. This child was always meant to be born, I was foretold this. And giving up my love for the guarantee that this child makes it into this world safely serves a far greater purpose.

_One that _she_ will understand…in time._

"I'm sorry." I said after a long pause. Then I quickly caught up to her. "My hands were bind. I came back as soon as I could."

_Fighting a war that seems as if it has no ending._

"Did Nick send you after Carmichael left?"

_Nick? He doesn't even know I'm back._

"No." I said firmly. "Did you remember to bring the dust?"

She nodded, pulling out the velvet bag from the pocket of her jeans. "Just like you asked." she said, handing it over to me. "Although I don't understand why you need it." she said before continuing forward.

I sprinkled some of the dust in my palm. "Isabelle." I called out to her.

She stopped to turn around and face me. I quickly blew the dust in her face which caused her to sneeze.

"What was-" she began before her eyes rolled back.

I caught her limp body before she could hit the ground, gathering her in my arms.

"I'm sorry but it takes too much of my own energy to travel." I whispered before I kneeled down, burying my head in her neck.

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I woke up on a bed of grass with the sound of water falling and-

_Gardenias?!_

I sat up so fast, blood rushed straight to my head, making me dizzy and somewhat nauseous.

I ran a hand over my face, "Are we there yet?" I whispered to Beau who was kneeling beside a pool of water a few feet from me.

"You've been out for almost an hour." he said, glancing back at me. "But yes, we're here." he said, slowly standing to his feet as he walked over to me. "Here. I got some of my blood on you." he said, handing me his wet shirt.

_Wow. _I thought to myself as I observed his bare chest.

The way the moonlight caressed his defined chest had me throbbing between my legs. He was broad and thick. I knew he was husky under his clothes, but I didn't think that he would look like this.

_And his tattoo. _I thought as I was suddenly mesmerized by it.

I wanted to trace my finger along the curves of his muscles, along the ink pattern that covered his entire left arm from his shoulder, down to his wrist. Although I couldn't see it clearly, I could tell that it was just as beautiful as him.

I quickly looked away, snatching the wet shirt from him. "Why were you bleeding?"

He knelt beside me, taking back the wet shirt. "My nose bleeds when I travel." he said softly as he gently wiped my neck. "Its not serious, its just something that happens to me."

I nodded, eyes glued to his tatted sleeve. "I didn't realize you had a tattoo." I said suddenly, looking up at him.

"Unlike Sarpedon, it's a lot colder there." he said. "You never noticed it because I wore long sleeve shirts."

_Duh._

"Oh…" I whispered. "…so this ceremony?"

He smiled at me, "Patience. Your companion will still be waiting." he said. "There. I think I got all of it." he told me, now standing to his feet.

"Thanks." I said, standing up myself.

Feeling the humid warmth in the night air was making it almost hard to breathe.

_Or it could be my nerves._ I thought as I took off my sweater.

"A woman should be here soon. She will prepare you for the ceremony." he said, taking a seat on a large boulder.

"Where will you be?" I asked, folding my sweater over a bent arm.

He shrugged, "I have to remain here. I'm not allowed anywhere near where the ceremony is suppose to take place."

_Okay._

"But you will be here when I come back right?" I asked, fearing the thought of being alone with no means of help if something was to go wrong. "I mean, you're not leaving me here by myself…"

"You don't have to be afraid. He will never hurt you." he said in a soothing tone.

_Well, that's reassuring…not!_

I bit my lip, "You act like you know him." I said softly as my eyes wandered down to my feet before glancing up at him.

He flashed me a smile before looking down at his lap, "I do." he said. "And I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back."

"Good." I said, nodding to myself. "You better."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, a woman around fifty or so arrived with a large woven basket on her arm. She looked to be nearly six feet tall with a really long gray braid that rested over her left shoulder.

_Now that is what I call long hair._

"This is she?" she asked Beau in a strong voice.

I glanced over to him in time to see him rise to his feet just before bowing down to his knee as he curled his tatted arm up to his chest.

_Should I bow too?_

Unsure on how to greet her myself, I turned my attention back to her as I dipped, holding the hem of my invisible dress as I bowed.

"I'll take a walk." he said, shaking his head at me as he chuckled softly to himself. "Don't let him take off your mask." he warned me.

"And don't wander too far." she told him just before he ducked into the woods. Then she walked up to me, placing the basket at her feet. She reached for my hands, lifting them up as she observed me. "You're smaller than I imagined." she said. "Very tiny…" she said with a soft sigh.

_Oh my…this is the old woman from my vision._

"Thanks." I said hesitantly.

_I think._

"But he's sure of who you are. Although I can't imagine someone as little as you with child." she said obviously to herself as she put my arms back down. _Well I'm only _tiny _around Sarpedonians. I always thought I was about average._ "Take off your clothes and bathe in the water while I mix the pigments."

I took a step back, quickly bringing my hands over my breasts as if she could see right through my clothes.

_Oh my god. What the hell has she been smoking?_

"You want me to do what now?" I asked, trying to level my voice, keeping it from cracking.

She bent down and fumbled through her basket with her long bony fingers. "You need to cleanse before the ceremony." she said, slightly irritated. "The water is fragrant with gardenias." she added.

_Oh, yeah. That should make me feel so much better knowing I will smell beautiful during this damn ceremony._

"Can you…" I hesitated, trying not to insult her. "…turn around?" I asked her sweetly. "Please?"

She glanced up at me with raised brows, "You have nothing I haven't seen before." she groaned. "Now isn't the time to be modest. Seeing your naked body should be the least of your worries." she said, returning her attention to her basket. "After the pigments are mixed, I will be the one to rub them over your naked body."

_Oh sugar._

I gulped, "Double fudge brownies, you're serious."

"Child, will you bathe already? You're wasting time." she hissed. "Earth girls." she mumbled under her breath.

_Man, I could really use a shot right now. _I thought to myself as I began to undress slowly.

I folded my clothes neatly, placing them on the boulder that Beau vacated. Then I hesitantly walked over to the large pond, testing the water with my toes.

"Um…" I paused, "…do you want me to wet my hair too?" I asked, glancing back at her.

She nodded, "Yes immerse your entire body with that water."

I turned back to the pond, clenching my fists. "I can do this." I whispered to myself as I inched my way to the middle, thankful the water was warm. "Wow, the water literally smells like gardenias." I said to myself, amazed.

Then I dove into the water and emerged just before the small waterfall. I turned around and bent my head back, letting the waterfall run through my hair as I closed my eyes.

_I could get use to this._

* * *

Lost in my own world, I didn't realize the old woman was calling out to me until I opened my eyes and saw her flagging me down with one arm.

"This place has that effect on some." she said the moment I stepped out of the pond and onto the grass. "Come, come."

I followed her back to her basket, "Want me to dry up?" I asked.

_Hopefully she thought of a towel somewhere in her basket?_

She shook her head, "No." she said, walking around me. "You're fine. The fragrant water will be absorbed into your skin, leaving the scent of wild gardenias." she said. "In the ceremony, you will rely on your senses since sight will be disabled. The only things you will remember of this night of your companion will be his touch, his scent, and his taste. Same for him as well." she told me.

_Good to know. So when my unborn child asks about his or her's father, all I have to offer are things only meant for me. _I groaned to myself._ Great. Just great.__  
_

She gently began brushing my hair before making a loose cascading crown braid. Then she knelt down, unfolding a cloth to reveal freshly picked gardenias. One by one, she placed them into my braid.

"They smell beautiful." I whispered.

"I grew these myself." she said. "This is where I would come to get away sometimes." she admitted. "Being a mother of three boys, it can be tiring. They fight quite often. Sometimes, it gets to be too much and I leave, letting them figure it out on their own." she said with a soft smile on her lips.

I watched her, curiously. "You planted all the flowers here yourself?"

She nodded lightly, "Its unusual for the summoned to be prepared here. But you're not of the realm, so you're the exception."

"Where are the women usually prepared?" I asked, curious.

"In their home, by their family."

_Oh…_

"And is gardenias apart of tradition as well?"

"No, its my gift to you." she said as she smiled at me, her face softening. "And tonight couldn't be further from tradition."

"Oh."

_Right, because neither parties are virgins._

When she was sure I had enough gardenias in my hair, she picked up a bowl. Dipping her hand in it, she began to rub the mixture all over my body, starting with my arms. She continued coating every inch of my body, literally from my neck to my toes, and everywhere in between.

_Thank god she left my southern flower as is._

Afterwards, she rinsed her hands in the water. Then she returned, wiping her hands on her dress.

"You're almost done." she said, reaching down into her basket for some fabric, it was too dark to know exactly what color it was.

She unfolded it gently before wrapping it around my hips, tying the fabric in a knot against my left hip. I realized then that this was a fairly short sarong, maybe less than an inch under my butt cheeks. But the fabric was soft and smooth, soothingly cool against my skin.

_I hope the knot is loose enough to undo._

Then she brushed some of my hair to the front, covering my bare breasts.

_Wait, there isn't enough fabric for a top?_ I groaned to myself. _I'm practically naked with nothing but this thin fabric and my hair!_

"Um…" I hesitated.

"As tradition goes, your identity during the ceremony is to be masked." she said as she walked around me to secure a half face mask made of the same fabric as my sarong around my eyes. "Sometimes, its easier not knowing."

_Great, I probably look like a partially naked ninja with this thing on._

* * *

After the old woman prepared me physically for the ceremony, she led me out of the woods to a lighted torched path that led to the opening of a cave.

"This is as far as I'm allowed." she said, stopping behind me. "You must walk the rest of the path on your own."

I stopped, turning to her. "And how will I find my way back to the waterfall?"

"He will be waiting for you just beyond the trees." she said. "You do remember how to get back, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

The woods wasn't too far from this cave. I'm positive I wont get lost.

_I hope._

"Alright then." she said as she turned around, disappearing into the night.

_Be brave. _I told myself as I girded my loins, turning back around to walk the lighted path to the mouth of the cave. _He's not here to harm you. He's here to make love to you._

* * *

When I got to the opening of the cave, my hands began to tremble. I was scared. I wanted to slap myself for putting so much trust in these strangers regardless if I had a vision.

_Its too late now to change your mind, you're already here._

"Who's there?" growled a deep voice from inside.

I jumped back, placing a hand on the opening of the cave to brace myself. I wasn't sure how I should answer him since he didn't know me and according to the old woman, my identity is suppose to be masked.

_Otherwise, what's the point in this ninja ribbon mask thing?_

I gulped slowly as I found my feet and began walking into the cave. The further in I went, the brighter the flickering light got. I glanced down at myself and realized I was dripping in gold; from the pigments to the sarong.

_Wow._

A moment later, I stepped into a stony room with torches burning in all four corners. Smack dab in the middle sat a bed with fabric similar to my sarong but in deep red.

"Are you…" I stopped at the foot of the bed. "…_him_?" I asked, not sure of who I was suppose to be expecting.

The guy was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards me with his head low. From behind, I noticed that he was dressed like me but in silver with silver paint covering his body, all except his left arm. He too, had a tattoo from his shoulder to his elbow.

_I only remember Dominic having a band, nothing like his or Beau's._

The silver paint defined the curves of the muscles on his back and had me almost drooling.

_Almost._

He stood to his feet, slowly turning to face me. I couldn't see him clearly in the poorly lit room but I could tell that behind his mask, he was something to look at with his hair slicked back.

_But it doesn't make this any easier, he's still a stranger._

"Now what?" he asked, voice low as he lift his nose in the air.

I shrugged, biting at my lip, "I was kind of hoping that you could tell me." I said softly as I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure my breasts were still covered. "I'm just as new to this as you are."

His lips curved upward as he slowly approached me, walking around the bed. It was then that I noticed he had another tattoo that covered half of his right leg, from the top of his calf to his ankle in a pattern similar to his arm.

_That must've hurt. Remind me to ask Beau how did he do his._

He stopped before me, just as tall as the Sarpedon men I met. "You smell beautiful." he said softly as he inhaled again, this time deeply, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

I gazed up at him. "Thanks."

He was broad with a set of abs that had ripples you could probably wash your clothes on.

_Oh my god! _

All this time, I never understood what people meant when they said '_washboard abs_' until this very moment.

_Duh._

This guy was young too, I could tell. Maybe in his early twenties or so, definitely a few years younger than me.

_Probably twenty one, if this is suppose to be traditional. _I told myself. _At least, according to Nick._

He gritted his teeth as the muscles in his jaw contracted. A moment later, he closed the small gap between us, reaching for the knot of my sarong, expertly releasing the fabric from my hips.

We both gasped at the same time as my sarong slowly fell to a puddle at my feet. Although I'm positive I was louder since I wasn't only surprised by his sudden movements but strangely turned on as well. I would've done the same to his wrap but I wouldn't know where to begin.

_But I would love to run my fingers along his V…_

"You're trembling." he said softly as he ran his fingers up my arm.

I slowly nodded, "You make me nervous." I blurted and quickly bit my lip trying to suppress my word vomit.

_Shut up._

He grinned down at me, lifting my head with his finger under my chin. "As am I." he said, gently pressing my chin down, forcing me to release my bottom lip.

I furrowed my brows, "Really?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes."

_Well, he has a funny way of showing it._

He bent his head down to my level, laying a soft kiss on my lips. It took only seconds for me to respond and then my body took over. With my blood boiling with desire, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my waist, lifting me up. As our tongues fought for dominance, he carried me over to the bed, placing me down gently.

I don't know what I was expecting this bed to be, but I wasn't expecting it to mold to my body, that's for sure.

_I wonder how many times this bed was used. _I thought. _Maybe I shouldn't think about that right now…_

But the moment my masked companion unwrapped himself, all thoughts were drained. He was hard and coming for me.

I gulped as I leaned back, "Slow…" I whispered to him, afraid that this would hurt by the size of him.

"We'll go at your pace." he said, spreading my legs as he slipped his fingers within me without hesitation and with obvious expertise.

I arched my back as I gave in to my moans. It didn't take me long before I reached down, yanking his hand out as I gripped his hips, pulling him to me.

"Now." I moaned.

He pressed into me with a grunt as he slowly began thrusting in. Feeling as if he was moving too slow for me, I maneuvered my body, flipping him onto his back and began riding him.

He laughed, gripping my hips. "If you wanted to take the lead, all you had to do was ask."

I smiled down at him, "Enough." I said. "Let our bodies do the talking." I told him before throwing my head back as I arched my back, riding him harder with each upward thrust.

I looked down the length of my body at him before slowly bringing my lips to his, breathing him in. Feeling revived and horny like a dog in heat, I sat up, placing both hands on his chest as I fed him my feelings.

That jolt of energy caused him to scream out his moan as his body convulsed uncontrollably.

"What was that?" he exclaimed with bated breath. Before I could answer, it was his turn to flip me onto my back as he thrust in deep and demanding. "What are you?" he asked between breaths.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered, pulling his face to mines as I captured his lips.

He paused, holding his body up with one arm. "I want to see your face."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, biting my lip.

_I kind of like being anonymous._

"Please." he pleaded.

_Its not like you're going to see him again…_

I nodded slowly, "Okay." I whispered.

With one hand, he gently removed the mask from my face as he stared down at me.

"What's your name?"

I turned away, "Aren't you breaking some kind of rule or something?"

He turned my face back to him, "What's one more?" he asked with a grin.

I stared at him, drinking in his beautiful eyes. "Bella." I said softly.

* * *

After the third time, he was finally exhausted enough to fall asleep with his head on my bare chest. I took that moment to sneak away.

_Fudge._

I didn't know what the rules were but I'm sure we were only suppose to have sex once, not three times. And my identity was suppose to remain a mystery.

_But now he not only know what I look like, he knows my name. _I thought to myself as I hurried down the lighted path.

I found the opening that I had came out from but Beau was nowhere in sight.

_Damn it._

Afraid of my masked companion breaking anymore rules by following me, I quickly ducked into the woods praying I wouldn't get lost. From a distance, I could hear running water.

_Please be the waterfall._

The closer I got to the sound, the more fragrant the air became with gardenias. Now I was positive I was going in the right direction.

* * *

After about five minutes of walking, I finally emerged onto the open grassy area overlooking the large pond. Beau was crouched under the waterfall atop one of the rocks with his head down as the water splashed on his back.

"Beau!" I called out to him as soft as I could with hopes that he could hear me.

Of course he couldn't and I didn't want to yell in case my masked companion might be searching the woods for me.

_Great._

I untied the sarong, tossing it on the grass as I dove into the pond, swimming up to the waterfall.

"Bella?" he said softly before slipping further into the water.

I wiped my face, "Well, yeah. I was calling out to you but you didn't hear me." I whispered.

He frowned at me, "Why are you whispering?"

I bit my lip, "I left the guy _sleeping_. And I don't know if he's looking for me."

He chuckled with the shake of his head, "You didn't even bother saying goodbye?" he asked. "Was he that bad?"

"Shut up!" I splashed some water in his face, "That's not why I left."

He arched a brow to me, "Then why did you sneak off?"

I swam backwards, creating a distance between us. "I was afraid that if I didn't leave then, I would've stayed longer than I'm suppose to." I admitted. "By the way, what are the rules?"

His lip curved upward, "I don't know. Its not like I followed it anyways."

_So he's done _that _before?_

"Well, can we go? Like now? You know, before he comes this way?"

He swam pass me, "He's still asleep, trust me." he said just before diving under the water.

_Shit, I'm naked._

I took that time to quickly wash all the gold paint off of me.

Beau popped his head out of the water as he slowly walked out of the pond in his _birthday suit_, stark naked.

"You're naked?!" I shouted, covering my eyes immediately. "Why are you naked?!"

Not that I'm complaining. He was sexy.

_Very. _I thought to myself as I stole another glance through the slits of my fingers.

He grabbed my sarong that I had left on the grass and wrapped it around himself just before turning to face me.

_Now what am I going to wear? _I mentally asked myself as I dropped my hands.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you just yet. You were suppose to wait for me."

I swam closer, "Like I said, I was trying to-"

"Sneak away, I got it the first time." he said, nodding his head as he watched me with his hands on his hips.

Feeling shy, I bit my lip, "Can you…turn around?"

He arched a brow to me, "Sure." he said with a grin as he turned his back to me. "Modest, aren't we?"

"Yes." I paused. "And you better not sneak a peek either!" I groaned as I quickly stepped out of the pond.

I found my clothes, slipping into my undies as fast as I could as I kept my eyes on Beau. However, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering. Then my eyes rested on his lower half of his body.

_Oh…my…god. _I froze just then. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Can I look now?" he asked.

I walked up to him, shoving him as hard as my small body allowed. "You jerk!" I groaned. "I should've known something was up when you used the dust from the horn!"

He whirled in my direction, "Huh?"

I pinched his arm, "Oh don't play dumb!" I groaned. "That was you, wasn't it?!" I exclaimed.

He cocked his head to the side, "Me who?" he asked, oblivious to the words that was coming out of my mouth.

_Damn liar._

I shoved him again, "Stop playing!" I nearly screamed as I pointed to his right leg. "You have the same tattoos as him. But the one on your arm isn't finished yet. Am I right?" I said, shaking my head as I ran a hand over my face. "We're in your past, aren't we? That's why you cant be seen. Your younger self cant see you, right?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he flashed me a grin, "I told you that you would've agreed to it." he said, trying not to laugh.

I grunted, "You jerk! You big…_jerk_!" I shoved him before walking back to my clothes. "You could've told me that was you." I said as I slipped into my jeans, fury burning my cheeks.

"Would you have gone through with it if I did?"

I glanced back at him, "Probably not."

"Well, that's why I didn't tell you." he said softly. "Besides, its already done."

I gripped my top within my hands, "Why couldn't _you_ have sex with me? I mean, as you are now. Wouldn't I get pregnant either way?"

He shrugged, "I'm not allowed to."

_Bullshit._

I cocked a brow to him, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I stepped forward, feeling the need for revenge.

"Try me." I said, dropping my top at my feet then unhooking my bra.

_And I'm so going to prove you wrong._

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously as he took a cautious step back.

I unbuttoned my jeans, pulling down my zipper.

"Testing your theory." I said as I wiggled out of my jeans, pulling down my lace panties with it. "Its not like we haven't had sex before." I said closing the gap within seconds as I gripped the knot of the sarong. "At least for me, it was less than an hour ago."

He gently grabbed my wrist, "Don't."

I laughed softly as my hands wandered up his abs.

"You seem to like this…" I whispered as I pressed my hands against his skin and fed him my sexual energy.

He growled, "Stop."

"Or what?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist as I licked his tatted arm. "I always wanted to try that from the moment I saw this." I admitted.

"Bella-"

I jolted him with another wave of sexual sensation before pulling his head down to my level, taking his mouth with force. It took him half a second before he greedily groped me, tearing off the sarong. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him, carrying me back into the water. Before we were fully submerged, he entered me, unleashing this sexual beast as he gripped my hips.

I pulled away from his kiss as I buried my face in his neck.

"Harder." I whispered in his ear.

Without hesitation, he gripped my hips tighter as he began thrusting deep within me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face. He stared back at me with those same eyes that I gazed into hours before.

_Why didn't I see it then?_

Maybe I didn't want to see it. Maybe apart of me wanted to believe that these were two different men.

_The younger version of him was noticeably smaller than him. _I told myself. _His eyes should've told me though. _

"Where are you?" he asked, slowing his thrusts.

I shook my head, "In my head." I said, kissing him. "Don't stop." I pleaded.

"We'll go at your pace." he said with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes at him as I gently slapped his shoulder, "Shut up." I groaned. "You should've told me."

He chuckled, "If I did, I might never have known where you ran off to." he said, kissing my neck.

I gripped his hair, "So you're still in the cave, sleeping?"

He nodded, "You wore me out." he said. "I think you stole my energy because that has never happened to me before."

_Oops._

"Okay. Enough talking."

"I know, I know. Let our bodies do the talking?" he groaned as he picked up speed, thrusting in harder with each stroke.

Before we both expected, we reached our peak. He kissed me hard before making a feather light path to my neck as he slowly came to a stop, shivering one last time before pulling out.

"Just out of curiosity, when will you wake?" I asked, stepping away.

He slowly climbed out of the pond, collapsing on the grass. "Not until morning I think." he said, out of breath and noticeably exhausted. "Late morning."

I climbed out of the pond, collapsing next to him. "So now what happens to you now that we had sex?" I asked. "You're punished or something?"

He turned to me, "No but I have to go back a lot sooner than I expected." he said. "There's a reason why I'm not allowed to have sex." he said slowly, just above a whisper.

"Why?"

"It drains my energy."

My brow twitched as my finger traced the pattern of his tattoo, "Don't we all?"

He propped himself up on his elbows, "I'm not-" he stopped, trying to find the right words. "This isn't my body." he said. "I mean it is. But its only _temporary_."

I slowly sat up, "You're not making sense."

"Its complicated."

"What's complicated? We had sex, I'm going to get pregnant, and you what…_disappear_?" I asked, summing it up in one sentence. "How much more complicated can this get?"

_I was expecting complicated, I already knew it was coming._

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "It takes so much energy to hide my true self. And I have to, from you, for you. It takes even more energy when I'm forced to travel. And it requires time for that energy to build up." he said.

"What do you mean, hide your true self?" I scooted back. "What are you then?" I asked, sitting up straight as I brought my legs under me.

"That is something that I'm forbidden to tell you." he said apologetically. "Please, lets not speak about this any further. I need to rest if I'm ever going to get us back."

I leaned forward, gripping his face as I breathed my chi into him. "How is that?" I whispered, continually feeding him my energy.

He pulled away, "That's enough." he hissed.

_Sheesh, what's up his ass?_

I stood up, "Good." I said, picking up my clothes. "Now you can take me home." I demanded. "And is it really necessary to knock me out this time?"

* * *

"I have to hold you." he said, hesitantly. "It makes the journey back smoother."

I arched a brow, "Why are you suddenly so hesitant about me? You had no problems holding me not too long ago." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Besides, I think by now, I'm use to getting knocked up and then raising them on my own."

_As twisted as it sounds._

He gritted his teeth, "You don't think that I would stay if I could?"

I sighed, "Lets pretend for a brief moment that I didn't figure out my masked baby daddy was you. The situation will still be the same and guess what?" I said. "I knew it was coming. I was expecting it. He wouldn't be here with me because his identity will still be a mystery to me." I told him. "Just because I know it was you, that doesn't mean the situation has changed. Like you said, its _my_ choice."

"Fine." He sighed, slowly giving in. "Its easier for me if you're unconscious. But since you're ridiculously stubborn, I have to prepare you for what's to come." he said with the grinding of his jaw. "If I fall into a coma like state, that means that my energy has been spent. There's a house in your town that I use to rest this body, a room in the basement reserved for me." he said, capturing and holding my gaze. "You will need to take me there, alright?"

I nodded, "Okay. Where is this house?"

"You already know." he said with a stony face.

"Dominic?" he nodded slowly in response. "Of course. You're both Sarpedonians. Duh." I said, dropping my gaze.

_Why the hell did they have to know each other? Ugh. Now this is just weird._

"There's a hidden passage to get to this room, its behind the utility shelf against the wall to the far left. Pushing it might require muscle." he said. "In that room is a sleeping chamber that's sealed. That's where my body must be placed.

Everything that he was telling me sounded extremely complicated.

_And who am I going to get to help me hide this body without that person thinking I'm disposing a dead body?_

"Why don't you just knock me out?" I suggested with a short, nervous laugh. "See, I can be flexible." I glanced at him, flashing him a smile.

"Maybe I wanted to save the remaining dust for another encounter between you and your masked companion." he said with a grin.

"We're going to see each other again?" I asked, shocked but somewhat curious.

He cocked his head to the side, "You're into the other me, aren't you?"

_Oh sugar!_

I scoffed, gently nudging him. "That's not why I asked."

"Its what you didn't say." He shook his head at me as his lips curved upward, "You do realize we're the same person right?"

"Can you be serious, please?"

He chuckled lightly as he grabbed me by my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Are you ready?"

_No._

I bit my lip as I nodded, gazing up at him. "Mmhmm…"

He bent his head to my ear as he lift me off of the ground, "Close your eyes." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Be honest, did you know it was Beau's past? You now know that he also knows Dominic, Carmichael aka Jacob, && Catalina...so is Sarpedon really that small? Or is there some deeper connection between all of them? Are you curious to know how deep his role plays in this whole story? && who is this _love_ that he speaks of?  
**

**STAY TUNED! ^_^* && thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Drifter

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading!  
**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, (or NOT!) && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

When I opened my eyes, for a split second, I felt as if I was falling and fast. Instinctively I tightened my grip around Beau's neck, releasing a squeal as I nestled my face between his shoulder and neck.

"You can open your eyes now." he said softly, voice fairly weakened.

I opened one eye, glancing around and suddenly felt the difference. I slowly released him as he placed me back onto my feet.

"You can time travel without the help of the unicorn horn?" I asked, staring at him. And then I noticed blood trickling down from his nose. "Oh my god." I quickly shimmied out of my sweater and pressed it to his nose, pinching the bridge in the process. "You're bleeding!" I nearly screamed.

He replaced my hand with his as he pinched the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back.

"The truck." he said firmly. "Hurry." he added, grabbing my arm with his free hand.

_Oh your Bigfoot ass better make it there. I don't have the muscle or the energy left to even try…_

* * *

I was about to jump into the passengers side when I saw Beau sway off to the side before slamming his body into the side of his truck.

_Fudge! Why did I force him to fuck me?! _I thought as I ran over to him. _This is all my fault._

He was trying to hold himself up against his truck. "I just need…" he inhaled deeply. "…a minute."

"Hey, stay with me." I cupped his face, "You cant leave yet. I don't know how to get home." I said on the verge of hysterics.

_You're Fae. Heal him._ I mentally reminded myself.

Without further debate, I pressed my lips to his and began to breathe my chi into him.

"No." he groaned as he pushed me away, holding me at arms length. "You need-"

I pinched his arm, "Will you stop fighting me and let me help you?" I grunted. "Let me give you enough energy to make sure that you at least last the ride back."

He looked up at me with curious eyes. "Maybe we should get a room for the night." he suggested. "We wont make it back safely if we're both depleted."

"Sounds like a good idea." I said. "But you're taking my chi whether you like it or not." I told him, determined.

* * *

"This is my fault. I should've calculated the energy required to carry you through thoroughly." he said with his head low as he ran a hand through his hair. "I almost ruined everything by nearly stranding you in the past."

_Stranded in the past? Oh my god! I didn't even consider the consequences!  
_

"No." I gulped. "I shouldn't have pushed you." I said, sitting next to him. "I was being greedy and vengeful and I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He glanced at me sideways. "Vengeful?" he snickered. "Next time you want to get even with me, feel free to." he joked as he leaned back, resting his head against the bed. "No, its my fault. I lost control…"

I turned towards him, tucking my leg under me. "Because of me."

He smiled at me, "The smell of the fresh gardenias, the warmth of the water, it brought me back to a time so long ago that I wouldn't allow myself to remember." he said, smile slowly fading. "And then seeing you, painted in gold, the golden silk, it forced me to open that part of myself again. The memories flooded my mind, unleashing everything that I locked away because I was afraid of losing _her_."

_Whoa! Her?_

I tensed up, slowly standing to my feet. "Sorry." I quickly apologized. "I'm going to take a hot shower. Maybe you should close your eyes and sleep. Preserve the energy you have left for the two hour drive back to Bon Temps." I said, cowardly ducking into the bathroom as the last words left my lips.

_Complicated just went up a notch. Fudge. _

* * *

"_Did you hear? Catalina was behind it from the very beginning?" Nick asked me as he leaned against the side of his house. "She was the one who had placed a hit on you. She was the one who hired the Fae to assassinate you and all those other women."_

"_Yeah, I heard about it." I said. "But do you know why? I mean, I never met her until that moment when she showed up at my flat." I asked, taking a seat on his porch steps._

"_Gabrielus told me that she had captured a seer who fed her visions." he said as he watched me. "She didn't know what you looked like. All she knew was that you were a young woman, a descendent of the banished."_

"_And she was determined to terminate my very existence."_

_He sighed heavily, "She was determined because the seer told her that it was you who would have my heart." he said with a shake of his head. "It wasn't until she came to my home, presenting your case to me, that she realized that you might be the one that she's been looking for all along."_

"_Vengeful creature, isn't she?" I scoffed. "What a psycho bitch." I groaned._

"_But it doesn't end there. She also thought that by getting you to fall in love with a vampire, that would destroy any hope for us because of my history with them." he said, running his hand through his hair. "The death of her sister changed us all…" _

_I glanced down at my growing bump, running a hand over it. "I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes, "No matter how it plays, in my eyes, I met _you_ first. That's all that matters."_

_He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll never be sorry." he said, smiling at me. "You gave me Elena."_

* * *

"Hey." Beau whispered, gently shaking me awake. "I think you're having a bad dream."

My eyes fluttered opened as I brought my hands to them, feeling my own tears.

"I hope not." I whispered, turning onto my other side.

_How long more do I have to wait to see Nick free from those chains?_

"I think that we should get going." he said from behind.

* * *

"I will return as soon as I am able." Beau said as he reached for my hand. "As of right now, I don't know what the future is. All I know is that I'm going to try to be here as much as I can for as long as I can."

I didn't know how I was suppose to take that. I mean, it really would be easier if he just disappeared.

_At least then, I will know what to expect since I sort of became accustomed to being a single mom. _

But for him to say that he's planning on coming back?

_Now he's going to have me sitting around, waiting._

"Are you sure you're going to make it back alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks to you, yes."

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Well at least I know my Fae powers has some good uses."

"Fae huh?" he said as his arms enveloped me. "It took several centuries for me to learn this of you."

"Seriously?" I glanced up, brow twitching. "You know what is so weird about all of this?" I asked, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. "For you it has been centuries but for me, its only been hours." I said softly. "Its like I'm a blast from the past in your eyes. But in mine, this is all new to me. It has only just begun." I said, almost in awe. "I cant imagine what that feels like for you."

_It must be frustrating._

"It was a shock when I first learned of my mission. But with you, you've easily grown on me." he chuckled softly as he bent his head, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Take care of yourself and your girls." he said, holding me close. "I'll be watching over you." he said just before he lift my chin up, kissing me one last time.

I tip toed, gripping the back of his neck as I intensified our kiss. With my other hand, I grabbed a hold of his hair, releasing a wave of sexual energy.

_If its going to be our last kiss, I'm making sure its going to be a damn good one._

He growled within my mouth, slowly pulling away. "You're teasing me." he said with a shake of his head.

I ran my tongue along the line of his lips, "No, I'm giving you a reason to come back." I said, running my hand down his tatted arm. "Come back to us." I whispered against his lips.

His left hand wandered to the front of my belly. "Then wait for me." he said, gazing down at me.

He kissed me once more, this time briefly just before releasing me.

_He knows I know his weakness. _I thought as I watched him get into his truck and drive away.

* * *

"_Should I tell her?" _Alcide thought to himself. _"No, not right now."_

I turned around to see Amy, Alcide, and Sookie standing outside, on my porch, staring after me.

"_Well look who decided to show up." _Amy groaned mentally.

I flashed them a huge smile. "Hi…" I paused. "…you."

Amy gripped her hip with one hand, "Look who decided to show up. No call, nothing, to let us know that she was still alive." she groaned, swatting the air with the other. "I didn't know if I should call the sheriff or Eric first. So I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt-"

I walked up to the porch, "Eric? Please tell me you didn't."

_I so don't want to deal with him right now._

"She did." Sookie said apologetically.

Of course she knew where I was coming from because she had to deal with Eric once upon a time herself.

"She had us all looking for you." Alcide added. "You had us worried."

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry. Really, I am." I apologized immediately. "We weren't expecting to stay out all night. But it got really late and we were too exhausted to drive, so we got a room instead." I said. "And that room thing, it wasn't planned. I swear!" I exclaimed, putting one hand up in the air. "Promise."

"I hope you had fun." Amy said after a brief moment. "But was that kiss hot or was it _hawt_?" she giggled as she nearly jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Sorry Alcide, girl talk." Amy said, glancing at him sideways as she ran down the stairs, grabbing my hands. "You guys fucked, didn't you?" she asked with a huge smile. Before I could answer, she slapped my arm. "Oh my god! You did!" she squealed. "Okay, I want full details." she said, dragging me up the stairs.

Sookie smiled at me, "I'll meet you guys inside."

* * *

Amy practically shoved me onto my sofa, "Speak and leave _nothing_ out."

I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't we wait for Sookie?"

She grunted, "Um no. If its freakishly juicy, I just might want to hear it again."

"Amy, I've been gone all night, can I at least see my girls first?"

"Elena is still in school and Lizzy is down for a nap with AJ." she quickly said. "Now…you were saying?"

I slapped her leg, "You can wait five minutes you horny toad." I said, standing to my feet.

I made my way down the hall to Lizzy's room to find both her and AJ asleep on her bed. I walked in softly, laying a kiss on both their cheeks before leaving, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Sex under the moonlight in a pond _with_ a waterfall?" Amy breathed out the words. "Its making me wet just imagining all that sexiness, dripping wet." she moaned.

"Um Amy, aren't you getting married in a few months?"

She rolled her eyes at me as she waved my words away. "I'm not married _yet_."

"Where is this place?" Sookie asked.

"I couldn't tell you how to get there. It was as much as a surprise for me as it is for you." I said. "But we drove for a few hours, I know that."

"He sounds way too good to be true." Amy said softly. "When is he coming back?"

I shrugged. "When he can." I said. "He's busy…with _work_."

I couldn't tell them everything. It was complicated already. Its not like they need _all_ the details.

"Well, I think he's a keeper." Amy said with a reassuring nod.

_If things were normal, I would think so too._

* * *

That night, as I expected, Eric showed up with one of those blank expressions that he usually has when he's pissed off.

_Uh oh._

Before he could say anything, I invited him in. Its not like anyone lurking around my property needs to know my business. And judging from the look that's on his face, I'm going to hear it.

I walked straight into the kitchen to warm him up a True Blood.

"Glad to see that you're still alive and _human_." he said with an _almost_ icy tone.

It was obvious he was holding back. Why? I haven't figured that out yet.

"Amy was overreacting. She tends to do that sometimes." I said, holding back my yawn as I waited by the microwave for his blood. "So come out with it. I know you have something to say, now I'm giving you the floor." I said with the motion of my hand. "Let me have it."

For a moment, he just stood there, towering me as he watched me carefully. I couldn't help but wonder if I was the only woman who had the balls to talk to him the way that I do. I mean, I remember how frightened I use to be of him.

_But with our history? He can't scare me anymore._

"I would normally agree with you because I've already seen that side of her." he said. "And I still don't know why you're friends with her. But its your life, not mines." he added. But then he furrowed his brows as he stepped forward. "For a short while, you were gone." he said softly. "I couldn't feel you. I couldn't feel the bond. Its like you've disappeared." he said as he placed a hand over his chest. "I felt...empty."

Thank goodness for the beeping of the microwave otherwise, I would almost be caught up in his spell.

_Damn._

I quickly poured his blood into a glass and handed it to him. "I apologize for worrying you. I'm fine, really."

"I can't imagine Elizabeth growing up without you." he said, placing his glass on the counter. "Every girl needs their mother."

_Oh my god. I didn't die. I just blinked into the past and then back...that's all._

"Eric." I sighed as I tried to hold his gaze. "I'm fine. I should've called, I know that. And I'm sorry for worrying everyone but I promise that won't happen again." I said. "Besides, even if something was to happen to me...although you may not think much of Amy, I trust her with all my heart to raise them as her own."

He raised a brow. "Pam would be better suited." he partially hissed. "And she's not mother material."

I scoffed. "Oh no she isn't. She would probably eat them!"

He flashed me a half smile. "Do you really think I would _allow_ her to do such a thing?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "We aren't arguing about guardianship." I stated. "I'm fine, as you can see, I'm still me. Now that your worries are put to rest, can we get on with our lives?"

For a long stale pause, he just watched me. Then he stepped back as he nodded down at me. "You're a magnet to danger Bella. Red flags are raised when a drifter takes notice in you because you aren't just anyone."

_Drifter? Is that how everyone sees Beau? _I thought to myself as I watched Eric leave not long after.

* * *

During a Sunday get together, Alcide had me tag along for a ride while we ran to the store to get some ice.

"I've been fighting with myself for days now and I really don't know how to tell you. But _we_ think you should know." he said as he parked his truck just outside of Piggly Wiggly.

_We?_

"Spill it. You know I hate when you drag this on longer than it needs to." I said, opening my car door.

"Remember the scent of the unknown male?" he asked.

"The one that Jason found on my property." I nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"When Amy called us to search for you, it wasn't until then that Jason and I realized that the guy that you were with was also the guy on your property." he said. "It was him all this time. He was the guy that we smelt."

I laughed at that, "No, it couldn't have been. Joanna was the one who kidnapped Lizzy, not Beau." I said, voice rising. "It was her scent that you guys smelt and that's what lead you to the portal remember?" I said, gripping the handle. "There's some kind of mistake."

_It has to be._

He frowned at me, "There were two scents, the one that was tainted all over your property and the one that was on ours and in the back of Merlotte's and the graveyard." he said, trying to keep his voice leveled. "Joanna, she was never on your property, but _he_ was." From behind his back, he pulled out an envelope. "His scent is all over this Bella. It was him the whole time. He was the one sending you these threats."

I felt my throat tighten. "No…" I said softly, in denial. "…it cant be."

"You have to be careful of him. He might not be the guy he lead you to believe he is."

_No…not Beau._

* * *

**A/N: Did you expect that twist? I'm sure you guessed at the time when Isabelle was confronting Joanna in the cemetery that there was a third person by the way that she sort of brushed off the notes like Isabelle was speaking in tongues or something. If you didn't catch it, its there lol.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)) Stay tuned for another chapter!  
**


	5. The Promise

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I truly do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After hearing the news from Alcide that the scent on my property was in fact Beau's, I wanted Beau to give me an explanation regardless if every thought that passed through my mind was all negative. After what went on between us, I could at least give him a chance.

_And it better be one hell of a good reason too._

So I decided to wait another week, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, silently hoping that Beau would show up eventually to explain why he did what he did. But, of course, he didn't.

_Maybe he's never coming back._

Who knows? Maybe this is a good thing. I mean, I want so badly to believe it was his best of intentions because I've had such bad luck with men. But when I look back at the evidence at hand, well, it looks pretty bad. Simple as that.

_No, it actually makes him look even worse._

After the notes that was left, _including_ the one with my picture and a X slashed across it. After my child was abducted by a psycho pixie with a chick infatuation with me. And after the blow up with Cristiano thanks to the tip.

_His tip, to be exact._

Well, here I am, pregnant by the same man that could possibly be behind it all.

_Yes, I knew when going in head first, I would come back pregnant. _

But I wasn't expecting for a bomb this _huge_ to fall on my head. At the time when I was propositioned, I wasn't expecting Beau to ever be the mastermind to this evil plot.

_Hey, by the way, you're also pregnant with a crazy man's baby._

And how the hell was I going to explain this to Amy? I already have a feeling as to what she might say.

"_I told you so." _or _"Abort it." _or maybe both.

I slept on it or at least tried to, spent hours out of each day going over this in my head. I tried getting a reading on my future, hoping something-anything will activate my inner tarot effin cards.

_But nothing_.

And yet no matter what I do or how many questions I asked, none of them came back answered. Well, all except one, that is.

_You cant blame your unborn child for the mistakes of the father._

True. But how can I keep it either? I feel as if I'm being torn in two. I don't want to have ill feelings toward something so innocent but its kind of hard not to.

_Seriously? _

The bitch took my baby and also planned to suck her tiny soul from her body. Not to mention she tried to kill me _twice_. If the blade she held didn't work, her poisonous bite would've finished the job if it wasn't for Rose's antidote.

_And behind it was probably Beau, the puppet master, the father of my unborn child. _I groaned to myself. _You could always visit his past…find out for yourself if he's really the enemy or not. _My conscious told me one sleepless night.

Surely I was right. Maybe I still had a chance to change things. I mean, I still held the remaining dust from the unicorn horn.

_Maybe I could change his mind? Fix what wasn't broken yet. Steer him in another direction, even._

But unlike the actual, physical horn, I didn't know how I would use the dust to time travel. I was afraid of getting stranded in the past, for one. And two, the only thing I remember besides Beau's younger self was the scented gardenias. If I focused on the flowers, it could lead me anywhere_ besides_ Sarpedon.

_And like hell am I taking that chance. I was already taking a huge risk by attempting to travel with just the dust alone._

* * *

After Elena had gone to school the next morning, I dropped Elizabeth off with Amy, telling a small fib about errands that I had to run.

Then when I returned home, I took a long shower, giving me enough time to think things through before making the final decision.

Afterwards, I dressed in a deep blue sleeveless wrap dress and a pair of black flats before locking myself up in my bedroom with salt and the dust, along with the ingredients that will be used for this specific spell that I'm attempting to perform.

_Don't want unexpected visitors walking in while I'm attempting to make contact with Beau's past. _I thought as I double checked the locked doorknobs.

I wasn't sure how much to use, so I decided to split the remaining dust in two equal parts.

_I needed enough magic dust to return home. Surely if its enough to take me to the past then it will be enough to bring me home…right? _I asked myself as I placed a pinch of salt in all the corners of my room.

Since a time travel spell didn't exist, I had to improvise.

_Why would it exist when one could travel using a unicorn horn? _I thought. _Besides, my makeshift spell worked fine the last time, whose to say this one wouldn't either?_

I sat on the floor of my room with the few ingredients that I planned to use for this time travel spell. Using common knowledge, I bound a single crow feather (Which represents several things. However, in this case, it represents the past, a messenger for help or answers.) to a single nightingale feather. (Which represents communication; helping me tap into a deeper consciousness.)

Opposite of the bounded feathers were an old pocket watch Izzy found buried deep within my garden and a single blue jay feather. (Which represents balance of power, balance of time; present.) The old wind up pocket watch and blue jay feather will only be used as backup if I need to return to the present sooner than expected.

_Like 'my life depends on it' type of emergency._

I stood to my feet, putting both the pocket watch and blue jay feather in my right pocket. I placed one half of the dust in my left palm and the velvet pouch with the remaining dust, I had tied around my right wrist. Then I picked up the bounded feathers, coating them with the unicorn dust.

_Please work. _I silently prayed as I exhaled deeply. _I need you to work._

Then I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling in a calm and leveled pace as I focused on the memories I had of Beau during the ceremony. I remembered his touch, his scent, the taste of his lips on mine and how he made me feel. I imagined him as if we were in that same room that very night that had changed my life, yet again.

When I was positive that I had reached a stable meditative state, I bent forward, creating a circle around me with the bounded feathers that was now coated with unicorn dust as I said the spell out loud.

"Time take me back to the past only to return to the present. Two hours is what I ask of you, two hours is what I'll be given." I said, straightening up my body.

* * *

I felt the air around me shift slowly as I was pulled with demanding force from one time to the other. Afraid of opening my eyes, I clenched both my eyes shut tight as well as my fists.

_What will I do if this spell goes wrong?_ I mentally panicked at the very last moment.

As the veil lifted, the soft humid air kissed my skin. I recognized this feeling immediately and without further thought, my eyes fluttered open.

_It worked…I think. _I thought. _I hope._

I glanced around to a dimly lit room with rays of light shining in from the opening of the cave. It took a moment longer for me to realize that this was the room that we were in during the ceremony.

_But its empty._ I mentally noted.

Not that I was hoping it would be occupied. It would be extremely awkward if I popped in on someone else or even Beau making love to myself. Not to mention how much my present could be changed because of a mistake like that.

_And what if Beau isn't even here to begin with? _

I wasn't from Sarpedon. I wasn't brave enough to wander in search of a man who's identity I wasn't even suppose to know. Hell, technically, we weren't even suppose to see each other again.

_One night. That's all we were given._

I didn't even really know him. For all I know, he could've been born on earth but raised in Sarpedon. Or vice versa.

_This is just great…using my memories of him as a brace. _I thought. _What good was it if I basically knew nothing of Beau besides him pleasing me?_

I pulled out the pocket watch, winding it immediately as I noted I had less than two hours to find him and get the answers I needed.

_But where do I begin? _I mentally asked myself as I wandered out of the cave, the sun shining from above. _Now I wish I had been slightly more curious as to ask him further questions about his past rather than taking the coward road instead._

I glanced down at the pocket watch once more before placing it back into the pocket of my dress. Feeling somewhat hopeless, I headed down the path to the only other place that I was familiar with.

* * *

When I emerged from the woods, inhaling the beautiful fragrant scent of gardenias, I realized then that maybe this was a mistake for even being here. Look at me, ill-equipped, acting on impulse in search of answers from the younger version of Beau?

_Answers to questions that he wouldn't know until centuries later? Seriously? This was an irrationalized decision._

I only focused on getting to his past. I wasn't prepared for what came afterwards, mentally nor physically. All I wanted was to see him again, to change his mind, put him on my side, even. I didn't think how I would accomplish something so farfetched.

_Yeah, what a genius idea Bella._

I stopped before the pond, slowly removing my flats as I emptied out my pockets, placing the objects in my flats. I untied the pouch and placed it in my flats as well. Then I took a few steps forward, dipping my toes into the warm water.

_How can this man be the same man that he's being accused of?_ I asked myself as I remembered the feelings he gave me and the things that he did to me. _Damn._

Knowing what I now know, this feels like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde type of situation.

_A really twisted one at that._

I came here hoping that by seeing me, knowing that I'm carrying his child, maybe…just maybe…he would reconsider whatever his intentions were the moment he sent me those threats.

_What changes over time? What did I do to him to make him-_

"I never thought that I would ever see you again." said a deep voice from behind. I was immediately startled, breaking out of thought and losing balance at the same time as I fell in the water, face first. "I'm sorry!" I heard him say the moment I broke the surface. "Here, let me help you." Young Beau said apologetically as he offered both hands to me.

Without one word or hesitation, I reached up for them. As if I was literally light as a feather, he pulled me out and onto the grass.

"Thanks." I said softly, immediately creating distance between us as I began squeezing out my hair.

_Great, now I'm soaked and wet. _I mentally groaned. _Oh how I'm glad I had emptied my pockets otherwise I would officially be stuck here if my spell didn't take me back to the present._

"I know you're not from around here." he began. "So what are you? Where are you really from?" he started rambling. _How'd he figure that? _I mentally asked myself. _Did my height give me away?_ My sarcastic nature slowly began seeping through. I glanced up at him and realized that he was now a few years older. By the thickness of his body and the slight age to his face, I could tell that its been awhile since that fateful night. "I've secretly searched for you." he said after he gave me a full body sweep.

_Um…what? And exactly how long though?_

He quickly slipped out of his shirt, offering it to me.

_His tatted sleeve is now finished too._ I mentally noted.

I straightened up, gripping my waist. "Trust me, you don't want to know." I said to him. "How long has it been since…?" I paused, biting at my lip. "…you know." I said, now taking the shirt from him.

His brows twitched as he watched me closely. "You really don't know?" he asked. "You don't remember?"

I bit my lip again. "I'm from earth…?"

_Please have a time difference._

His lips curved into his signature half smile. "And yet you still look the same as though time has stood still." he said. "You're a nymph? Is this your forest? Or are you a mermaid? Is this your waterfall? Although your legs didn't turn into a tail when they touched the water." he started to ramble once again. "This place reminds me of you…of that night." he said after a brief moment. "Or are you a traveler?"

_Time traveler, yes. _

"I'm not sure if by telling you this will change my _home life_." I said, tossing his shirt on the grass. "So…if you don't mind, can we not talk about me?" I asked him as I slowly unwrapped the wet dress that clung to me like a second skin. "Please?" I pleaded, letting the dress fall to my feet.

"Tell me this is real. That I'm not imagining this." he said, taking a seat on the boulder that he once occupied as the older version of him. "I mean, that morning when I awoke, it felt like a dream. Like I just imagined that night…like I only imagined _you_."

_Really?_

I picked up his shirt, slipping it over my head. "This is very much real. And I'm here because I have to know one thing." I said, pulling his shirt down. I stepped closer to him. "Would you ever hurt me intentionally? Like physical harm?"

"No, never." he said without hesitation.

At that point, I wanted to believe him. And I did. I believed this Beau, the younger version.

_Maybe if I slightly alter the past, it will change my future…for the better._

I closed my eyes, trying to push down the tears that was about to betray me.

_Damn hormones is starting up._

I was scared of not knowing. I mean, I know that I barely know him. I gave him an opportunity before I even knew who he was or where he was from, even before I knew of his intentions. Regardless, I still let him into my life because it was suppose to be the start of something new.

_I wanted to make things right, not worse. _

At this point, I couldn't stop this feeling of vulnerability. The feeling of opening up to another after being clammed shut out of hurt and fear. But at the same time, being naïve about _everything_.

_Of course I wasn't as open with anyone besides Cristiano. But still…_

The last time I did that, trust someone so foolishly, well, it almost cost me my daughter.

_My Izzy._

But now? For all I know, he might've been the root to the whole thing.

_At least according to his scent found on my property and on those notes._

I now wondered if this was the backlash to my spell. By erasing all the hurt and pain that I endured over the years through this war of love, was I more foolish now than I've ever been? So quick to say yes before thinking things through. Far too quick to want to freefall in love once again. And much too quick to trust and believe than to consider the slightest of consequences.

_Oh shit, this is the price that I pay._

Going through this again, knowing that I was probably sleeping with the enemy, well…its sickening.

_Not to mention what is growing within me at this very moment._

"I know you may not understand how this works. But…" I reached for his hands, placing them over my belly. "…if you truly do care, even a tiny bit…" I whispered, eyes burning into his. "…you will do anything to keep both of us safe."

It is as bad as it looks. Here I am, trying to manipulate my situation the best way that I know how with hopes that this will be enough to change my present.

_Why the hell not? He is the father, he should want to keep us safe. This should come as naturally as it does with Dominic._ I thought. _Although, technically, he would be protecting us from his future self._

Besides, I have a family to think of. I cant stand by and let the future Beau destroy it. Even if it means playing on a young guy's feelings.

_I have to keep my children safe…at all costs._ I reminded myself. _That is why I'm here, to do what I need to do._

He closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "I should have never…" he stopped with a shake of his head. "Now I know why we were never meant to know each other. There's a reason why our identities are masked. Its to protect us…"

I placed my hands on both sides of his face, forcing his head up. "I know about her and I'm sorry about it." I said softly. "But I'm not asking anything more from you. All I ask is that you promise to never harm me, promise to keep me safe…always." I said. "For our unborn child."

His eyes fluttered open, watching me with questionable eyes. "But I don't even know where-"

"You don't understand it yet. But in time, you will. All I ask of you is your word." I said, reassuringly. "You do believe me…don't you?"

I could tell that he was deep in thought although his hands never left my belly. It was clear to me that it took great strength on his part not to ask me questions that might compromise my situation, obviously catching on quickly.

He took a deep breath. "I vow to never harm you, neither physically, mentally, nor intentionally. I vow to be the one to keep you safe from harm's way and from the work of your enemies from this moment until always." he said, now standing to his feet. "I will try to be there for you as much as I can. And if my situation is compromised, I vow to send someone in my place." he said strongly before curling his tatted arm up to his chest as he bowed down to one knee. "I am in debt to you…Bella."

_Hopefully he stays true to his word._ I thought to myself as I watched the man before me.

I felt guilty for forcing this on him because he's so innocent. But I also felt relieved because at that moment when he bowed before me, I knew he meant every word. I saw him do this only once and that was when the older Beau was in the presence of that old woman.

_Although I still don't know what this means. _I thought to myself as I watched him. _Maybe respect? _I thought. _Or submission._ I mentally concluded. _Fuck. That's not what I want from him._

I wanted so bad to fix this. To change what I had just done, what I had just asked of him without really thinking _again_. I didn't want him to yield to me. I wanted him to be my equal, but not with evil intentions.

_There's only one way that I know how. _I began reflecting. _Just do it._

Although I knew that he was with someone, I couldn't stop myself. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pressing his head against my chest and I didn't want to let him go.

_I'm sorry Beau. I'm so sorry.  
_

"Thank you." I softly whispered.

Unsure of how he should react, he loosely wrapped his arms around me.

"As wrong as this feels, it also feels just as right." he said softly. "You may not realize this yet, but you have a hold on me. From the moment I met you." he admitted. "Maybe you do with all men, I don't know. But I know for sure, with me, you do and that scares me."

Shocked with how much he was letting me into him, I slowly released him. Taking a step back, I glanced down at him, now unsure how I should absorb what he just said to me.

"If you think that this is a gift or power of mines-" I began hesitantly.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I don't mean it like that." he said reassuringly as he slowly stood up. "I should stop. I need to stop." he said abruptly as he nodded to himself. "I've said too much-"

Before he could finish that sentence, I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, forcing his mouth onto mines. I didn't know where this sudden hunger was coming from. Maybe it was being here, again, seeing him like this. Or maybe because this strong, big guy could easily break down his wall and show me that he too could be just as vulnerable as I. I really don't know.

What I did know was that I couldn't blame him for what he did or didn't do in the future, no matter how bad it appears.

_This Beau is still innocent._

I also wanted him to stop talking. I wanted his mouth on mine. I wanted his hands all over my body. And I wanted to feel him whole.

Seconds later, I knew he felt the same way by the way his lips latched onto mine as he greedily lift my body to his.

I pulled away after a long moment. I slowly began undressing myself with Beau just standing there, watching me with thirsty eyes. But before he could touch me, I jumped into the water, emerging before the waterfall.

With my pointer, I called to Beau who remained on the grass where I had left him. He snapped off his button, slowly pulling down his zipper as his free hand folded away the flap.

I bit my lip, remembering what those expert hands could do. I also knew what was behind that fabric which only heightened my anticipation.

_And knowing that I could have sex with this Beau with no energy consequence made the decision that much easier._

With a slick motion, he casually dropped his jeans before joining me in the water in half the time it took me.

"I have to know one thing." I said softly as I watched him carefully.

He smiled at me. "Anything."

"Are you still with her?"

His smile faded as he furrowed his brows, "Do you want the uncomplicated version? Or everything?" he asked in an almost sad tone. "Because I feel like I can tell you anything if you asked me to."

I was afraid to ask but I knew I had to. It would tear me up inside if I knowingly have an affair with someone who is clearly taken.

_I'm just not that type of girl._

"I'll take the uncomplicated version." I said softly.

_Coward._

"No."

"Oh…"

It would have been easier if he had said yes. That way I wouldn't feel guilty. I could easily say no, deny him. But knowing he's no longer with her. I couldn't push away the sudden feeling of guilt.

_I should be._

Apart of me assumed that the rules that we broke that one night was the reason behind their breakup. And although I had a say in the matter, I was still chosen. If it wasn't for the prophecy, he wouldn't have a reason to search for me.

_And they would still be together._

Struggling to push the guilt away, I ducked under and swam back into the shallow end of the water. Of course, when I broke surface, I realized that Beau had beat me to it.

"We ended things weeks ago." he said suddenly as his hands caressed the water ever so tenderly. "Before you start to blame yourself, know that it was never your fault. I'm from Sarpedon, I knew the rules. I also knew that I was with her, something that wouldn't have mattered to you." he said. "But as usual, I decided to go against all of them." he said softly. "You're nothing like the women here."

I bit my lip as I looked down into the water. "I'm short, I know." I said, glancing up at him.

His lips curved up into a half smile as he nodded. "That you are. But its also much more than that." he said. "I've seen many women in my time, none could ever do what you do." he said, almost in awe. "Its more than this physical attraction. You have this way that you carry yourself. You're so delicate and yet strong. I can sense that you're somewhat stubborn but I know that you can also be submissive. The way that you do…" he paused, giving it some thought before continuing. "…_everything_, you have me mesmerized. You leave me wanting more, like this unquenchable thirst that I cant sate. You wont understand how hard it is to get you off my mind. You leave me intrigued, fascinated, and…_torn_ because I know nothing about you or where you're from but I know enough about you to please you. To know that the soft spot behind your ear, right above your neck is where you like to be kissed. Damn it Bella, it makes me want to explore, to know more about you." he said but paused as he waited for my reaction. Honestly I didn't know what to say. He rendered me speechless. "But I'm scared because I've never felt this defenseless until I met you." he continued after a long moment. "Only you."

"But-"

He moved closer to me. "Wait." he pleaded. "I had my future planned out before I met you. Then after that night, you changed me, you changed everything about me. You opened my eyes to a world that I never knew of, a world that was merely tales told by my parents. I not only began questioning what it is that I want, but who I want. And that feeling slowly began to rub off on _her_…"

"So she ended things?" I concluded.

"It wasn't easy, but yes."

_Surely this was pure coincidence since he didn't know that you would be returning._

I sighed deeply as I stood up straight. "Under normal circumstances, I would've told you that you were a fool." I said. "But neither of you should ever stay with each other if you're that unhappy." _Not that I'm an expert when it comes to relationships._ "Its too soon for us. I mean, if we ever get a real chance in the future, then yeah…" I said. "But we live in two different worlds right now, literally. Things couldn't possibly work yet." I said apologetically. _But the s__pell gives us a little over two and a half hours._ I mentally reminded myself. "However…right now, that's all we have. And that's all I can give you until we meet again."

I reached forward, lacing his fingers with mine as I looked up into his eyes.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much." I said, tip toeing up to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

He released my hands, quickly wrapping his large hands around my tiny waist as he pulled my naked body against his.

"Promise me this." he said.

I bit my lip as my eyes wandered to his tatted sleeve. "What do you want me to promise?"

He lift my chin with his finger so that I was forced to meet his gaze. "Give me an opportunity, just one chance, to prove to you just the type of man that I can be."

"Why do you think I'm here?" I said. "I'm giving you this chance because I'm done messing around. I want no one else but you."

_And I'm trying to salvage what is left before its too late.  
_

Maybe I was crazy or credulous, or both. Maybe it was the price I paid for my previous spell. Or maybe I saw through what no one else wanted to see.

_Who could blame them?_

But after hearing Beau confess to me what he's kept inside all this time, I knew I wanted the same thing.

_I know there will never be a normal for me._ I thought to myself as I looked at this man before me. _This is as normal as it gets._

* * *

**A/N: ****It took me a little longer to finish this chapter because as usual, I tend to take a detour && add another chapter out of literally _nowhere_. Believe me, this makes sense in my head, so work with me lol. && I know there isn't that much characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood _yet_, but in time, there will be.  
**

******Anyways, I thought that I should add another chapter simply because I wanted to give you fellow readers more of a taste of her witch powers (&& consequences if used selfishly) && what she truly is capable of if she puts her mind to it. Plus, it will also give her a little more insight into the Sarpedonian ways, something I wanted to make it clear across to the readers. Did I mention how I like this 'new' character && creating story lines for him? Although his past is somewhat a mystery...or is it?  
**

**Was this a mistake, Isabelle going back? What do you think? :))**

**Thanks again for reading! You all are truly awesome! ^_^*  
**


	6. Magnet To Crazy

**A/N: Its a slow start, I know. Right now its at a simmer lol. But I do hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Oh && thank you for reading!**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Two weeks eventually turned into four. And still no Beau, leaving far too much time on my hands to think.

I was more pissed off than surprised when I returned only to find that my present remained the same. Well, except the fact that it might've only complicated things even further.

_Its not the first time I made a mistake._ I thought. _Ugh, going back to the past hasn't changed a damn thing. _

I thought that by manipulating young Beau, things would be different somehow. Maybe I would've woken up in my old apartment in LA as if everything that happened until that moment was all a dream. Or maybe I would be living somewhere rich and fancy with a husband and another on the way.

_But to be back in Bon Temps, standing in the middle of my room wearing his shirt? Well, that was something that I was _not_ expecting._

Then to make this situation a notch _above_ worse, I didn't know which of the Beaus actually fathered this child either since I had sex with both the past Beau and the present one on the same night.

_Torn between innocent Beau and potential psycho killer Beau. _I thought angrily as I stared at the pregnant woman staring back at me. _Its not the first time and I'm damn sure it won't be the last._

"Oh yeah Bella." I whispered to my reflection. "You really know how to pick them."

_I have to be a fucking magnet to crazy._

* * *

"What's wrong with you lately?" Sookie asked as she rested her feet on her porch swing. "Its like you're here but yet, you're a million miles away." she said, rubbing the bottom of her very pregnant belly.

Sookie was a little over two weeks over due. Her doctor said that if she doesn't go into labor within the week, they would have to induce labor.

"Sorry." I whispered, glancing back at her before turning my gaze back on AJ and Lizzy playing in the yard. "I've just been preoccupied."

"You want to talk about it?"

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I sucked in a breath. "I don't know how." I admitted softly, feeling my emotions bobbing on the surface of troubled water. "I thought that I was a strong woman but really I'm not. My weakness that will probably one day be the death of me is _men_." I said quietly as tears begin to fill my eyes. "Time and time again I let these men get the best of me. I continue to put so much trust and devotion into something that was never real or more like the ideal version of what I wished they could be. And each time, I'm only fooling myself, each time, I'm the one who ends up hurt one way or another. Even when I least expect it." I said, turning to Sookie who was now sitting up straight with worried eyes as she stared at me. "Why do I let myself get hurt? Why do I even bother trying to love when it never lasts?" I asked, tears now streaking down my face. _Must be my hormones out of whack._ "I mean look at Ryan. I thought he was the real deal but I was so wrong. And then you remember Nick? We never even stood a chance." I groaned, sniffling as my hands aided my words. "Ugh and lets not forget Eric. I should've known to steer clear of his vampire ass and yet I managed to dive in without looking." I said, slapping myself. "And Cristiano, well he turned out to be another Ryan. A lying, cheating, snake in the grass." I said, shaking my head. "But Beau? I really thought that he was different. Or at least I hoped he was…"

_Even if we didn't know each other that long._

Sookie let out a soft sigh as she gazed at me. "Its hard connecting with someone. After getting hurt once, you naturally build these walls up and for good reason; to protect your heart from yourself." she said in an almost motherly tone. "I know I'm going to have this talk one day with my daughter and I'm glad that I'm practicing this with you."

I smiled through my tear stained face. "Gee, thanks."

She laughed softly. "But to be honest, if I didn't tear down those very walls I built, then I would have never opened up, never took the chance with love. It may be hard at the time but I think that without it, I wouldn't be where I am today. I may not have a lot experiences with men, but I know that without those moments where I held my breath, hoping that this guy would be _the guy_, well, I would've never grown into the woman that I was always meant to become." she said. "I believe in love, in its rawest and yet most outrageous form. Maybe that's the romantic in me." she said with a smile. "But often, at times, too many have used and abused the word _love_ out of ignorance or out of selfish reasons. And I think because of that, that one word has so many misconceptions about what _love_ really is that when it is said, it has lost the passion of its original intent." she paused, straightening up. "Don't let the men from your past shape your future by distorting what love means to you." she said. "You're a strong woman, stronger than most. Don't you give up just yet. You should try and think of them as milestones instead."

_Milestones? That's one way to look at this…_

I licked my lips before inhaling after a long moment. "Thank you Sookie, I really needed that reassurance." I said, standing to my feet as a light bulb went on in my head. "You know, I never quite knew what the verse in Papa Roach's song _Scars_ meant until now." I said, on the verge of rambling. "You know; 'I tear myself open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real…'" I literally slapped myself.

_My weakness _is_ that I care too much. _I said to myself. _Obviously every time that I try to love, I have to tear myself open to feel only to sew myself right up again…and again. _

Sookie watched me with curious eyes. "Papa who?"

_Right._

"Never mind." I smiled at her, "You're a great mom, your future daughter will be lucky to have you." I said. "And with that being said, if anything were to ever happen to me, I would want you to continue being in my girls lives." I said, walking over to her. "Now…if I could wrap my arms all the way around you, I would. But I'll settle for half a hug." I joked as I embraced her.

"I know, I'm as big as a house." she chuckled. "Oh I cant wait until he's ready for this world."

I released her, taking a seat by her side. "I bet. It feels as if you've been pregnant forever."

"It has been _forever_. I don't even remember what my feet look like."

I leaned forward to glance down at her swollen ankles and feet and cringed.

"Trust me, you're not missing out on anything." I told her just before bursting into laughter with Sookie chiming in.

"And here I thought I would carry mostly in my back."

I shook my head. "Oh no. I think the last month and a half, that's where the baby like tricks you or something. I remember, its as if my belly doubled in size within the last few weeks." I grunted. "It's a feeling I so don't miss."

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe tonight Alcide could help him along?" she said, hopeful. "It would be nice."

I glanced at her sideways. "Do you want me to watch AJ just in case?" I offered.

She shook her head as she looked down into her lap. "No. Alcide will know what I'm up to." she groaned. "Maybe he wouldn't feel that way if the tables were turned."

"I _know _he wouldn't if he was the one that had to push this baby out." I smiled at her. "Well, you already know I'm only a phone call away."

* * *

And a phone call away I was because that very night, Sookie went into labor. When I picked up AJ, I didn't bother asking her what triggered it.

_Sometimes, its best not knowing._

On our way into the house, I saw Dermot sitting on my porch swing, waiting.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"I heard Sookie has gone into labor." he said in a _matter of fact_ tone.

I nodded, squeezing AJ's hand gently. "She is." I said. "Do you want to come inside while I put AJ to sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head as he looked down into his lap. "I think its best to wait here."

I shrugged, "Okay…" I glanced down at AJ. "Come on honey. Izzy is already asleep but you can squeeze in beside her." I told him as we walked in. "I'm sure she will be excited to wake up next to you."

* * *

"Will my mommy be okay?" he asked just before crawling in next to Lizzy. "She was crying. She was hurt, I know she was." he said, brows furrowed.

I smiled at him before laying a kiss on top of his head. "Of course she's fine. Your mommy and daddy is at the hospital waiting until your new baby brother arrives." I told him. "You'll see."

He curled up next to Lizzy, "Okay."

I tucked him in before closing the door behind him.

_Everything will be fine._

* * *

Then I went into the living room where Amy was literally knocked out and snoring. Its barely midnight and not only was she out cold, she managed to knock out within the ten minutes I was gone.

_I only remember being this tired when I was pregnant with Lizzy. But not until I was maybe four, five months? _I thought to myself as I joined Dermot on my porch.

Not prepared for guests, I pulled my sweater closed over my pajama pants and tank.

"So, you've been gone quite some time." I said, arms tucked over my stomach. "Hopefully you got what you've been waiting for?"

His brow twitched. "I couldn't do it."

"What? Why not?" Then I stopped, shaking my head at him. "Oh…you shouldn't have come back here." I said. "I mean, its too late if that's what you're thinking. I'm already pregnant from someone else."

"Its okay." he said gently. "I've decided that I shouldn't force myself into it. That I should let things run its course."

"That's good." I said. "So, you're here for Sookie's birth?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded, "We hoped for a girl."

"But she's having a boy. We all knew that months ago."

"Yes. We know." he said. "Niall tried to change the sex of the baby. But I doubt it worked."

My eyes widened. "What? He can do that?"

"I shouldn't have said anything." he said immediately, standing to his feet. "I apologize."

I quickly walked up to him, blocking his path as my hands pressed against his chest. "Wait. You cant say something like that and just leave me hanging." I groaned. "So, this power, is it something every Fae can do?"

He shook his head, "It's a gift that very few have been given." he said. "But its only used when its necessary."

I frowned at him, dropping my arms. "So due to the low female birth rate, its absolutely necessary to twist the hands of fate?"

He looked down at me, "I shouldn't have mentioned it. It was my mistake, one that I'm profusely repentant for." he said. "But you must understand that there are things about the Fae that not even I agree with nor understand."

I slightly cocked my head to the side, "So you're against it?"

"I might pay a price for interfering but yes, I am." he said. "Sookie has been nothing but generous and kind to me."

I felt myself relax as I sighed with relief. "Thank you." I said. "So you're leaving." I said, stating the obvious.

He took a step back, "I wanted to see you." he paused. "But I think that I've made a poor judgment. I shouldn't be here."

"You seem to be quite regretful tonight." I groaned. "Why?" I asked, pushing the issue.

"You're pregnant."

"And what's wrong with that?" I scoffed. "I thought we were friends?"

"We are." he said. "Its…" he paused, clearly struggling with his words.

"Awkward?" I offered.

_Guess the Fae don't know the meaning of 'friends with benefits'._

Not that that's what we are. It happened just that once. But still, being around me was beginning to be awkward for him.

"I don't know how to be your friend anymore."

_Oh._

"My life will make it easy since I'm complicated in a nutshell. In fact, my parents should've named me Complicated." I said, downplaying the situation. "All I can say is that I really like you but right now, I don't even know where I stand. I really enjoy you as a person but I wont force you to be somewhere you don't want to be. If its that difficult for you, take the time you need." I said. "Trust me, I will understand it if you don't want to be friends."

He sighed, "You don't understand." he said. "But in time, you will." and before I could ask him what he meant by that, he 'POP'.

_Damn fairies._

* * *

Sookie's labor lasted two days, almost three. They were close to performing a C-section because for some unknown reason in the _human_ world, she was having complications that worsened in the evening.

_Full moons._

Of course she objected unless it was absolutely necessary.

_A scar is a scar, no matter how much you can hide it._

But by then, AJ was getting antsy. He was worried about his mommy and scared that his parents won't be back for him. So I had him call his father one night to put his fears to rest. Although Alcide wanted to be home with his son, he couldn't get himself to leave her for more than thirty minutes. He feared her health as well as the baby's.

_I mean, who could blame him?_

When she was pregnant with AJ, her pregnancy wasn't as complicated as this one. In fact, I believe her fairy cousin helped her with taming her shifting fetus on full moons. She slept majority of the time too.

But with this pregnancy, it was different. Her first half wasn't too harsh. She bled every now and then which got a house call from Dr. Ludwig.

_Humans wouldn't understand._

And then when she went into her second half of her pregnancy, that's when things got pretty bad. It made her swollen ankles and back pain seem like heaven. Even I tried helping her through it with spells. And it helped, somewhat.

_But this boy is strong._

Well, that or it could've been the interference from her Fae kin that caused this pregnancy to be one of the worse ones to date.

_Not as bad as Amy's though._

* * *

"Hey-" I waved to Alcide as I walked with AJ hand in hand on our way to Sookie's room.

"AJ, son, go see your mom and your new baby brother." he said, pointing behind him. "I need to talk with Bella right now."

I glanced back at Amy who nodded. "Yeah, lets go see your new brother." she said, using her free hand to grab a hold of AJ. "I'm sure he's really little."

We waited until Amy and the kids were a good enough distance away before Alcide firmly gripped my arm. He pulled me down the opposite corridor immediately.

"Sookie almost died just a few hours ago." he growled, releasing me as he paced back and forth, clenching his fists. "She's so damn _stubborn_."

I glanced around, looking for the nearest stairwell. "Come." I said, grabbing him, dragging him into the stairwell with me. "You're pissed."

"Damn right, I'm pissed!" He gritted his teeth, "I didn't want another baby!" he nearly yelled as he punched the air. "She doesn't get it Bella!"

"I don't either…" I said softly, trying not to anger him further.

His head shot up, eyes darkened. "My kind, we rarely have more than one. But its not only because of the complications during the shifting." he said. "Some Were women miscarry during shifting on full moons, my mother had that problem before. With regular women, the risk escalates because the fetus will shift even if the mother can't. Many times they miscarry, a few cases they become infertile because of the scarring, and others even lose their lives because of shock and hemorrhaging." he growled. "But I've never known a family to have more than one shifter in their family if they're fathered by the same man."

I gasped, immediately slapping Alcide. "Shut up! I hope you're not thinking this one isn't yours!" I groaned. "Sookie loves you! She would _never_ betray you so you better get that shit out of your head right now!" I bellowed.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that. I didn't say that he wasn't mine." he said. "I thought this pregnancy would be different. I thought that since we had AJ, the worse was over. I thought that maybe he would be normal…like my sister. But I was wrong."

I shook my head as my brow twitched. "I'm sorry, I'm not following."

"Maybe because of who Sookie is, that is why both our sons are Weres." he said. "And even though she flat lined tonight, she is willing to try again." he growled, this time punching the cement wall. "For a girl!"

_Oh…_

I frowned at him, "You had an argument just before we came." I stated, noting the obvious tension. "But you cant expect-"

"Talk to her, please. You know what its like to grow up without a mother. Maybe if she saw things from your point of view, she will reconsider." he begged.

I bit my lip, "Alcide, she knows. I've told her this before." I said.

"Tell her again. Please." He grabbed my hands, "I cant lose her." he said softly. "I will do what I have to." he said in a warning tone. "But I wont lose her. I wont let my kids grow up without a mother."

_He better not be considering what I think he would consider in order to be sure his sons grow up with their mother.  
_

* * *

"Hi." I told Sookie as I closed the door behind me. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, "Tired." she said, cracking a smile. "But I'm here."

I nodded, taking a seat beside her bed. "I had Amy take the kids home." I told her. She simply nodded as she glanced down at her newborn son. "What's his name?"

She sat up slowly, repositioning her newborn as she continued to breastfeed him. "I struggled with his name. I wanted to name him after my grandfather but decided he needed his own name." she said. "So I named him Tristan Herveaux."

"A very handsome name for a wolf." I whispered as I observed his little fingers. "He has a lot of hair." I said. "More than AJ had when he was born."

"You think I'm going to lose him?" Sookie asked out of the blue as she flicked a tear off her cheek with her free hand.

"Who?" I asked, straightening up in my chair.

"Alcide." she said at the same as she inhaled.

_Damn it._

I didn't want to have this conversation here and now. She just had her baby. Its suppose to be a happy time to be thankful that both mother and child made it over the threshold safely.

I looked down at my hands on my lap, "He only wants what's best for you. He doesn't want to lose you and neither do I." I said, glancing at her sideways. "You know my story and although my father did an amazing job on his own, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." I said. "If you love your family, you will do anything and everything to stay alive." I told her. "Even if that means giving up your dream on having a big family…or a girl."

She nodded, tears now flowing uncontrollably. "He told you that I flat lined, didn't he?" I just nodded. "This wasn't suppose to happen like this. We thought that after having AJ, everything would be fine." she paused. "No, I was the one who thought that everything would be fine. But then…well." she said, waving her free hand in the air as she sucked in a breath. "You don't know how much I fought him on this. I refused to believe that my life was an entire curse and that my own child would bring me to my final breath." she said with a shake of her head. "I cant lose him Isabelle…"

"Then you know what you have to do." I said, now gripping her hand for comfort. "And be thankful that you're blessed with not just one, but two healthy baby boys."

_Not to mention still on earth and able to watch them grow up. That is a true blessing._

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, the one person whom I least expected to see stepped out with a vase of roses and balloons.

"Isabelle…" Pam said with a brazen grin.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched her carefully, unsure what to make of the situation before me.

_A vampire…here? _I asked myself. _But why?_

"What brings you here?" I asked and found the answer when my eyes rested on the balloons.

'_It's a boy.'_ I read in my mind. _Figured._

She shrugged, "Running errands." she said with a bored expression that I came use to seeing on her.

_Oh, this isn't good. Things are already rocky for the new parents as is. I'm sure Alcide would pull his hair out with this too on top of everything else._

I bit my lip as I glanced around. "I don't think it's a good idea right now." I nearly whispered, afraid Alcide might hear from all the way down the hall.

"Well…" she said slowly, switching her weight onto her other leg. "I'm sure you could wish the happy couple a congratulations then." she said as she practically shoved the vase and balloons in my arms. "I'll get the elevator for you since your arms are now full." she said with a smirk.

_What the hell?_

* * *

I waited until we were in the elevator and alone before I decided to say anything further.

"Its not that this isn't a nice gesture Pam, it really is and I'm positive Sookie would appreciate it." I said, giving her a sideways glance before continuing. "But she had a scare tonight and-"

"Things are stormy in paradise." she offered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No surprise there. Its quite common in _his _world." she said, semi jaded. "Listen, I may not understand what Eric's infatuation is with either of you or why does he continue to even bother." she said with a raised brow. "I'm only assuming he's trying to get to you through Sookie with hopes to maybe change her mind about him." she added.

"Not my problem."

"Actually it is. He knows Sookie is a kept woman but his curiosity or whatever it is ends there." she continued without missing a beat. "But you, you're vulnerable and that is what keeps him coming. That is why I'm here running _errands_ when I should be elsewhere." she grunted.

"I have kids." I said, thinking of excuse after excuse as to why _we_ cant ever be besides the obvious fact about his betrayal.

_She wasn't there, she wouldn't understand._

"Which makes you more vulnerable." she said, now turning to face me. "Everyone knows who you are Isabelle. You've made quite an impression in our _night world_." she said. "Why do you think Eric is trying to do everything he can to divert the situation? If you were married to him-"

If I could put my hands up, I would. Hell, I would shove this vase down her throat just so that she would shut up already.

"I'm not marrying Eric." I said firmly as I angrily gripped the vase. "My love life is complicated already, always been, actually. But marrying _Eric_ would be the last mistake I would ever make." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, that's not legal yet not to mention the fact that I'm pregnant _again_ and I don't know whether or not my baby daddy is ever coming back." I groaned but quickly caught myself and immediately bit my lip, ducking behind the flowers to hide my face.

_Fudge!_

"It would be safer for you if you had a man by your side."

_Maybe she didn't hear that last part._ I thought with wishful thinking. _I doubt it._

"And why would I need a man? Am I in danger? Should I be worried?" I asked, straightening up as the questions began rolling off of my tongue. "And is Eric the _man_ you have in mind?"

She smiled at me, just then. "Sookie was smart to marry the man who knocked her up. At least now she has the protection of the pack."

My head turned towards her, "I would've married the man that knocked me up too but some vampire bitch had him locked up." I hissed. "Hell, I would love to marry my daughter's father but there are so many things wrong with that situation, you wouldn't-couldn't even begin to understand." I said. "But Eric would and he does." I added in a bitter tone.

She chuckled, "Seems as if I pulled a nerve."

"Are you here to torment me?" I asked, eagerly. "I know you get a kick out of this shit." I groaned, emotions hanging on by a thread.

Pam's face hardened as she dropped her head low, "Shit." she whispered.

"_Shit_?" I stepped away from her, "What's wrong with you now?"

Before she could answer, the doors to the elevator opened, revealing none other than Eric Northman.

_Fudge! Can my night get any better?!_

"Mas-" Pam began to bow before him.

"Leave." he said strongly as he released a low growl. "Now."

_You don't have to tell me twice._ I thought as I was about to exit the elevator.

From beside me, Pam ran with vampire speed leaving a cool breeze and _Eric _behind.

Eric immediately stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I backed up slowly, keeping my eyes on him as the doors closed behind him.

_Aw man._

"Um…"

He glanced at the vase within my arms, cocking a brow to me. "You're not Sookie."

I looked down at the flowers and nodded, "You're right. I'm not." I said shoving the vase and balloons in his hands. "You can give it to her yourself." I said, stepping aside as I pressed for the lobby again.

He chuckled lightly as he placed the vase by his feet. "You're quite the ball of energy, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator as he propped a leg up, crossing his arms over his chest. "We may have only exchanged blood once but that was enough to sense you."

_Great. Guess he thought he was going to be my, what, Superman?_

"I'm fine, as you can see." I said, waving a hand down the length of my body. "No danger." I added with a roll of my eyes.

"You hate me, I understand." he said, carefully watching me. "But what happened to Ryan would've happened with or without my help. And I don't regret it because he deserved it for what he's done to you." he said, pulling the _STOP_ switch to the elevator.

_Smart. Now I have no other choice but to talk to him._

I frowned at him, "I don't hate you Eric. Maybe at first I blamed you for what Lily did but I've known her long enough to know that she will get what she wants." I said. "And although Ryan hurt me, deep down I still loved him."

He placed his leg down as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "So deep down you must love me too."

_Oh my god, is he serious right now?_

I let out a short laugh, "I thought we had this conversation before."

He nodded, slowly closing the gap between us. "Tell me again why you cant love me."

I stepped back only to be stopped by the wall of the elevator. "Circumstances has changed."

He flashed me his sexy grin that caused me to swallow hard. "Are you referring to your Sarpedonian friend?" he asked. My throat tightened and all I could do was nod, trying not to look him in the eye. _Rub more salt into my wound while you're at it. I'm already carrying the crazy man's child._ "I do believe that we've already met." he said in a cunning tone. "Have you ever wondered what a vampire like me is doing mainstreaming in these small towns?"

I shrugged, "No, I never thought of it."

_Should I be scared? _I asked. _And of who? Eric or Beau?_

"Its no coincidence I'm here. Its no coincidence you met me either, I'm sure. And its definitely no coincidence Gabe secured a way into your life." he said, moving closer.

_Gabe?_

"Wait, who?"

He frowned down at me, "He didn't even tell you his real name either?" he asked, shocked. "He found me on the shores of England in the early 1900's." But then he paused. "Do you want to know why your friend traveled so far to find me?"

_No._

"Why do you care?"

"You're willing to love a man who knew you were going to be here, who practically dictated your life and everyone in it up until now?" he groaned. "And yet you cant let yourself love _me_?"

I shook my head at him, "That's where you're wrong." I said. "I don't love him. Maybe I hoped that for once I could have a normal relationship. But I was so wrong."

_Again._

He punched the wall behind me, causing me to flinch.

"You can forgive him but not me?!" he bellowed. "What have I done that was so wrong? What did I ever do that was worse than any man in your life?" he asked in an almost hurtful tone. "Tell me."

I looked down at my feet, "Anything that you have done I can forgive…" I whispered. "…and I do. I know that in your own way, even thought at times I don't understand it, you've done all that you can to protect me. And I'm grateful for that, believe me I am." I continued. "But with vampires, there's danger. I've heard it all before. Its like me being on my period in a shark tank or something." _Bad metaphor, I know. But I'm sure he gets it. _"I don't want to end up hurt like Sookie. And now I have kids to think about with another on the way, I cant risk their lives for my own selfish reasons…"

"I can protect you just as I've protected you all these years." he said, lifting my chin with his finger. "She's my daughter too." he said. "Although it feels somewhat strange…"

I bit my lip, "You don't understand Eric."

"Yes…I do."

I looked up and into his eyes, "Then why are you trying to make this hard for both of us?"

He furrowed his brows, "You think that just because you have children, other vampires wouldn't bring you any harm? That they give a fuck whether or not they become orphans in the process of draining you of your life or use you for your powers? Ever thought that they might use your own kids against you?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"But I'm not with you. I don't want nothing to do with your vampire world. Why would-?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter what you want Bella. What matters is that Victor knows about you now. And because you're not mine or anybody's, you don't have the protection that you need."

"Who's Victor?"

"He is Lily's maker and he's trying everything in his powers to get to me. Its just a matter of time now."

_Oh great. Another vampire psycho? _I mentally groaned. _Fuck, I really am a magnet to crazy._

"Does he know about _her_?" I asked, voice trembling. "Is this what Pam was talking about?"

"I cant risk it." he said low with a shake of his head. "If I have to take you by force, I will just to keep you safe." he told me as he stepped back, pushing in the _STOP_ switch to the elevator.

It took a second before the elevator jolted, continuing on its course.

I sucked in a breath, "Can you give me some time to think about this?" I asked. Actually, it sounded more like a plea. "I just need _time_ for all of this to register."

He nodded, gazing down at me from the other side of the elevator with his hands now in his pockets. "Don't wait too long." he said.

_Double fudge brownies, I can't believe I'm considering marrying Eric._


	7. Her Day Pt 1

**A/N: I'm sorry for posting this chapter later than expected. Its just that I've been busy trying desperately to find a job and hoping that at least one will hire me lol. So anyways, here it is. And thanks a bunch for reading! **

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Its been about six months since Joanne abducted my daughter.

_Although it feels like it was only yesterday._

The guys took Brad out to Shreveport for his bachelor party. And by guys, I mean Alcide, Jason, Sam, JB, and Terry.

_I just hope that they went anywhere _but_ Fangtasia._ I thought to myself. _Not that I'm trying to avoid Eric._

Yes, weeks earlier he asked me to marry him. Being in a complicated mess, I couldn't give him an answer.

_Still can't, actually._

So what else is there to do?

_Continue living my life, duh.  
_

The world will not stop just because I can't make a choice.

_I just have to put_ that _on the back burner until I figure out my next move. _I mentally decided within myself. _And did I mention that it was also Amy's bachelorette party? _

Which Sookie and I threw for her.Bon Temps, being a small town and all, that left very few options.

_Merlotte's it is._

I didn't want to feel disarmed and vulnerable. So for this special occasion, I asked Rose to come to Bon Temps to watch over our children.

_After what I've been through, I didn't want to take a risk with my girl's lives again._

And I knew everyone's kids will be in good hands.

_She is Rose, a powerful witch from Alcaeus._ I thought. _It's a guarantee our kids will be safe._

* * *

"Lafayette, can we get a round of shots?" Sookie shouted.

I could tell that she was excited to finally be out with the girls. A little over three weeks ago, she gave birth to her son, Tristan.

_Crap. _I thought to myself as I looked at the shot glass in front of me.

I licked my lips as I turned to Amy, "Don't be mad alright?"

She threw her head back as she took her shot.

"Mad at what?" she shouted louder than the music as she bit into her slice of lemon.

I leaned closer to her ear, "I'm pregnant." I whispered.

I knew I had to say something soon.

_At least before I start showing._

The lemon dropped from her mouth as she stared at me, wide eyed.

"No…" she whispered.

I shrugged, trying to force a smile. "Don't say anything yet alright? I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"Bella, you haven't-" Tara was saying before Amy grabbed my hand and dragged me to the hallway.

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me? When your damn water broke or something?" she whispered a yell to me.

I looked at her and laughed softly, "No!" I paused. "I don't know. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would condemn me or something. Tell me that I should abort it, I don't know. I mean, its not like you even listen to half the shit that comes out your mouth sometimes and right now…I need a friend."

She shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips, "And why the hell would I do that? I can be a tad bit bitchy at times but I wouldn't-" she paused, "Oh…"

"_Beau."_

I nodded, "Exactly." I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well fuck me sideways." she whispered, her words hallow as she braced herself on the stack of beers. "So what are you going to do? Are you ever going to tell him? You do realize that he was the psycho creepy mailman, right?" she began rambling. "Ooh and Cristiano would probably break necks when he finds out." she grinned. "Not that it matters because he's an ass. But…I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, first off, what does Cristiano got to do with _any _of this? I mean, he is obviously trying to avoid me since he didn't even bother going to Brad's bachelor party." _Some best friend he turned out to be._ "So, um, whatever on that one, thank you very much." I partially hissed.

"He lives in California now. He's working too. So it was hard for him to take the time off, being that he just started out there. But he will be at the wedding. I mean he is the best man." she quickly informed me. "Just thought you should know."

I rolled my eyes, "And you just _had_ to make me your matron of honor didn't you?"

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her breasts, "You're my best friend. Besides, its not like I was trying to hook you two up. You both already did that and that ended pretty badly." she reminded me. "And that hookup was _before_ my engagement, by the way." she added.

"Yeah…don't remind me." I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, back to what I was saying. Secondly, I wish I knew Beau-" _If that's even his real name._ "-was the insane, crazed, lunatic mailman _before_ I decided to screw him." I groaned, mentally slapping myself. "And lastly, right now, being pregnant is the least of my problems."

_Not with more vampire drama on the rise._

"I'm not sure if its the liquor talking or what." She said as she immediately pulled me in for a hug, "But oh I am so happy! AJ and Izzy, mine and yours." she sighed heavily, "It was meant to be."

I pulled away slowly with my hands on her shoulders, "What do you mean when you just said _mine and yours_?"

She lift her blouse up to reveal her stomach. "I think I'm about four months along, maybe more. I have to see a doctor to confirm the timing first."

I slapped her so hard on her arm, it left a red handprint. "Amy! You're not suppose to be drinking!"

She rolled her eyes, "It was just one shot. Besides, its _my_ bachelorette party and damn it, I'm going to enjoy it since I wont be drinking for a _long_ time." she groaned. "Besides, isn't it just like a head and a heart right now or something?"

I shook my head, disappointed at the fact that she risked her own child's health for her own selfish reasons.

"I hope you have a baby girl and she grows up to be just like you. I can guarantee you wont like what you see." I told her.

"Was that a curse?" she asked, curious. "Cos if it is, well, I will prove you wrong. She's going to be_ nothing_ like me. I will beat her ass if she does." she growled.

_Oh my god._

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm being realistic."

"Congrats by the way." I told her, sighing after a brief silence as I leaned back against the wall. "Promise you wont say anything to anyone okay?"

She nodded, "Not until you do. But by then, I'm sure _everyone_ will notice your growing lump. I mean, heller, my wedding isn't for another three weeks."

"I'm probably about nine weeks along so I shouldn't be showing just yet." I groaned, "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

The days that followed, I eventually told my friends of another unexpected pregnancy. They were going to figure out sooner or later. And hiding my baby bump under loose clothing and jackets wasn't going to cut it since the weather would be warming up pretty soon.

_That would be much too obvious._

Of course word around town was that I was probably sleeping with Sookie's husband.

_It will always be high school no matter how old we get._

According to many, their marriage seem to be on the rocks. But if you ask me, they loved each other. Alcide might not be too happy about having another child so soon after AJ, but that didn't make him love his family any less.

Then the other rumor was this was another one of Jason's babies. Of course I told Luna first hand that she had nothing to worry about. But in the back of her mind, she sort of believed them.

_Déjà vu all over again._

* * *

The day of Amy's wedding started out similar to Sookie's with us sitting in the chairs through the hair and makeup stage while gossip folks crowded the room.

_And here I was, pregnant…_again_. _

But thankfully this time, I wasn't showing that much yet. The swelling in my ankles and feet wouldn't be starting for another few months so I could stand on my feet a lot longer this time. And did I mention that the alterations made to help conceal my small baby bump made a big difference?

_Maybe I should've gained back the weight that I lost. _I thought to myself. _At least then I could blame it on the holidays._

"Your dad is here." Amy announced the moment I was released from the chair. "He's with Izzy and Elena."

"Thanks Amy."

* * *

The ceremony and reception was being held at their new home. Because they both had friends and family that were of the vampire race, it was another evening wedding.

But unlike Sookie's wedding, this one was different. Not just by design but by the feel of the atmosphere that I helped Amy put into it.

White formal chairs divided evenly with candles that lighted the wedding aisle. Small details that lead up to a beautiful archway weaved with white, red, and yellow roses and baby's breath.

_Its romantic and yet so beautiful._

The reception was under a large canopy that over looked their garden was made up of an off white silky chiffon that was transparent enough that you could see the moon and stars above. The centerpieces and chandeliers had clusters of white and yellow roses as well as crystals that was overwhelmingly gorgeous.

I didn't have to ask Amy why she chose yellow and white as her color scheme because I already knew.

Yellow is known for wisdom and honor, cheerfulness, stability and security, everything a marriage needs and more. When used in rituals or spells, it strengthens the imagination and concentration as well as the gaining of trust.

White is the balance of all colors. The white roses are for spiritual enlightenment, healing of emotions, purity and cleansing, peace, clarity and unity, and provides protection.

But only on the archway and on Amy and Brad's sweethearts table will you find red roses mixed in.

Red is for vitality and strength, health, passion, love, sex, fertility, attraction and more that a couple needs to help maintain a healthy relationship. It strengthens their magnetism energy, their desire for one another, which, in turn, will lead them down a long and happy road together.

_This time, it's the real thing. _I mentally concluded as I made my way out of the room.

* * *

I spotted my dad and Dina with the girls sitting near the piano as they watched the pianist play.

Dina looked as if she was just about ready to pop. Her stomach was so big and low, an inch forward, she might tip over. She looked happy.

_They both look really happy._

I walked over to my dad and Dina and gave them a hug.

"This place is beautiful." Dina said in awe at the tranquil scenery before us.

"Its magical isn't it?" I whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

I don't remember being this happy. Especially after everything, even after knowing I'll be raising three kids on my own, I was genuinely happy.

"Bella, you're almost showing already." my father said as he placed his hand over my belly. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

I laughed, "No, not yet. I wont know for another couple of weeks." I told him. "Which reminds me, I have an appointment with the doctors next Thursday."

Dina smiled as she rubbed her bump, "Well we're having both a boy and a girl."

"Really?" I hugged my dad, "Oh I'm so happy for you."

I'm positive every man wants to have their boy and finally, after all these years, my dad will be getting the boy he probably always dreamed of.

"So where's your date this evening?" he asked me.

I looked around the room and whispered, "Honestly, he hasn't arrived yet." I sighed dramatically, "Mr. Right is late _again_."

Dina knew I was joking. My dad however, it took him a moment longer before he realized I didn't have a date.

_This is Bon Temps for crying out loud. What did he expect?  
_

Most of the men in this town is either taken or too dumb and ignorant to pass as dates.

"Bella, it would've been nice to see you here with someone." my dad said to me.

I nodded, "Well dad, this is a small town and trust me, all the good ones are taken. Or handicapped." I told him as I ran my fingers through Izzy's hair. "Besides, who would want to escort a pregnant woman?"

"I would." I heard a familiar man's voice from behind.

As I turned around, my heart literally stopped.

_Oh…my…GOD!_

It took all the strength I had left in me not to run to him, wrap my arms around his neck, and squeeze the life from his _free_ body.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He smiled at me and then at my girls, "Amy invited me."

I nodded, "I can see that."

I wanted to ask more but knew this wasn't the time or the place to have this conversation.

"And who is this beauty?" he asked, kneeling before Izzy.

I stroked her hair, "Don't be rude honey bun. Its okay, this is mommy's friend." I reassured her as I glanced to the side at Elena.

Before Izzy could answer him, Elena stood up from beside my father and ran straight to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled up at me as he wrapped his long arms around her.

For a moment, time itself stood still and all that was there was me, my girls, and_ Dominic_.

It literally felt surreal to be standing here with him. Although his appearance was a definite change, he seem to remember who he was before being imprisoned.

_Dominic is Elena's father._ I told my dad who just nodded.

"Nice to meet you Dominic. This is my fiancé Dina and I'm Isaac, Bella's father." he told him as they shook hands. "Dina, we should get something to drink." he suggested as he helped her to her feet.

"Nice to finally meet you." Dominic said as he held onto his daughter.

I watched my dad lead the way as him and Dina made their way to the bar.

"Lets walk." I told him.

* * *

"How did you get out?" I asked, the moment we were alone.

The only other place that I knew we would find privacy would be Amy's garden.

Elena pushed Izzy on the tree swing, giving us a moment to ourselves.

"With the help of a friend of yours, he managed to pull some strings." he said. "At least, according to the council."

I frowned, "What friend and what do you owe him?"

I could only imagine Eric doing such a thing. Of course with a hidden agenda I was now waiting to hear about.

He chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't owe him anything and neither do you."

"So you're free?" I asked, leaning against the tree. "I mean, really free. Or are you on the run?"

Another chuckle. "The charges against me were dropped."

And that was when I decided now was the right time to hug him. A few seconds later, his arms wrapped around me.

"You don't realize how happy I am to see you here." I whispered against his chest. "Please tell me you're here to stay and that this isn't a dream."

"I'll be here for as long as you need me."

I looked up at him, "As happy as I am to hear you say that, it pains me more to know that Izzy wont ever be able to share that bond with her father."

_And that's my fault._

The men that I choose to be in my life has an effect on my girl's lives.

"I wouldn't treat her any different Bella. She is a part of you too." he said, kissing my forehead.

_Please, don't let this be a dream. _I mentally begged. _Please let this be anything but a dream…_


	8. Her Day Pt 2

**A/N: I got some good but kind of bad news, lol. I GOT A JOB! ^_^ Woohoo! Yay me! But...the bad news is that I will be writing and updating less frequently :(( Its very bittersweet, believe me, I know.  
**

**Anyhoo, to celebrate with my readers on such great news, I decided to add another chapter before my life gets even more hectic, lol. Thanks for reading && I will try to squeeze in time whenever I can because you all are awesome! c:  
**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

As I began my walk down the isle, all eyes was on me, making me feel small and under a microscope. The walk wouldn't feel so dreadful if _he_ wasn't at the end of that isle, waiting.

_Ugh._

The one thing that could turn this day sour was _Cristiano_.

_Thank God Amy listened to me and had us all walk down the aisles separately._ I thought as I looked ahead. _Yes, as screwed up as we both are, I cant deny how I feel._

Yet there he is, _again_, trying his best to avoid looking me dead in the eye. He's looking everywhere and at everyone except _me_.

_And like fire, rejection burns deep every_ fucking_ time._

I was happy, really happy.

_Until this moment, that is._

Sure my life has many downsides to it.

_Many which, I'm quite sure I so _don't _need to get into._

But I had more than enough to be grateful for; my daughters alive and with me, for one. I have friends and not to mention family, which is extending more within the year. And last, but never least, Amy and her beautiful wedding.

_So yes, I do have a lot to be happy about. In almost every area in my life._ I mentally told myself. _Except the space that Cristiano had engraved__._

I don't know what it is. Seeing him, knowing he's there, it just hurts too much. Maybe it was my wacky hormones because of my pregnancy or maybe this was my actual feelings.

_Or maybe by Nick being here and_ free_ threw me off entirely._

Whatever it was had me on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

_And why does it have to be now?_

I didn't understand it. I mean, months ago, I used a spell to erase the hurt that I endured over the years.

_Brought on by the men that I gave my heart to, only for them to crush it so carelessly._

And well, that helped me get through one hell of a grieving period. It brought me back from the lowest point that I've ever been in my life.

_Did the sight of him break the spell?_ I thought as I tried to wrap my head around it. _Ugh. Just great.  
_

So like the woman I am, unable to hold it in any longer, I let the tears flow as I flashed the fakest smile I could conjure up. At least I hoped that everyone who saw me believed that the tears that grazed my cheeks were tears of joy and happiness.

_We all live in a house on fire. No fire department to call, no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it._ I thought to myself as I recited one of Tennessee William's quotes.

When I reached the end of the isle, I half nodded to Brad who struggled not to frown at me before taking my place in formation.

_Breathe. Remember to breathe. _I reminded myself as I exhaled.

The moment was short lived because seconds later Amy and her father appeared behind the six foot hedges.

At that point, seeing her smiling as she held onto her father, it dawned on me that this would be final. This was _her_ happy ending.

Sure, she had rough times with a failed marriage and miscarriages under her belt. But Amy made it out, still fighting, still willing to love, and still strong as ever.

_And she deserves this._

Then as her father lift her veil and kissed her cheek, I saw tears flowing from her eyes. The sight of her crying, it broke down the remaining barrier that held back the tears and I began crying with her.

"Bella, you're suppose to be strong." she whispered as she dabbed at her cheeks.

I hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much." I whispered in her ear, lips quivering, before grabbing her bouquet and stepping back into formation.

She blew a kiss at me and mouthed, 'I love you too' as she grabbed Brad's hands.

The vows that they recited, this time, it was heart felt. Deep down inside, I knew that this time, she would keep her vows. She loved him more than words could say. And I knew he felt the same about her.

"I, Brad…"

"I, Amethyst Marie, take thee, Brad, to be my lawful wedded Husband…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish, and worship, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"…to love and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

And as Brad placed the ring on Amy's finger, he smiled down at her with loving eyes.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

_He now completed her._

"Love alone is capable in uniting living beings in such a way as to complete and fulfill them, for it alone takes them and joins them by what is deepest in themselves. Now as you Brad and you Amethyst, have consented in matrimony and have pledged your faith to one another, I pronounce that you are now husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss." said their Priest.

Brad gently placed both his hands on the side of Amy's face and for a moment, they gazed into each others eyes before kissing.

"I love you…" he whispered to her.

She nodded as she placed her hand over his, "I love you too…"

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness for you, now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two persons, but there is one life before you. Go to your dwelling place to enter into days of togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the earth." said their Priest.

"Amen!" everyone cheered as we all watched Mr. and Mrs. Vargas take their walk of unity down the isle.

_Aw crap. _I immediately cringed.

I knew what was coming right after that. I had to walk down the isle with _him_.

From behind Sookie cleared her throat. "Bella…you're holding up traffic." she whispered through her smile.

"Please…don't remind me." I told her as I grabbed his waiting arm, avoiding his eyes.

"Well this _isn't_ awkward." he said after we began walking.

"Don't talk to me." I said through my fake smile. "You're the last person I wanted to see here."

And just to show how much I didn't enjoy having him touching me, I picked up the pace, taking longer strides. Then once we reached the end of the runner, I practically pushed him off of me as I picked up the hem of my dress and went the opposite way.

Of course as my baby would have it, I ended up heading straight to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

_This is what I _don't _miss about being pregnant._

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Sookie asked when I returned to the wedding party.

I nodded, "Oh, you know…morning sickness." I told her as I placed my hand over my growing stomach. "I'm just glad she waited until _after _the ceremony."

She smiled as she held Tristan. "Ugh, I always hated that too." she told me before joining her waiting husband and son.

As I watched her walk away, I realized one thing. I sometimes wondered what everyone really thought of me. I mean, here I am, going on my third child. And yet the father of my kids are still a mystery to everyone but me.

_They must think I'm a slut who gets pregnant on accident. _I thought to myself as I made my way over to my table. _Well, the accident part is true, except this time._ I corrected myself._ And as for the slutty part…well, you be the judge._

"I never thought you were a slut." Brad whispered in my ear from behind.

_Crap._

"I have to remind myself that I'm not the only one besides Sook who reads minds."

He chuckled, "Yeah…must be in the genes."

I smiled at him, "Must be."

He gently grabbed my hand, "May I have this dance with the matron of honor?"

I shrugged, "Um, shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?"

He nodded, "We have the rest of our lives." he said as he lead me to the dance floor and further away from my seat.

"So…"

He smiled, "How are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I knew you were going to ask that."

He spinned me around once unexpectedly before continuing. "I have to make sure that you and baby is alright. Too much stress isn't good for them you know." he said, sighing. "Besides, its my fault that you would be stressing because de Rossi is my friend."

"I'll manage." I whispered, "All I have to do is avoid him and I'll be just peachy."

Another nod, "And how's your dreams? Have they subsided?"

That's when I stopped dancing. "What are you the town doctor or something?"

He gripped my waist and pulled me along the dance floor, "As a matter of fact, I am. Dr. Anderson is retiring or more like has retired."

I felt my stomach flutter.

"What?" I muttered.

_Oh no…_I mentally groaned. _Brad's a _vagina_ doctor? Why didn't I know about this?_

_"_I do believe the correct term is gynecologist." he smirked.

_Same thing._

Dr. Anderson was my baby doctor. I couldn't have my best friend's husband up in my _business_ even if its his job. That would be just weird and extremely gross.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No." He shook his head, "Actually, I'm pretty serious."

I slowly pulled away from him, "You know I cant have you as my doctor right? That is just-"

"Strange?" he offered. "I know. So I passed you on. Believe me, I understand."

_Thank God._

I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders. "So if Dr. Anderson has retired, who do I have an appointment with next week?"

_The nurse didn't mention any changes to me when I called the other day._

"I believe its Dr. Kevin Richards. Not sure." he said. "But I did go through your file and you had mentioned dreams so I thought that I should ask."

I smiled, "Oh…that. Yeah, its just dreams that I've been having for a few months now. I just figured it was because of the pregnancy, that's why I mentioned it."

He bent his head toward mine, "And you're sure its not a premonition? A vision maybe?"

I don't know why I never thought of that. I figured it was probably a dream my baby was having and somehow the baby was transmitting it to me.

_Oh sugar._

"Excuse me." I told him, leaving him on the dance floor as I found my chair.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Amy asked, taking a seat next to me. "You look like you're about to burst."

I turned to her and nodded, "I'm fine. Really…I am."

* * *

I had the same dream, one that I've been having for the past three months. Or at least I thought it was. But now that I think about it, it started, off and on, almost a year ago.

The dream usually started out dull and majority of the time, I could never actually remember anything when I did wake from it. Just bits and pieces here and there. But ever since my pregnancy, that's when the dreams intensified. The older my baby gets, the more my dream drags on longer and more vivid and realistic.

_Maybe my baby will be gifted like me._

I'm laying in the middle of a beautiful meadow, one similar to my back yard. The grass is lush and green and I'm surrounded by a landscape of orchids (which I just recently planted, like last week). The birds are singing in the trees near by. The sky is a clear blue with maybe one or two clouds floating above.

But here's where the dream turns into a nightmare. Smack dab in the middle of that beautiful meadow is me, dying. But I am not alone. No, thankfully, I am not dying alone. Cristiano is kneeling beside me clutching a small bundle to his chest. He is sad, I know that much. Crying, possibly.

_But why?_

Then in the midst of things, a bright figure appears before me. He is talking, but I don't understand him. I don't even think he's talking to me. Sometimes, its as if he's talking to Cristiano, but I know he's not. He's talking to me.

But boy oh boy is he beautiful. He is dreamy, nothing like I have ever seen. His appearance is mesmerizing. I literally cant take my eyes off of him. And his scent alone is intoxicating, addicting even.

_An angel? Am I getting a one way ticket straight to Heaven? _I laughed to myself at the thought. _Yeah, like that would happen._

Then as I try to focus on who is that bright figure before me because something about him seems so familiar, I wake up.

_Every single damn time._

* * *

_**Cristiano's POV:**_

Seeing her with that guy isn't hurting me as much as I thought it would.

_I guess all I needed was time…_

Time to clear my head. Time to separate my past from my future. Time to focus on what I really wanted in my life. And I had exactly that..._time_.

_Now all I feel is…empty._

Seeing her, in his arms, laughing…it opened my eyes to something that I had buried deep down, I already knew.

_It was always her._

I know that I have no right to ask this of her. I was the one who pushed her away when she needed me most. I was the one who was stubborn and just plain ignorant when all I had to do was look into her eyes, then I would see the truth_…_no, then I would _know_ the truth.

_I _loved_ her._

I _wanted_ to be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh. I _wanted_ my arms around her at night and to be the one she wakes up next to every morning. I _wanted_ to be there, with her, to wipe away her tears. I _wanted_ to be the one to see her fall and laugh with her about it. I _wanted _to be the one to watch her kids-no _our_ kids grow older with each passing day. I _wanted_ to share all of that with her.

_I wanted her to be dancing in my arms, not his. _I thought to myself as I sat back, watching them on the dance floor. _But now? I just don't care._

"Go talk to her." Brad nudged me. "You know, I could've told you months ago that the choice you made was the wrong one. But…as usual, you never listen to me."

I growled, "Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Its not like he knows exactly what's been going on in my life. I haven't told anyone about what happened to me that night on the top of the mountain of Alcaeus. If I did, they would think I've lost my marbles.

"Hear what?" He chuckled, "I told you so?"

I sipped on my scotch, "She deserves someone better than me. Someone who will worship the very ground she walks on. Someone who will treat her better than how I treated her."

"Someone like him?" he offered. "Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy. He went to prison to protect her-"

I groaned, "You don't think I know that? I already know their story." I said to him just before I tanked the rest of my scotch. "Just stop trying to push me to her."

"Right…and like that's going to help? Getting wasted enough to pick a fight with Dominic?" he shook his head, "If you do that, she will never forgive you."

I cocked my head to the side as I looked over at him, "And why is that?"

_Not like I was planning it._

But he obviously knew something that I didn't.

He leaned in, "That's Elena's father. They got mad history together and they even share a daughter. You cant compete with that man. She was his _way_ before she ended up in your bed."

_And this is suppose to surprise me?_

I shoved him, "Way to tip toe around my feelings _buddy_." I scowled at him, "And its not like that…with her."

_Not anymore._

He put his hands up, "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. Just be careful okay? Its just a warning because I already know how that scenario will end."

"Don't you have a wife to entertain?"

He sighed deeply as he placed one hand on my shoulder, "Don't miss that train de Rossi, I cant promise you a second chance." and then he left my side to be at his wife's.

Of course, like many times before, I didn't listen. Instead, I left not long after.

_What's the point? My heart is now empty._

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

It was time for Amy to toss her bouquet. Of course, I didn't want to be in that small crowd of _very _single and yet desperate women. Everyone I knew had someone, and I do mean _everyone_, including my dad.

_This is so embarrassing!_

I made sure I stood off to the side of the crowd. I was pregnant, need I remind you, I didn't need these single women knocking me down like some damn linebacker.

_Thanks, but no thanks._

"Okay…I'm going to throw the bouquet and someone better catch it!" Amy screamed with her back towards us.

I rolled my eyes as I glanced over at Jessica. Although I had to wonder why she was even here with us. Last I remember, she was dating a vampire and they were going pretty strong.

_Maybe she never done this before._

"This should be fun. Although I don't expect to get married." she whispered. "Like _ever_."

"This is fun only to someone who actually wants to catch it." I shook my head, "And I don't want to catch it."

"Heads up." Jessica warned me.

As soon as I saw the bouquet tumbling my way, I cheated, using my powers, and changed its direction to my right.

_Like hell am I catching that thing._ I thought as I bit my lip, hoping no one noticed. _Damn it Amy, I know she was aiming for me._

From the corner of my eye, Brad's cousin, I think, was jumping up and down as she pumped the bouquet in the air.

Amy ran over to me, "Aw, I would've thought that you caught it. It would be nice-"

I smiled as I linked my arm with hers, "Yeah…too bad." I shook my head slowly. "But hey, there's always next time."

_No fucking way am I doing that again._

* * *

"I saw what you did." Dominic whispered in my ear when I sat down next to him.

I shrugged, "Oh boo hoo. Like anyone actually believes in that crap."

"You know, marriage isn't so bad."

I cocked my head to the side as I raised a brow at him, "Right…because _you_ married before."

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, I wouldn't know first hand…"

I shook my head at him, "Besides the point. I think its ridiculous to throw your bouquet at the next single woman. I found it embarrassing as well as dangerous for someone in my condition."

His eyes darted to my bump and then back to me, "Who is the lucky guy?"

I slapped my thighs just before standing to my feet, "Okay…I think its time for me to go." I said. "And lucky guy?" I scoffed, grabbing Izzy from his arms. "I'm the idiot for getting mixed up with his phantom _behind_." I whispered. I turned to Elena who was falling asleep next to her father. "Come on honey bun, its way past your bedtime."

Dominic stood up, "Hey, let me help you with her." he said, grabbing Izzy, who was sound asleep even with music blasting from the large speakers. "You shouldn't be carrying anything or _anyone _heavy."

"Thanks." I said, grabbing a hold of Elena, "Lets tell your aunt Amy and uncle Brad bye first okay?"

She just nodded as she followed along like a walking zombie.

* * *

After saying our goodbyes and congratulations, I drove home with Dominic following behind. He insisted on making sure that we got home safely and he also wanted to be the one to carry Izzy inside.

I wasn't complaining because I was tired myself. Well, that and I figured now would be the perfect time to give him back his money.

_Looks like I better update my resume._ I thought to myself as I lead him down to the basement.

"Bella, don't worry about it." he said. "That's not why I came."

I shook my head, "No, no…I cant."

He grabbed the duffle bag from my hands and tossed it to the side, "I have millions more stashed all across this plain and the next and in several currencies. Don't worry about it."

I gritted my teeth. "And you're not just saying that?"

He chuckled, "You're raising our daughter. That should be a good enough reason. Besides, I would never want to see you struggle, especially if you don't have to."

_Man, how did I ever get so damn lucky?_

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much." I whispered. "Please tell me you're not leaving yet." I told him, slowly pulling away. "Its refreshing to know you're here."

"I have twelve years to catch up on. I'm not leaving her or you." he said to me. "So, are you ever going to tell me who managed to knock you up and didn't bother taking responsibility?"

I shrugged, starting back up the stairs. "He doesn't know I'm pregnant." I told him, pausing midway. "Its kind of a long story…"

"Let me guess. The best man?" From behind, Dominic was laughing softly to himself. "Isn't the best man and the maid of honor suppose to hook up _after_ the ceremony? Not _before_?"

Stopping at the top of the basement stairs, I turned around. "What?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "You're making fun of me?" I smiled at him. "Ha, ha…laugh it up."

_Ha! You're so wrong._

"Oh I will." he said, shaking his head. Then his laughter died down as he made his way up the stairs. "As much as I hate to say this, you shouldn't let him slip through your fingers."

I frowned, "Um thanks, I guess." I said hesitantly. "But Cristiano isn't the father."

"Then who?" he asked, curious after a brief pause.

I was about to tell him about _Beau_ but before a single syllable exited my mouth, Dominic charged pass me so fast, I stumbled backwards against the door.

_What the hell was that about?_

* * *

I followed Dominic to find him standing at the top of my porch stairs.

"-here?" Dominic asked, breathless. "Gabrielus, I thought you were dead. That's what Catalina told me…and I saw you." he said, clearly shocked. "How are you still standing here? Like this?"

_His brother?_

I remember him briefly mentioning his brother.

_What did he say about him again?_ I thought to myself as I peered around Dominic, stepping out and onto the porch.

"It's a long story." he said, stepping closer. "But I came here to talk to _her_."

_Motherfucker._

* * *

**A/N: ****Yes, I'm trying to tie up all my loose ends. I finally wrote her_ dream_ into the story, the dream that starts off the Isabelle series. *sighs* The end is near...I hope.**_  
_

******And just curious, do you have any clue as to what I'm getting at with Gabrielus? What twist did I come up with? ;p I wonder if the small hints that I dropped in the beginning chapters of the story gave the twist away.  
**

******Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Attack of the Zombie

**A/N: I must apologize entirely for not updating sooner! With this new job & an open schedule, my _ME_ time has been limited. I forgot what it was like balancing work & home life, lol. When I'm catching up on my shows (thank GOD for DVR lmao!) I'm also working on my Christmas gifts (hand made scarves). So yeah, I must multi task. However, since today is officially my day off & my home _chores_ are done, I decided to add another chapter :)) **

**Btw, I hope I have some time to finish the chapter that I've been working on "/  
**

**Anyways...I got a review recently from a fellow reader who didn't think that having Isabelle quitting her job was setting a good example to other women out there & that I should promote independence. Honestly, I did that because I wanted Isabelle to be there for her girls, her days really are limited. If I could spend one more day, one more hour, hell, even one more minute with my sister who passed away some years ago, I would jump at that chance. I would have never taken the time that we had left for granted. But not only that, I also needed her to have time on her hands for this story. It was never done intentionally to devalue women across the world. I just wanted her to have the time that I never had to spend it the way that she wanted with whom she wanted. Of course, not without a few bumps along the way LOL which makes a pretty good storyline ;p  
**

**Thank you for reading & for your patience. You truly are awesome!  
**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Is this some kind of sick joke the two of you are playing?" I hissed, creating a distance between not only '_Beau_' and I but between Dominic too. "The two of you are _brothers_? So what was this, a game or a bet you two got going on? Who can knock me up first or some shit?" I growled angrily.

Beau (whom I now know as Dominic's brother, Gabrielus) had an unreadable expression as he watched me, never taking his eyes off of me.

Dominic, however, was just as confused as he glanced between us. "You know each other?"

"Yes." we said simultaneously.

"She's carrying my unborn child." Gabrielus said with a hardened jaw.

Before I could think what I was going to add after that, Dominic tackled Gabrielus to the ground. Anger rose a few notches above normal fights between siblings. Fists were thrown, a few missed, but not enough. And blood was shed.

_Oh sugar._

I knew that this was bad and only the beginning. I knew things would only get worse from here. And well, I really didn't know what to do. I mean, what can I do? I'm pregnant.

_Ugh. Why cant I have visions when I really need them? _

I'm sure if I did, I wouldn't be standing here watching these two idiots brawl like it's a MMA match.

_A supernatural version, anyways._

But when they decided to use their powers on each other; Dominic and his fire and wrathful blows and Gabrielus and his ice (literally) and water, that's when I decided to retreat into my house.

_Fuck it. I'm exhausted. Let them kill each other, that would solve my problem._

* * *

As much as I wanted to talk to Amy, I really didn't want to ruin her honeymoon. So I took my issues to Sookie.

"Brothers?"

I nodded, "And they look nothing alike. Total opposites."

_Just like their powers._

"Wow, you got yourself in a pickle." she said softly in an apologetic tone. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "Dig another hole in your yard and hide?"

She frowned at me, taking a moment to herself before gasping. "Come with me."

"Um, where, to another planet?"

"Last night I received some bad news…" she began with a slight pout. "My cousin, Hadley, she's dead and she left me everything."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "But where is it that you need to go? Like you have to get her body or something?"

She shook her head as she began fidgeting. "No, no. She was turned vampire some years ago…I think." she said, giving it a moments thought. "She has an apartment in New Orleans and I have to go there and like clean it out. You know, pack it up."

I nodded, "Oh."

"Alcide cant go with me since he has work and this was so last minute. In fact, I wasn't sure when I was planning on going."

"Are you taking your boys?"

"No, I talked it over with Jason. When I decided to go, he promised to watch them while I'm away. I mean, its only for a few days. Three the most." she said. "But since you need a break, I figured you could make the trip with me?" she added.

I wasn't too sure if a pregnant woman should be going on a road trip. But I did need time and space to think.

"I really don't want to take my girls though…"

"Oh." she said softly. "Well, it was just a thought. I mean, three days out of Bon Temps might be good. But I understand, I don't blame you if you don't want to go. Maybe its too soon."

I shook my head, "No, no. This is a good idea. You're right." I said. "Besides, Dominic is here and Amy will be back soon. And its only a few days."

She sat up straight, eyes wide with hope. "So you're coming?"

"Sure…"

_Why not? What's the worse that could happen?_

* * *

We waited until Amy got back from her honeymoon before leaving for New Orleans.

Amy didn't feel comfortable out and about and pregnant. In fact, she actually regretted having her honeymoon in Jamaica. She told me that she wished she had changed her honeymoon plans to Italy or some place romantic.

_But long plane rides and pregnant women don't go well together anyways._

Thankfully for me though, her honeymoon was only a weekend long _and_ I managed to avoid both brothers despite the fact that this was a really small town and Dominic lived minutes down the road from me.

"When you come back, you will tell me _everything _right?" she asked. "In detail." she added.

I sighed heavily, "I owe you that for staying here and watching my girls on such a short notice."

_My debt to her is growing more and more each year._

She snorted, "Oh you know I will do anything for you and my girls." she groaned. "Besides, if I was in your shoes, I would kill both of them and then burn them. Then I would spread their ashes in the wind on my way to New Orleans." she added with a smirk. "But then again, that's just me."

Sookie gulped, "Jeez."

"That's a little much Amy."

"Lucky for them, though, they messed with the wrong witch." she hissed. "But hey, you two better get going if you want to make it there before the sun goes down." she said, taking a step back from the passenger window.

"Thank you." I said. "I will call you when we get there."

"You better."

Sookie slowly pulled out of my driveway as we waved a goodbye.

"Was she serious about that whole murder plot?" Sookie asked, glancing sideways at me.

I shrugged, glaring out the window. "With Amy? You never really know."

* * *

It took us a little longer to get there since we had to stop nearly every half hour for bathroom breaks.

_Pregnancy._

"Okay, I might have left a tiny detail out of what happened to my cousin." Sookie said just before pulling alongside the curb of a quiet residential street.

It was nearly dark and the street lights were already on, illuminating the pavement just outside my car door.

_Oh no, I don't like the sound of that._

"And that is?"

"Its not as bad as you might think." she insisted as she got out, making her way around to my door. "I mean, she was murdered-" she began as she opened my door.

"Murdered?!" I shrieked with a high pitch tone. "Oh my god!"

"But that was taken care of last night."

I raised a brow to her as I got out. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She closed the door behind me as she shrugged, "My cousin was in some kind of relationship with the Queen." "_Vampire queen." _she corrected mentally. "And the queen's lawyer was the one who delivered the news a few nights ago along with her murderer." she said. "Long story short, he was staked."

I winced, "So we don't have to worry about any dangers here right?" I asked. "I mean, I'm in no position right now." I added, glancing down at my growing belly. "I may not be popping out that much but its enough to know that I'm probably pregnant."

_Or I could be one of those women with a beer gut._

She grabbed my hands, "Oh Isabelle, you know I would never intentionally put you in danger. If I had a feeling this trip would have even the slightest bit of danger, I wouldn't have dragged you along. I would've brought my husband instead." she said in a reassuring tone.

I clenched my teeth as I released a sigh of relief, "Well that's good." I said. "So where's your cousin's apartment and how are we getting in?" I asked. "You do have a key right?"

"Of course. Besides, if we have trouble getting in, I was told the owner lives on the first floor."

* * *

After walking down the sidewalk next to a six foot wall, we finally came to an opening that lead us to the driveway. Hadley's apartment was in a two story building forming an L and painted white with dark green shutters. There was a small courtyard with a tight circular drive. In the middle of the drive was a small garden like centerpiece made up of individual plants. In the right corner was a tool shed.

We took the stairs that curved up the short part of the L. But as soon as we started up those stairs, I could feel magic tingling on my skin. I knew there had to be a witch living here with some kind of ward up.

_If there's no danger here then why is there a ward?_ I mentally asked myself.

Of course, Sookie heard me and stopped midway, gripping the wrought-iron handrail. "Ward? You can tell?"

I bit my lip, "Sorry, that wasn't meant-"

She took a step down, "Maybe we should go. You know, wait for Alcide or…something."

"Its late and we're already here." I sighed. "Besides, it's a ward. Meant to keep danger out." I reminded her. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

She frowned down at me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Come on Sookie." I said, ushering her up the stairs.

* * *

When we got to the second floor, there were two doors. There was also a broad roofed balcony running below the windows and doors of the second floor meant to provide shade for those sitting inside on the ground floor.

But it wasn't until we got to the front door that I could literally feel the magic vibrating off of the doors and windows.

_This is a good sign. Right?_

Sookie hesitated as she placed the key into the lock. Then with a deep breath, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Immediately, the feeling of warm, stale air greeted us.

"Exactly how long has your cousin been…" I couldn't even finish that sentence as we stepped in.

"Awhile, according to Mr. Cataliades."

"Who?"

"The queen's lawyer." she said as she fumbled through the dark room for the switch of the nearest light, a lamp on a marble topped pedestal to the right of the door.

I didn't know Sookie's cousin. But from the look of her hardwood floors and antique furniture; which I'm assuming is quite authentic given the fact that she wasn't only a vampire but in a relationship with the Queen.

_Lavishing a lover with money and gifts comes with the territory._

Clearly her cousin is the total opposite from Sookie.

_Or it could be a vampire thing._

"Whoever designed this place must like the letter L." I said blankly as I noted the open floor plan of Hadley's apartment.

_Sometimes I miss apartment living._

"Yeah…maybe."

The shorter part of the upside-down L was the living room where we stood. To our far right was the kitchen. To the left of us, the longer part of the L, was a hall lined with French windows that opened directly onto the balcony. The other side of the hall were doors that most likely lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Feeling my bladder weighing heavily, I headed straight to those doors in search of a bathroom while Sookie scoped out the front half of the apartment.

Thankfully the first door was the bathroom. It was small and ridiculously clean. There was a narrow shower stall, a toilet, and a sink. I found it strange that there was no personal touch to this bathroom. Not even a used towel.

_Vampires didn't use the bathrooms the way humans do. Guess that explains it. _I thought as I closed the door behind me to do my business, thankful that there was at least a roll of toilet paper.

_Guess she held onto some human instincts._

* * *

When I emerged, I found Sookie unlocking one of the windows in the hall, placing a hamper outside.

"Don't want that stinking up the apartment while we're still here." she said when she saw the curious look I gave her. "There's a daybed in that room next to the bathroom." she said, nodding to the door beside me. "You could sleep there, if its not too uncomfortable for you."

I nodded, "Sure." I said.

I wasn't going to argue with the sleeping arrangements. I was exhausted regardless if all we basically did was sit on our behinds majority of the ride here. All I wanted to do was shower and sleep right after making that phone call to Amy and my girls.

_And pray that sleep will come easy._

* * *

I woke up the next morning to voices. Sookie's voice, I recognized. But the other, I didn't.

…"Beg pardon?"

"What are you?" Sookie asked.

I sat up, running a hand over my face as I clambered out of bed.

"Oh, a witch." the unknown female voice replied.

"Figured." Sookie stated. "Did you do the spells to seal off the apartment?"

"Yes."

_Ah…_I thought as I walked out of the room and into the living room where a woman about our age sat on one of the arm chairs.

She had a deep tan, short chestnut hair, and blue eyes.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Sookie apologized from the kitchen.

I shrugged, "I've had enough rest." I said.

"Well, I hope you're not hungry because just like your typical vampire, all there is in Hadley's fridge are True Bloods." Sookie groaned. "Sorry, where are my manners?" she asked herself. "Isabelle, this is Amelia, my cousin's landlord. Amelia, this is my friend Isabelle." Sookie said, introducing us. "She came here to help me out."

I waved to her, "So you're the witch who placed a ward up on this place?" I asked, taking a seat on the nearest chair. "Why?" I asked, curious.

"The night that her cousin died, I was told to shut this sucker up and that Hadley wouldn't be coming back. Also, the queen wanted this place kept in tact for Miss. Stackhouse-"

"Mrs. Herveaux." Sookie corrected.

"-her heir. So the next morning I came up here and began cleaning." Amelia continued as if Sookie hadn't interrupted.

"So you were the one who emptied the trash too?" Sookie asked. "And you made the bed?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't realize that when I was told to keep the apartment 'in tact', he meant 'untouched'." she said. "And boy did Cataliades let me have it."

"What else did you do?"

She shrugged, "After that? Nothing, I mean, besides the stasis spell and ward." she said. "You know what I thought was strange? The night that I had took the trash out, someone went through the garbage bin that same night."

"Dumpster diving." I said.

"No, the bin. I didn't put it out for pickup yet." she corrected.

"Did they take anything?" Sookie asked, clearly trying to piece together some puzzle.

"I wouldn't know. Its not like I took inventory of the damn thing."

_Sook, its probably nothing._

"So you own this building." Sookie stated, steering off the subject. "When did you rent it to her?"

"A few years ago. She was already a vamp."

I couldn't help but wonder why Sookie was so oblivious about her own cousin's life. I mean, its not like she had much family besides Jason. In fact, I cant remember ever hearing about Hadley, until now. I doubt she was even invited to her wedding.

"Should we be worried?" I asked, speeding up the questions. "As you can tell, I'm in no position to be dealing with vampires and their bullshit that comes with it." I said, almost bitterly. "Sorry, Sook."

She nodded, understanding my point of view because she was there in my shoes a few times herself.

"There has been a few break in attempts. The last was only a couple days ago." Amelia said. "I figured whoever did it were probably those people who like to rob the dead. But then again, vampires don't announce when one of their kind croaks." she said. "It could've been hoodlums scoping out the place, watching to see if anyone's home…" she trailed off.

I glanced at Sookie, "Its probably nothing to worry about." I said, trying my best to reassure her. "Well…" I said, standing to my feet. "I'm going to get ready and grab us something to eat while the two of you catch up." I said. "Its nice to meet you Amelia." I added just before retreating to the bathroom.

* * *

Thankfully Amelia offered to help me find the nearest grocery store otherwise it would take me hours to find it.

_Or I could settle with the nearest convenience store. Their food isn't all that bad._

While we were out, Sookie asked if I could pick up some packing supplies and she will pay me when I got back.

* * *

When we returned hours later, I thanked Amelia before retreating to the apartment.

The moment I walked in, I could smell a faint stench.

_Perks of being pregnant._

Assuming it was the whiff I probably got from the towels Sookie had set out on the railing the night before, I went straight to the kitchen to cook us something to eat.

I noticed Sookie had organized her cousins things in three piles; keep, donate, and trash.

"After we eat, I'll help you bring up the boxes." I told her. "By the way, how are we taking all this stuff? You didn't bring the truck."

She nodded, pausing as she placed her hands on her hips. "No, I know." she huffed. "After I determine how much stuff I'm actually taking, then I'll rent one of those U-Haul things that can be attached to the back of the car." she said. "I mean its not like I really want any of this."

"Okay." I said, nodding. "Well, lunch or early dinner is done."

* * *

After we were done eating, we or more like Sookie took a break, lounging on the couch. Not that it was all that comfy to begin with.

"Thanks for being here with me." Sookie said. "I didn't want to do this alone."

I smiled at her, "Believe me, this is not only like a physical vacation, it's a mental one too. I haven't even thought of those idiots." I said. "Well, until now." I groaned.

"Sorry." she quickly apologized. "So since you have all this time to think things over, have you decided what you're going to do?"

I leaned against the counter, "Not really. In fact, I don't want to see either of them for a long time."

She smiled at me, "They sure make Eric seem like an angel at this point."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

"I mean I know that Eric has his issues and I don't understand it at times. But I'm sure he does things in his own way because he cares." she said, literally out of the blue. "But for two brothers to play you…" she shook her head with disapproval. "…and to make matters worse, one knocks you up."

I wanted to correct her but I chose not to. Its not like she needed to know how deep the shit I'm actually in.

"It looks bad doesn't it." I said.

"_Crap, I'm suppose to do some washing."_

Sookie stood up, opening the door just as she remembered the towels she left outside. "I will never understand men and the games they play." she said as she retrieved them, closing the door behind her.

One whiff of those towels and I couldn't resist gagging. The smell that came off them were simply disgusting, certainly nothing like I've ever smelled before. And being pregnant only intensified it.

I quickly covered my nose and mouth with my palm. "Please tell me you're not planning on keeping that." I groaned. "Why don't you just-"

Sookie quickly dropped them at her feet after opening them up.

"_Oh no."_

I didn't want to know what was in those towels. Whatever it was had to be pretty bad. It sure as hell smelt bad.

"What did you do?" Sookie asked.

It took a moment longer for me to realize she wasn't actually asking me. She quickly took off down the hall, clearly in search for something.

I found a plastic bag and used it to pick up the towels and tied it up, placing the bag outside by the door.

"We have a problem." Sookie said, voice trembling.

I turned around, closing the door behind me. "What kind of problem?"

She frowned, "My cousin…she did something."

I felt my throat tighten as my gut knotted. "Does this something have to do with those stinky towels?" I asked. All she could do was nod. "Maybe you should call your husband as soon as possible."

She nodded, "You're right." she said, going back down the hall to the master room.

* * *

After a few minutes, I found Sookie sitting on the edge of the bed clutching her cell phone.

"Alcide is going to be pissed that I didn't wait for him." she said. "And worse, I dragged you here with me." she said, starring off into the darkened walk in closet.

"Did you call him?" I asked.

"And tell him what? I don't even know where to begin." she said softly. "I swear, vampires come with far more baggage than any Supe I know." she groaned. "And my screwed up cousin just had to drag me back down this damn road." As soon as she said that, she quickly bit her lip, mentally regretting those words. "I have a family, two kids. I cant still be doing this shit."

I placed my hands on my hips, "How deep is this exactly?" I asked. "I'm sure we can figure this out."

She nodded toward the closet, "There's a body in there."

I quickly jumped as far away from the closet door as my pregnant body allowed as I let out a shriek.

_What the hell?!_

"Jeez Sook." I gasped, trying to slow my heartbeat. "Why-" and before I finished that question, I found the answer. _Damn witch._ "Her stupid spell not only kept everything in tact, it also kept that body from stinking." I shivered in disgust. "Sooner or later that body will catch up with time and it will be far worse than it is now." I told her. "And I'm in no position to be dealing with the stench of the dead without getting my own DNA all over it." I gagged.

She smiled up at me as she remembered that night with Debbie.

"Where's a vampire when you need one?" she asked, shaking her head as she turned back to the closet.

I don't know why I thought this when I saw something in the closet move, but I did. I imagined that the dead body was returning from the dead as a freaking_ zombie_.

Scared still, I gulped. "Um Sookie." I whispered.

Sookie stood up, gripping her phone tightly. "Shit."

In the next second, the 'dead body' jumped out and reached for the nearest person.

"Zombie!" I screamed, quickly scattering as fear took over.

The guy grabbed a hold of Sookie and began snapping his teeth at her as he dragged her to the ground with him. At that point, I had to get out of there. I saw enough zombie movies to know that once bitten, eventually that person will become one of the undead.

_Shit, Sookie!_

I immediately fought the urge to run out and leave her behind. Instead, I jumped on the bed furiously looking around for something. _Anything will do._

I grabbed the nearest lamp, yanking it out from the wall as I crashed it over the guys head. That got his attention as he let go of Sookie just in time. If I waited a second longer, his mouth would've came down onto her.

_Oh fuck._

He growled as he turned to me. But as soon as he leaped for me, I dodged him, quickly jumping off of the bed and took that moment to run like crazy out of the room and down the hall.

"Isabelle watch out!" was all I heard from Sookie before being tackled by the _zombie_. I maneuvered my body quickly as an attempt to save my unborn child as I twisted my body so that when I did land, I would land on the _zombie._

For a split second, the _zombie_ was face to face with me. I realized then that this wasn't a freaking zombie but rather a very hungry vampire. The look in his eyes, I saw it once, through the eyes of Lily.

_Fuck. _I thought just before the vampire sank his fangs into the side of my neck, feeding savagely from me.

I managed to gurgle a scream before my entire body combusted into flames. But unlike the fire balls I create, this fire that consumed my entire body, incinerated my clothes in seconds.

_What the hell?_

The flames that burned bright and angry not only torched my clothes, it also scorched the vampire beneath me in the process.

He practically spit me out and tossed me aside as he screamed out in pain. He rolled off to the side in a fetal position as his naked body suffered third degree burns.

_Thank you fire._

I stumbled to a stand as I glared at myself in the reflection of the glass and was almost mesmerized by what I saw. The blood that trickled down from the wound on my neck sizzled and evaporated.

"Shit. I don't know how to turn this off." I panicked, glancing over at Sookie who was in pure shock, bracing herself against the frame of the bathroom door.

Without another word, she ran into the bathroom. Within seconds, I heard the shower running and caught the hint.

_Duh._

I ran as quickly as I could, trying not to touch anything. I didn't want to set this entire building on fire and kill everyone in it.

_One dead body is good enough. _I thought as I carefully climbed into the tub.

I submerged as much of my body under the cold stream of water and watched as the flames on my skin sizzled away, succumbing to the water.

Sookie left me only for a moment to get me a towel and handed it to me as I switched off the water, stepping out from the tub.

"We'll get to what that was later." she said. "Right now we have a very hungry baby vamp who is healing as we speak and a wounded pregnant-"

Suddenly, there was a crash right outside the bathroom.

"Vampire." we said simultaneously, mentally _hearing _them as we ran into the living room as fast as we could.

Yes, the hungry vampire had probably managed to heal himself entirely and he still posed just as much danger as he did when he woke up. But we both knew that a hungry vampire loose on the streets will cause far more damage than one trapped in this apartment with us.

_Oh sugar._

I couldn't help but sigh with relief the moment I saw Eric's face. As cold and angry as the look plastered on his face was, I welcomed it, hell I welcomed him. If I didn't have such a huge ego, I might even kiss his feet right at this very moment.

"Talk about perfect timing." Sookie said nearly breathless, relief stretched across her face.

Eric gripped the newborn's throat within his grasp as he held him in the air right outside of the apartment.

"I don't want to know what the fuck you two were doing with _this_." he growled. "At the moment." he added as he watched me. "But someone needs to invite me in now so that I can tame this fucker."

I gripped the towel tightly, now feeling somewhat shy as Sookie invited Eric in.

* * *

"Tell me your kids aren't here with the two of you." he growled as he secured the newborn to one of the arm chairs with the duct tape we got for packing.

"Of course they're not here with us!" Sookie exclaimed as she ran a hand over her face. "This wasn't suppose to happen."

"And why are you naked?" he asked me, ignoring Sookie's hysterics.

I shrugged, taking a seat on the furthest chair away from the hungry vampire as I held my palm to my throat. "My naked body will have to be explained later." I said. "Right now, I'm kind of bleeding. I mean he took a piece of my neck out when he bit into me."

Sookie gasped, "Isabelle, I'm so sorry!" she cried, falling before me. "Everything happened so fast, I-"

Eric growled as he sat next to me, glaring at Sookie. "What about you? Did he bite you too?" he asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I have to call home." she said, now stumbling to her feet as she ran back down the hall.

Eric moved my hand so that he could measure how much damage the newborn had done. Without a word, he slit his wrist, pressing it to my mouth. I hesitated but gave in immediately as I drank his blood.

"You should see a doctor. He might've harmed the baby." Eric said through gritted teeth.

After a moment, I pulled away. "The baby is fine. I landed on him, thank goodness, so he cushioned my fall." I said softly. "Thank you."

"What the fuck are you two doing with a newborn?" he hissed as he stood to his feet. "Are you two trying to kill yourselves?"

I looked down at my feet and bit my lip. "We didn't know he was here until just recently."

_Like hell am I admitting to anyone that my initial thought was…zombie instead of the obvious._

"That still doesn't explain why you're here in New Orleans."

Sookie emerged slowly, "This is or was my cousins apartment. We came here to pack up her things."

Eric slowly turned in her direction, "So who made him?"

Obviously he knew Sookie's cousin has been dead for awhile now.

"That's the thing." I said. "The witch downstairs cast a spell, freezing time here in place." I told him.

"The spell broke when we arrived last night." Sookie added when she realized where I was heading with this.

I nodded in agreement. "It took a long while before everything here caught up with time."

"And then when I found him, I didn't know he was a vampire. I thought he was just…_dead_." Sookie admitted, pressing her lips together, suppressing her smile.

I flushed immediately. _Blame Hollywood. _I mentally groaned.

He turned to the baby vampire who sat there in his birthday suit.

_And what a birthday suit it is._

"You have no idea who this is?" he asked us and we shook our heads in response. "Sookie, I need to speak with the witch." he said. "Maybe she will know more about this."

_Wait, don't leave me alone with them._

"_I'll be gone no more than two minutes. Eric will keep you safe." _she mentally told me as she quickly left.

_Yeah…but who will keep me safe from Eric and his condemning stare?_

I stood up slowly, clenching the towel closed. "I think I should put on some clothes."

"If you take longer than five minutes, I'm coming in after you." he warned me.

* * *

I didn't care what I grabbed, I didn't care if it didn't match. I quickly slipped into my pajama pants and a tank top, the first things my hands touched. I didn't bother with my undies either. I just wanted to get in and out before my time was up. I didn't want to give Eric an excuse to be alone in here with me.

When I emerged, the witch was sitting across from the newborn with a sad look across her face.

_Fudge._

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked the moment she saw me in an apologetic tone.

I nodded. "I'm okay now."

"I fucked up." she said softly, on the verge of tears. "I didn't know about Jake being up here." she said, glancing between Sookie and I. "I swear it!" she pleaded, eyes resting on Eric.

"Your spell nearly got these two killed." he said bitterly. "And one of them are with child, not to mention the simple fact that if something had happened to them, that would leave four kids orphaned."

_Jeez._

Tears slowly streaked down her face, "I'm sorry!" she cried, turning to me. "Believe me, I would trade places if I could!"

I sighed, taking a seat next to her. "You didn't know. Its not your fault." I said. "But someone turned him before you cast the spell."

"Hadley." Sookie said. "That would explain some of the mess I found in her bathroom."

Amelia's face hardened. "Jake didn't deserve this. No matter what reason." she hissed as she stared at the newborn across of her. "Fucking whore." she blurted.

"Now that we know who this is, I will have to call the queen and report this." Eric said, taking a step outside of the apartment.

"Did he hurt you?" Amelia asked the moment the door closed behind Eric. "I can take you to the hospital." she insisted.

"Lucky for us he only bit one of us." I said. "Of course I had to be the lucky one." I told her, turning my neck so that she could see the red mark that was left after my wound healed. "It hurted too, but not for long."

She grabbed my hand, "I am in debt to the both of you." she said, glancing over to Sookie who was worrying what Alcide will do when he finds out what just happened. "I cant believe you both managed to survive this attack." she said softly. "But this isn't like Jake. He is really a nice guy…" she stopped, glancing over at him. "…or was."

"So you know him?" I asked, steering off the subject, slightly.

She nodded, gazing at him. "Sure do. Quite a treat to look at too." then she shivered. "Well…when he's not like this." then she gasped, "Oh my god, what's going to happen to him?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Alcide is going to kill me." Sookie whispered.

* * *

After less than five minutes, Eric returned. Ten minutes later, we heard a car pull up and two vampires entered, taking Jake with them. Within that time, Amelia went home.

_She don't need additional scrutiny from Eric tonight._

All that was left was the three of us. And of course, I had some explaining to do. But to be perfectly honest, I didn't know where to begin. So I explained the best that I could about what happened.

Believe me, this was the first for me. Never have I ever been consumed entirely by the fire.

_But that shit saved not only my life but the life of my unborn child too._

"How did you get here so quickly?" I asked Eric.

I didn't have to ask him how he knew where to find me. We had exchanged blood for this particular reason.

"I flew." he simply said in a matter of fact way.

"Okay…but how did you get here in time? Shreveport is hours away."

"I've been in town."

_Stalker._

Sookie smiled at me as she softly laughed.

"Well isn't that convenient." I said almost sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes to me, "I have business with the queen, if you must know."

"If you don't mind, I'm mentally and physically exhausted." Sookie said. "Thank you Eric for coming to our rescue." she said. "Feels just like the old days." she added before disappearing down the hall.

"The two of you are magnets to danger, you know that." he stated as he shook his head. "I was right to insist on the bond."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What do you want to hear? You were right?" I groaned. "Because you are. If it wasn't for the blood bond, we would be dead. So thank you, a million times, thank you."

For a while, we stayed in our corners of the living room in silence. Then Eric stood to his feet to sit down next to me.

_I knew I should've moved to one of those arm chairs._

"Its been almost two months since we spoke last." he said low. "Have you even thought about what I had said?"

I frowned at him, "I thought about it and I thought about it some more." I said. "But…" I paused, biting at my lip. "…things have gotten a lot more rocky since."

"Bella, I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't think-"

"Gabrielus, or Gabe, as you know him. Anyways, he's Dominic's brother." I blurted. "His older brother, actually. I just found out not too long ago and I'm pissed."

He stared at me blankly. I may not be able to read vampire minds but I know body language and became familiar with their facial expressions.

_Or more like, lack of._

If I didn't know any better, this was a surprise to even him.

"And the story twists yet another knot." he stated.

I snorted, "Oh you have no idea." I groaned. "And the plot thickens." I said, entertaining his imagination. "Remember those notes? The ones I thought was from my ex's pixie bitch?" he just nodded. "I found out that he was behind that too."

He cocked a brow to me, "Why would he threaten you?"

I shrugged, "Fuck do I know." I hissed. "I haven't confronted him just yet. In fact, I don't even want to." I admitted, finally. "You don't know how badly I want to pack up and leave town with my girls and just say _'fuck it' _to the two brothers."

"But you wouldn't. You wont leave not knowing what his true intentions are."

It made me wonder if Eric knew more than what he was letting off. I mean, he was the one who said that he met Gabrielus before. In fact, he was the reason why Eric chose to live in Shreveport.

_Creepy doesn't even cover it._

Of course, before I could comment, Eric's phone rings. He answers it immediately.

"I will be there as soon as possible." he said after a moment. Then he hung up, closing his phone shut. He turned to me, "I have some place that I need to be." he said, standing to his feet. "I'm going to give this apartment a sweep over, just to be sure that its safe." he told me with a smirk. "And then I'll be going."

I nodded, watching him. "Okay."

"I will check on you tomorrow evening." he said. "When are you two going back?"

_If Alcide shows up tonight? Probably tonight._

I shrugged, "I really don't know."

He nodded, placing his phone in his back pocket. "Well keep me updated. You know my number." he said. "I want to be there to accompany you back to Bon Temps." he said before leaving me alone in the living room.

_Oh sugar._

* * *

**A/N: So did anyone expect that? Are you curious as to how I will put my own twist to the story? :)) Waiting truly does suck! Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	10. Mercy

**A/N: I decided that I should add another chapter because honestly, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Thanks a bunch for reading! You guys are awesome! :))  
**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Alcide arrived hours later, surprisingly alone. After hearing about what had just happened only hours earlier, I expected his reaction to the news to be…well, a little more of an overreaction than what he was displaying.

_Like at least half his pack here type of an overreaction?_

Instead, he had his sister Janice help Jason with the boys while he made the trip to New Orleans solo. And for added safety reasons, he assigned his pack to guard the house as well. He wasn't sure if there was danger and he didn't want to risk it.

Of course I was dead asleep when he arrived and after he ran a check on us, quickly briefing me with what was going on back in Bon Temps, I returned to my slumber in no time.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I was surprised that no one was up already. It was almost noon. Both Sookie and Alcide are early risers, usually up by seven, the latest.

_Well last night was a long night. _I reminded myself as I went to the bathroom.

After my teeth was brushed and my face was washed, I retreated to the guest bedroom and phoned home. I wanted to hear my girls voice just to make sure that they were okay.

"Oh my god Bella! What the hell happened there that Alcide rushed over as soon as he could?!" Amy exclaimed the moment she answered. "I mean there's like a couple of Weres in my yard, two in yours. I'm actually scared to walk outside without Brad. I really don't know what's going on and I'm not sure who I should ask." she rambled but stopped suddenly. "Wait, are you guys okay? Please tell me you guys are okay."

I sighed heavily as I laid back down on the daybed, resting my head on the pillow. "We're fine. It was just a scare-"

"Please tell me you're not in the hospital. How is the baby? You didn't go into early labor right?"

"No, no. I'm not. I mean, I didn't. We're fine. The baby and I are fine, I promise."

She groaned. "Oh thank god."

"We didn't know how dangerous coming here was gonna be…"

For a brief moment, she was silent. I didn't know what to say so I just waited for her.

"Dangerous how exactly? Is it the vampires? Are they after you guys or something? Was her cousin involved with the supernatural mob? If that even exists."

I smiled to myself. "No, god no. Nothing like that." I said. "Its kind of a long story."

"Trust and believe me when I say this Bella, love, I have time." she said with a snort.

_Of course._

I rolled my eyes. "Well the short version, Sookie's cousin was a vampire when she died…again. And her landlord is a witch who placed a spell on her apartment to preserve everything for when Sookie came. Her cousin, however, has been dead for quite some time."

"Okay. Boring. Can you get to the _dangerous _parts?" she insisted impatiently.

"Well because of the spell…it also froze a freshly turned vampire. So by coming here the other night, we broke the spell and woke him up."

She gasped, "Did the newborn hurt you guys? What happened? Please tell me you staked him before he sank his fangs into either of you."

_Oh my god. I'm getting there._ I mentally groaned.

"Amy, really?" I said, irritation just below the surface. "Anyways, he came after us. Sookie first but then I managed to distract him-"

"Bella! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Um I was thinking that I didn't want him biting her, thank you very much." I hissed. "So anyways, as I was saying, he ran after me. He knocked me down in the hallway. _But_ I managed to land on him, so don't worry."

She gasped. "Oh no. The baby."

"But we're fine now. The baby is fine." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Did you go to the hospital? What happened after that?"

"Well this is where I cant explain exactly what happened because this has never happened to me before. But thankfully this was what saved my life." I said. "Well…our lives, actually."

"What are you talking about? You discovered a new power?"

"Um…I'm going to let you be the judge." I said slowly. "The newborn…well, he bit into me.-"

She gasped. "Oh no…"

"-He tore a pretty big piece of my neck out as he fed from me." Amy gasped again, louder this time but remained silent. _Its about damn time._ "But then my entire body, and I do mean my _entire_ body, burst into flames. Dripping from my hair down to my toes, I was literally on fire with flames blazing wildly."

"Really?" she whispered with amazement.

I nodded. "The clothes that I was wearing, it turned to ashes in a matter of seconds. The vampire beneath me, he burned pretty good too before pushing me off of him. I mean everything happened so fast, I didn't realize it was happening until I saw my own reflection." I said still in shock. "It was surreal. And scary. I didn't know how to turn it off. It was cool at first…but then it frightened me because I don't know where that came from. And when I try to think about it…" I stopped. "Amy, honey, I don't think it was me. The power and strength of the fire that burned…" I paused. "…Amy, I think it came from my belly."

_From my baby._

For a good minute or two we were silent. I knew Amy was trying to process this.

_Hell, I'm still trying to wrap my own head around it._

"When are you coming home?"

I shrugged, "Well, soon, I think. I mean Sookie still has some packing to do…"

"Okay, well I don't know. Maybe your power increased because you were scared." she said. "The baby isn't even fully formed yet…I think. So…" she trailed off trying to rationalize what I was saying.

I shook my head. "No. I've been scared before and never had I burst into flames like that. Anger is usually what causes the fire from within. But it never consumed my entire body."

"Because you never needed it until that very moment." she said.

"You're not listening." I groaned. "The strength, the core to the fire itself, I was channeling it from another place that feels foreign to me. I know this sounds crazy, but I can't help but feel like it was my unborn child who saved me." I said softly. "We share a deep connection as it is. If my baby can feel what I feel, who's to say that my unborn child can't do the same to me?"

For a moment, Amy was silent. "If it is true, Bella, we won't know until your child is grown. To see the power that he or she possess will be proof of what happened last night." she said. "But I've never heard of something like that. Believe me, I read…a lot." she paused. "And if it is true, your child will be one powerful being."

"I don't know whether or not I should be worried."

"Where's the vampire now?"

"Eric took care of that."

"Eric was there too and he had the nerve to let that vampire sink his fangs into you? What the fuck?!"

"Yes, he was but he came _after_ everything that happened." I told her. "He didn't know that we were even here."

"Oh…" she whispered, probably mentally scolding herself for thinking horribly about our savoir. "Wait, how did he know where you were if he didn't know you guys were in town?"

"The bond."

"Of course." she said. And I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Well thank goodness your blonde god was there to clean up the mess Sook's cousin made."

"We don't know for sure who turned him. And quite frankly, I don't want to know. I just want to get this over with and go home."

"You and I both honey."

There was a soft knock on the door. "You up?" Alcide asked, opening the door further as he peeked his head in. "I want to talk to you."

I sat up immediately with my phone to my ear. "Amy, let me call you back. Kiss the girls for me and tell them I love them."

"Okay and you stay safe. You and baby, alright."

"Yeah, okay." I said just before hanging up on her. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked Alcide.

"How are you and the baby?" he asked, leaning against the door frame with his face stony as a brick wall.

I could still see anger. Maybe with himself or probably with us. I couldn't differ.

_Fudge._

I bit my lip, "We're fine. I swear."

He furrowed his brows as he glanced down to his feet. "I know that you're going to go against me on this but I will feel better knowing that the both of you are okay."

"I'm fine. The baby is fine too." I insisted.

"Bella, please. Let me take you to the hospital. Just to be sure." he said softly. "Please." he begged. I started to shake my head. He growled, "Well let me at least have a doctor here to check on the baby."

I swallowed hard. "Eric gave me his-"

"You let his _blood_ go to the baby?" he asked in utter disgust at the thought.

I frowned, knowing the feeling. Believe me, I didn't want to do it if I didn't think it was an emergency. Hell, I was bleeding out from the side of my neck.

_What other option did I have? It really was a life or death situation…_

"If you saw the wound, you would understand that the choice I had to make was to save both of our lives."

He shot his head up, meeting my gaze with fire in his eyes. "If I was here neither of you would have gotten into that mess last night." he growled. "And the baby wouldn't have vampire blood in his or her system."

_Double fudge._

"We didn't know." I said softly. "Please don't punish us." I pleaded. "If I see that doctor and put your mind at ease, will you…" I trailed off, unable to find the right word.

He gritted his teeth and nodded slowly. "We're leaving as soon as possible." he said. "I'll make that phone call. Until then, just rest." he said, turning around, closing the door behind him.

_He's worse than my father. I cant imagine what its like to be married to him._ I thought. _Poor Sookie._

* * *

I almost felt like a prisoner in that room. I was literally afraid of even going to the bathroom. I didn't want Alcide to snap knowing his temper was on edge thanks to the events that took place the night before.

It wasn't until Dr. Ludwig (a small, old woman) arrived that I found the strength to leave the room and get my business done before she performed her check up.

"The babies fine. Nothing to worry about." she said in an irritated tone. "They are all healthy wolf." she added, turning to him as she closed her black leather bag. "Now that I confirmed it will you sit down and relax?" she groaned.

"What about the vampire blood? What will that do to the baby?"

I was curious about that too. At the time, I never thought about it but now that Alcide mentioned it, I was starting to worry too.

She raised a brow to him. "The blood that she ingested has healed the wounds as expected. Nothing more." she said. "What exactly are you worried about wolf?"

"The baby will be normal right?" I asked for him.

She grinned at me, "And by normal you mean the child wont be born half vampire?" she chuckled. "Impossible. Believe me, tests has been done so neither of you has anything to worry about."

_Why didn't I think of that? _I asked myself as I felt my face go white. _That's all I need is a vampire hybrid. _I mentally groaned. _An effin Blade._

"Let me see you out." Alcide insisted.

She put up her free hand, "Fuck off. I don't need anyone's help." she hissed as she walked over to the door. "Take care of yourself and try not to get into anymore shit." she told me. "I don't like to travel far no matter how much anyone pays me." she said just before walking out.

I glanced over at Sookie as I sat up. "Well she was nice."

Sookie nodded, "You don't want to see her when she's pissed." she shivered. "I'm glad that both you and the baby are fine." she said, standing to her feet. "Now lets finish packing so we can get out of here."

_You don't have to tell me twice._

* * *

Even though there were three of us and we were working twice as hard and twice as fast to get this packing and loading over with, it took us literally the rest of the day, into the evening. And by then we were all exhausted.

"I'm going to take a nap." I told them softly as I made my way onto the daybed.

As hungry as I was, sleep came quickly. In no time flat, I was out cold.

* * *

My slumber, however was plagued by a nightmare. Thankfully, it wasn't the same one that I continually had. But it was still a nightmare.

I'm standing in the middle of a single dirt road with a crow perched on an old farm fence directly across of me. Jake is on the left side of me. He is holding a stake with a silver tip in one hand over a small woman's chest. But something about her seems familiar as I take in her soft, delicate porcelain skin and her beautiful rich, brown hair with a red tint.

_Do I know her? Why do I feel like I know her? Surely I've seen her somewhere?  
_

As I tried to sift through my memories, slowly coming up with nothing, I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity towards her. Deep down, I knew her, either from reality, a dream, or vision. The question was…

_Where?_

In Jake's other hand, there's a grenade with numbers and hands like how you would find on the face of a clock.

_How strange._

I know he wants to cause harm, I can tell by the look on his face.

_He's furious. But why? What have this woman ever done to him?_

She doesn't appear to be dangerous. She's quite petite, almost fragile looking.

_Maybe a love affair gone wrong?_

Behind him, there's Eric with an unreadable expression as he's grasping someone wrapped in a white sheet. I only know that he's holding a woman by the looks of her gorgeous cream pumps.

_And she has expensive taste too._ I mentally noted. _I just hope that isn't me…_

I glance over to my right. There's a man that I've never seen before. He is roughly under six feet, definitely taller than me. His hair is dark brown, its short and curly. He has these big brown eyes. I swear, if he didn't have a wooden stake over Eric's heart and a smug, malicious sneer, I might've think he was quite an attractive man.

I looked from my left to my right. Deep down, I knew that I had to make a choice, I just didn't know why. But it was obvious to me which choice I would make.

_Eric._

He held a special place in my heart, not a big place, but enough to make an impact. A life without him wouldn't be the same. Just the thought alone scared me.

_Never will I be at the mercy of this stranger…no matter how good looking he is._

I knew right then and there that I would sacrifice that small woman to save Eric.

* * *

"Bella!" Sookie shook me awake as she gently gripped my shoulders. "Hey, you're having a nightmare." she whispered.

My eyes fluttered open as they tried to adjust to the light.

"I was?" I asked, slowly waking up.

She sat back and nodded. "We heard-or more like Alcide heard you crying." she said softly. "Was it Jake? Were you having a nightmare about that night?"

I squinted up at her as I frowned. "No."

She sighed softly with relief. "Well lucky you. I'm still trying to recover from that awful night."

I sat up slowly, "What time is it?"

"You were asleep for less than an hour." she said. "How about some warm milk?" she offered in a motherly tone.

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded, "Sure."

* * *

It was just pass nine when there was a knock on the door. I didn't have to sneak a peek to know that it was Eric behind that door.

_Hopefully he's not here with bad news._

Alcide got up to open the door. "Northman." he partially growled.

I could hear slight antipathy in his voice.

_He should actually be thanking Eric. He was the one who saved both our asses._

"_You feel it too?" _Sookie asked.

I just nodded as my eyes darted to Eric's.

"May I come in?" he asked in a smooth tone, never tearing his eyes off of me.

I wanted so badly to squirm in my seat. But I refused to let him know how uncomfortable he was making me feel. Of course it took a moment for me to remember that he had my blood and that I had his so he already knew how I felt.

_Fudge._

"Alcide." Sookie said to her husband who, after a moment, stepped aside. "Please, Eric. Do come in." she said rather politely.

He grinned at me before turning his gaze upon her. "Thank you Sookie." he said as he strolled in like a supermodel. "I have news about that newborn problem."

Alcide closed the door before taking his seat beside Sookie. "Is that so?"

I swallowed hard, "Jake?" I said softly as my nightmare sat in the back of my mind. "How is he?"

"Did he get into trouble for what happened?" Sookie asked sympathetically. "Does he remember who turned him?"

Alcide released a low growl, clearly peeved that Sookie had any sympathy for a vampire that could've easily killed us both.

I frowned at Alcide and shook my head at him. "This thing with vampires and Weres are quite prejudice Alcide." I said, disappointed. "He was a Werewolf first, most likely turned without choice." I said, finding my ground and standing strong as I sat up straight. "You of all people should have some sympathy for the man regardless if you didn't know him."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "He almost killed you and the baby, Bella. If he had succeeded, he would've turned on Sookie next." he said through gritted teeth. "How do you think that makes me feel? Both my sons would be left without a mother. Your girls too." he reminded me.

Sookie immediately grew small as she sunk into the couch.

_Fudge._

"_Double fudge."_

I didn't know what to say because he was right.

_But still…_

He should at least understand that Jake was not in his right state of mind. Hunger took over and if he truly did succeed, I'm sure our deaths would be on his conscious.

"Fine. But that is not Eric's fault." I said after a long pause. "What's your excuse then?" I pressed. His icy glare slowly fading as his eyes softened. I could see pain and anger fighting each other in his eyes. I sighed, placing a hand on his arm. "Let it go." I whispered, feeding him a calm, soothing feeling.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know what you're doing." he said. "I'll confront you about it later."

I turned to Eric who watched me with raised brows. I may not know what he was thinking but I knew at this moment he had mixed feelings. He was angry and yet somewhat envious and curious about what was going on between Alcide and I.

_Oh sugar._

"The newborn?" I asked him as I placed both my hands in my own lap. "You were saying?"

He nodded slowly, breaking out of thought. "Yes. Jake." he said, turning to Sookie. "The queen is taking care of him at the moment. Unfortunately, he still hasn't regained his memories. But its not uncommon for some newbie's. Its quite obvious his turning was somewhat tragic and knowing that he was born a wolf, it was also against his will…"

"So what's going to happen to him?" I asked, curious. "Can he still change-?"

"He's a vampire Bella." Alcide hissed. "He's lost to us now." he said, rather mournfully.

I bit my bottom lip, "Oh."

"The queen has taken him under her wing. She has a feeling that he's Hadley's child and well…" Eric paused, taking that time to occupy the nearest arm chair before continuing. "…she's become quite fond of him." then he turned to me. "The queen has requested your presence as guests to her annual spring ball."

_Just me or everyone?_

"_I don't want to go. I think I've gotten into enough trouble as it is." _

"Would it be rude of us to turn her down?" I asked him immediately. "I mean after our nightmare with the newborn…" I paused, glancing over at Alcide and Sookie. "…I think its safe to say that we've had our share of vampire run ins for the week."

Alcide huffed but remained tight lipped.

_Thank god._

Sookie smiled at me as she nodded. "I'm really anxious to see my kids." she said. "I hope you understand."

Eric shrugged. "She feels the need to apologize. Surely this isn't what she was expecting for the remaining relatives of Hadley." he said. "Jake as well. He feels terrible for what he's done." Eric said, almost spitting out those last words.

I could tell Jake wasn't his favorite person at the moment.

"I prefer if we headed out first thing in the morning." Alcide said. "Its quite a drive, especially with a pregnant woman."

Eric glanced over to him and then back at me. "I thought we discussed this? You were leaving with me."

_Ugh._

"I don't recall agreeing to anything Eric." I said, rather coyly. "If I remember correctly, it was you who insisted accompanying us on our way back to Bon Temps." I said. "But I assumed that since Alcide is here, well…there isn't nothing for you to worry about."

His eyes narrowed.

"_Uh oh. I know that look."_

I turned to see Sookie standing to her feet.

_Wait, what?_

"As awkward as this is, its getting awfully late and I'm spent." she said, yawning as she walked towards the hallway, turning around. "Please, send our gratitude to the queen and with sincere apology that we wont be able to make it to her spring ball." she said to Eric. "I'm sure it's a lovely party."

_Um, what are you doing? _I scowled inwardly. _Damn it Sookie._

Eric, never tearing his piercing stare off of me simply nodded. "I'll let the queen know." then he stood up slowly as he ran his hands down the front of his body. "Isabelle, may I have a word with you?" he asked softly. "Alone?" he added, glancing over to Alcide.

_No?_

Before Alcide could object, I stood up and followed Eric outside to avoid anymore drama for the evening.

"Yes?" I said, innocently.

"Don't leave without me." he said with his back towards me. "You don't have to go to the ball tomorrow, just…" he trailed off.

I looked down at my feet.

_Soon I wont be able to see my feet at all._

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll wait." I groaned. He didn't have to say it, I already knew that with him being at my side, it will put his mind at ease. "When do you want to leave?"

He turned his head to the side as he glanced back at me. "I can book us a flight for tomorrow evening."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't sound so happy about it Eric." I said. "You do realize you're just chaperoning me, right?"

He turned then, grinning widely. "You think that just because you're pregnant, becoming a mother again, that we cant have a relationship?"

_Um, yeah. _

"You're a vampire."

"You think that I would harm your children?"

_Maybe. _I thought about it. _No._

I shrugged. "I cant marry you Eric. And you know why." I said. "We can be friends…"

His grin faded. "I know that we will never have what _they _have, for I am vampire." he said. "That's not why I asked you to marry me."

I rolled my eyes, "For protection. I get it."

He shook his head as he furrowed his brows, stepping closer. "Do you, really?" he asked. "Do you know what my world is like? Do you have any idea?" he asked softly. "Because I don't think that you do."

"You have enemies, I have enemies. What's new?"

"A kept woman is a safe woman." he stated. "If you don't choose me…" he paused. "…choose one of the brothers."

"What?" I scoffed as I stepped back. "Are you _high_? Did you not hear anything that I had said to you last night?"

_He has got to be kidding me!_

"Believe it or not, Gabe isn't as bad as you think he is."

_Ha! I'll be the judge of that._

"Eric…"

"Join me tomorrow evening. I will give you a glimpse to what the night world is like. Maybe then you might reconsider."

I cocked a brow to him. "You wouldn't be putting me in direct danger right?"

He flexed his jaw as he bent his head low. "I would never intentionally place you in harms way."

_In his night world? Ha! Anything is possible._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I know it didn't get very far. But I must build the anticipation ; LOL! Thanks for reading && please, if you have the time, review :)) I would love to hear your opinion about which direction I should take this story. **_  
_


	11. The Bracelet

**A/N: It seems like when I'm just about ready to wrap up this series, I stray away && add another interesting branch to this story prolonging the _END_. Lol. And just like the previous story, this one_ might_ have another part. Depends on how long I stretch the second half of the story (I try to fit in as much as I can in each chapter hehehe) I _might_ have a new addition to the series o_0 Plus, I kinda wanna squeeze in another one of Charlene's stories. It lines up with the storyline as of now (future chapter 17 lol) && I know you Viking fans wanna read more of Eric ; lol.  
**

**Or maybe this part that I'm working on could be a short story? Hmm...I think that's the better idea. I think I just might turn these few chapters into a short story :)) Not sure just yet but I will keep you updated.  
**

**As always...  
**

**I do not claim the rights to the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^*  
**

* * *

Sookie and Alcide reluctantly left the next morning after nearly an hour of convincing them that I wasn't entirely out of my mind for waiting on Eric.

It, of course, left me an entire day by myself with literally nothing to do. So I went through the apartment, doing a final sweep of things, making sure nothing was left behind unintentionally.

_Yes, I was that bored._

Sookie decided to leave quite a bit of things here for the next tenants; most of the living room furniture as well as almost all of the bedroom furniture too.

_Some people like furnished apartments._

Plus that huge bed in the master room is quite expensive.

_I'm sure Amelia could raise the rent for this place._

When I got to the kitchen cabinets, I noticed Sookie had forgotten a can of ground coffee. The opened one, she had thrown out.

_I don't think the tenants would want this. _I thought as I reached for it.

* * *

_I was sitting in the passenger seat, crying softly to myself as I gazed out the window. Glancing down for a moment into my lap, I noticed I was wearing a red low cut, figure hugging dress with dark red sequins. And on my feet were matching red alligator pumps. Just the sight of my clothes tore my heart in two. I turned back out the window and continued crying, harder this time. _

Who am I?_ I asked myself._

_I knew this feeling. I was heartbroken and helpless. I wanted nothing more than to allow myself its need for release._

_As soon as the car turned into the circular driveway, I recognized the place._

Hadley? Is that who I am?

_Before the car came to a full stop, I jumped out, unable to hold back anymore emotions. I released a mournful sound as I clutched both hands to my breasts._

_From the drivers side Jake emerged, watching me from across the roof of the car._

"_Hadley, you have to cut this out. People will notice, and the new king will do something about it. He's the jealous kind, you know? He doesn't care about the queen, not the way a normal husband is suppose to anyway. And he definitely don't care about any relationships that she had before him. He cares about keeping face."_

"_But Jake, I cant stand it. I know she has to do this politically, but she's sending me away! I cant take it." I cried, feeling my chest swell. _

_Jake sighed, "Hadley, go up and sleep on it. You cant go to the wedding if you're going to create a scene. You know that would embarrass the queen, and it would ruin the ceremony. My boss will kill me if that happens. This is the biggest event we've ever worked."_

_I shook my head, "I cant stand it." I shrieked. "I've done something terrible!" I screamed as I bolted up the stairs to my apartment flooded in tears._

_I unlocked the door to my apartment and stormed in. I didn't bother closing the door behind me as I ran into the kitchen, the counter digging into my hip as it abruptly stopped me. I reached down into my dress and retrieved a bracelet with large diamond in a platinum setting, throwing it across the counter in sheer anger as well as deep agony._

_I watched as it bounced around before resting on the kitchen floor, wobbling to a slow stop._

"_If you loved me, you wouldn't torture me like this." I cried softly as my shoulders rose and fell as I continued sobbing._

_Suddenly, my head shot up as I heard a faint…something. I quickly walked out onto the balcony, looking out into the night. I noticed Jake's car was still here with the drivers door ajar. Panic struck me as I frantically searched for him. _

_My heart stilled (_mine, not Hadley's_) when my eyes rested on a limp body just outside the gates to the apartment. With vampire speed, I ran over to him. Without hesitation, I dragged his body back into the driveway as I glanced around, looking for possible threats. I knew someone had attacked him. I just didn't see who it was. And by the smell of blood, I knew this was bad as I kneeled down beside him, examining the huge gash in his neck as I felt for a pulse. _

_I looked around and listened. _

How can no one see this?

_Then I stared down at Jake with pity. I knew this wasn't something I really wanted to do. I also knew that this isn't how he would want to continue living his life. But I had to do something. Letting him die like this wasn't something I could just sit back and let happen._

_I moved closer to his face, "Its the only way." I said to him softly. "You may hate me, but it's the only way." I told him before I bit into my own wrist._

_I let my blood trickle into his mouth. It took a moment longer before Jake gripped me by my arms as he pulled me closer to him, drinking me in. _

_When I felt he had enough of my blood, I removed myself from his grasp as I stood to my feet and watched as Jake's body slowly gave into my blood. _

Oh no._ I thought as I watched in horror. _This is how it happens?

_He jerked and wailed as his body was trying with all its strength to fight the foreign enemy. The vampire cells immediately seized his wolf cells, attacking them with force and altering them, turning him into one of us. _

This isn't natural.

_It took a minute longer before Jake's body finally stilled, succumbing to the change. I gathered him up carefully and carried him up the stairs to my apartment. I stopped and glanced around, making sure no one was around, stalking us. I knew Jake would be at his most vulnerable moment and I had to keep him safe until he wakes._

* * *

_I undressed Jake and wrapped a towel around his neck until the bleeding had stopped. Then I placed him in my closet, covering him with a sheet before closing the door. _

_I tossed the bloodied towel in the bathroom hamper and retrieved a clean one hanging on the towel rack. I tucked it into the open space at the bottom of the closet door to seal out any sunlight that might manage to creep in._

_Then I walked out into the hall and collapsed against the wall. My knees buckled as I sank to the ground._

"_Fuck." I sighed long and heavy._

* * *

With all my strength, I pulled away from the coffee can. The pull was strong, as if I was glued to it.

_What the hell? _I thought as the coffee can rolled out of my hands, tumbling onto the floor with a loud thud.

And of course, with my luck, the grounds spilled out onto the kitchen floor.

"Damn it." I groaned as I bent down to scoop whatever I could back into the can. "What is this?" I asked myself when I felt something hidden beneath the spilled grounds. I gasped at the sight. "The bracelet."

* * *

I tried to think of what I was going to do and what I was going to say to Eric. Judging from what I just saw in my vision, someone had deliberately wounded Jake but not enough to kill him. Only enough to force Hadley to make a choice and fast.

_What if this was an attempt on Sookie? _I thought to myself. _Who would want to harm her and why?_

I couldn't help but imagine what would've happened if I wasn't here.

_Unless that person was foretold that I would be here with her, then that changes everything. _

For all I knew, this could damn well be an attempt on my life as well. I mean there are seers still out there and I'm pretty sure I made enough _friends _on the wrong side of the tracks that would be more than happy to see me gone.

_Maybe staying here alone was a bad idea._

I was just about ready to take my happy ass down to Amelia, in search for company when there was a soft knock on the door. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only going to three.

_Definitely not a vampire._ I thought. _But not out of danger just yet._

I peeked through the peephole and saw Gabe aka _Beau_. I honestly would prefer not seeing him right now.

_Fudge. _

I felt my heart stop when I realized that maybe this was his idea from the beginning.

_Oh my god…he probably knows I'm alone._

I backed away from the door slowly as the world around me was folding inward.

_What the hell am I going to do? _I thought as I slowly started panicking.

It would make some sense. He some how knows my future and has been dictating it for decades, according to Eric. He arrived at my house the night that Sookie was told about her cousin's death. And he probably knew I would do anything to get away from him. Even go with Sookie to New Orleans.

_Fuck! Why do I have to be so blind?!_

"Isabelle, I know you're in there." he said as he knocked again. Suddenly, I heard a faint voice, mumbling something to him. "You do? Yeah, that be great." he said. "I'll go down and get it." then he began taking the stairs down.

_Shit! Amelia!_

"No, no, no! This is bad!" I shrieked, looking around the living room for a weapon.

Sookie took all the kitchenware. There really wasn't anything left.

_Fuck!_

Seconds later, he was back, slowly unlocking the door. My feet froze with fear as my heart came to a slow stop.

_This is it? This is how I'm going to die?_ I asked myself.

Tears filled my eyes as I placed a protective hand over my growing bump.

_By the hands of a man who fathered my unborn child?_


	12. Buried Secrets

**A/N: I know its been awhile since I updated but I just had to squeeze in this chapter :)) Oh && also, thanks soooo much for reviewing! You are awesome! **

**Without further adieu...  
**

**Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

The door gradually opened as the sunlight rushed in with an unseen force. The dark, now fading, giving into the light's rays as it danced on my bare feet. The room stilled and I literally became immobile, unable to even breathe.

_This is really it._ I thought to myself dreadfully.

The sight of this perilous but gorgeous man sent shivers down my spine. I felt a lump in my throat, an ache in my belly, and all I could do was gasp in utter horror.

_This is how I'm going to die…_I concluded in shock.

Since the start of this new life, I believed that I was set up for some tragic doom. I felt as if I would eventually die by the hands of the supernatural. I mean, being hunted by a Fairy, almost drained to death by my ex bestie turned vampire, and bitten with poisonous fangs by a psycho Pixie. Well, that sets the standards pretty high up there, if you catch my drift.

But never have I ever imagined that I would die by the hands of a man who I let into me, let impregnate me. I've been betrayed in many ways, but never like this. And what pissed me off even more was the fact that I survived all those times only to come face to face with _Beau_?

_No. _

I couldn't help but feel as if this wasn't real, that everything that happened since I opened the door to my apartment and found my best friend with my boyfriend, was all just a _nightmare_.

_A twisted, perverse, warped nightmare that just might be my own reality. _

It all feels so bizarre, so tale like, that its hard to take in.

_Not like this._ I thought as I watched him carefully.

His eyes followed the sunlight, moving from my feet, up my legs, resting only for a brief moment on my belly. He stepped in hesitantly at that moment before continuing his long gaze north.

_This isn't how I'm going to die!_ I mentally screamed at him as I prepared myself for what was about to unfold before me.

Finally his eyes found mine and for a short moment in time, he released a breath that up until now, I hadn't realize that he was holding.

I was taken aback, confused at such an expression.

_Surely not one from someone with intent on murdering me in cold blood…right?_

Then, unexpectedly, his legs buckled beneath him, bringing him down to his knees with a thud as he hung his head low. Startled, I jumped back.

_What the hell is this?_

Warily, I took another step back. For all I knew, this could be a trap. He could easily reach his long arms forth and grab me faster than I would have ever anticipated.

_Right?_ I mentally tried to convince myself._ This has to be a trap…_

But as one minute turned into five, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he just remained in the same position; on his knees with his head hanging low.

I looked pass him and out the door. A part of me hoped that someone would come to my rescue.

_Anyone will do. _

But no one came. It was just the two of us. Alone.

_You could just bolt out of here, genius. _I told myself.

_Or that._ I mentally agreed.

Hesitantly, I slowly walked around him. I reached for the door, gripping the knob and stopped. One side of my head was telling every inch of me to go, just go. But…

_I cant._

I knew that if Beau, Gabrielus, whatever his name is-if he wanted to kill me, he would've already done so. I've been here before a few times to know how this works.

_And this wasn't it. _

For the life of me, my body chose this moment to defy me and close the door instead.

_What the hell are you doing? _I asked my body in pure shock.

"I thought…" he finally spoke as he trailed off.

Immediately, I turned around, keeping him in my view as I rested my back against the door, refusing to release the doorknob. At least I still had control over that.

_Well, go on. _I mentally told him. _Don't stop on my account._

But of course, he didn't hear me. He fist his hands and finally leaned forward, resting his knuckles against the floor and hung his head even lower.

"Okay, this is killing me here." I groaned. "Get up. What are you doing?" But he remained silent and still. My body wanted to go over to him, to kneel beside him. But the smarter half of my head refused and damn it, after weighing the circumstances, so did I. "Gabrielus…" I called to him softly.

"I'm…" he stopped suddenly. "…sorry." he said after a really long pause.

Finally, I released the knob.

_This is going to take all day if we continue at _his_ pace._

I took shallow breaths as I slowly made my way before him. I was merely inches away, so close in fact, that I could smell his musky scent. I could feel his warmth, a strangely welcoming contrast as opposed to Eric. And _if_ I wanted to, I could easily run my hands through his beautiful hair.

_But why would I want to? Not after all that he's done._ I told myself. _Don't you dare!_

Just as I was about to take a step back, creating a little more distance between us, he reached forward. He gently placed one hand over my bare foot and sighed.

_If I didn't know any better, I think that sounded like a sigh of relief. _I mentally said to myself. _Okay, this is making less sense by the minute._

"Get up." I demanded. "Talk to me." I tried my best to suppress my groan. "Anything…"

"You hate me now. And I don't blame you." he said without looking up to me. _Yeah, no shit. _"But…" he stopped, obviously hesitant about whether or not he should finish his sentence. "Can I feel her?" he asked softly. "I need to know…"

_Her?_

I cocked my head to the side, "The baby?" I asked after a moments realization. _Duh. _He just nodded. I bit my lip as I glanced down to my bump. "She's fine." I said instead. He immediately moved his hand off of me and returned to his fisted position, his posture slightly faltering. "We're fine." I added, trying to reassure him. _Shit, this is getting us nowhere._ I closed my eyes slowly, "Give me your hand." I said as my eyes fluttered open.

He reached up slowly, keeping his head low, never meeting my gaze as he placed his hand in mine.

_Ugh I cant believe I'm doing this shit._

I sighed, partially irritated as I placed his large hand over my growing bump.

_I wonder if he remembers doing this the last time we were together._

_Don't be fooled again! _My inner genius surfaced and screamed at the top of her lungs.

For a moment in time, I saw a fraction of the young guy I met in Sarpedon. I didn't want to fool myself in thinking that he loved me. But it was obvious that the man kneeling before me cared for me. Maybe he cared because I was carrying his child. Whatever the reason, deep down I knew that he cared for me, regardless, and that softened me to the core.

_Fudge._

Slowly all the fears that I had built up towards him began to fade.

_Uh oh._

"I almost died for the third time when I found out that you were attacked and nearly drained." he said softly. Assuming, he was talking to _her_ and not me, I remained silent. All at once, he placed his ear to my stomach as his hand turned in mine and held it. "I broke the vow I made to you that day. You ran away because of me." he said, voice rumbling against my belly. "I almost lost you both because of _me_…"

_Shit, he's talking to me._

I didn't know what to say. What he said was almost the truth. And I do mean _almost_. I ran away because of the _both _of them, not just him.

_And yet he's come all this way to make sure that you and the baby are fine._

I mentally shook my head at myself. _Oh no you don't. _I scolded. _Don't you even try-_

_Only one way to find out. Ask him._

I bit my lip knowing my damn conscious was right.

_Oh sugar._

"Since you have the floor…" I said, using my free hand to gently grip his jaw so that he was forced to look up at me. _He's crying. _I mentally gulped. "I want to know everything." I said softly as I slowly got down to my knees before him. Not really knowing what to make of the situation, I chose to ignore his tears and pressed him. "You owe me an explanation."

* * *

"A young girl, about thirteen or so, she came to me. I've seen her in my dreams before. She had long red hair and blue eyes, she also had a birthmark of a star above her right eye."

"A star?"

_Could it be a coincidence that the old woman from Eric's past also had a birthmark in the exact same spot?_

He just nodded as he continued. "This girl, she came to me again, but this time it wasn't a dream. She was as real as you and me and I knew it then that this meant something. This was several nights before Calyp-" he stopped, refusing to say her name, let alone continue. Instead, he moved on. "It was the early 1900's. You could say that I was in my prime."

_1900's? Eric mentioned something about that before. _I mentally began piecing things together.

"Does this girl have a name?" I asked.

He thought about it. "She called herself Cassie, Cassandra Griffin formally." he said. "Although she appeared to be a young girl, she seemed like an old soul. She was very wise for her age, maybe too wise, now that I think about it." he said as if he just had a revelation. "She was also specific too. The night before she sent me away, she had me drink a tonic she made with poppy petals." he said shaking his head in amusement as he reflected on his memories. "I realized after that night that this flower was a specific type of poppy." he said with a smile. "I dreamt that night. It was quite a lucid dream and she came to me in the form of a shape shifter. Sometimes she was a lion, other times, she was an eagle. But when she showed me Eric, the vampire, she soared above him in full eagle form, communicating with me mentally. She said that he was a key to the future. She told me that he had a purpose and that I had to convince him to find Bon Temp. And that when he does, he will find who he's looking for but it wouldn't be for another few decades. At the time, I didn't know it was a town, I thought Bon Temp was a person." he said. "Then the lion showed me you, that night during the ceremony. You were walking on the path that leads to the entrance of the cave. She said that I will have to find you one day and bring you to Sarpedon for the ceremony. When I asked her when exactly, she told me that I will know." he said, gazing at me. "I've seen you before Bon Temps but I knew it was too soon. You were years younger than what I remembered." he said softly. "The lion said to me that night, before she left me, our daughter Phoenix will keep the future burning bright."

"Phoenix?" He just nodded. _I was thinking more like Evelynn, you know, after my grandmother. _"So you've been watching me? For years?"

"It wasn't easy tracking you down since I knew nothing of you except that you were from earth. Then tragedy struck, it changed me." he said. "But when I did find you, I kept an eye on you just like you asked of me." He frowned, looking down into his lap. "Its going to sound bad, it really is." he said anxiously. "I saw you weeks before you met my brother Dominic. We ran into each other by accident one evening when I wondered into the coffee shop around the corner from your apartment building. You were sad all the time. And then when you met him that night, you changed, almost overnight." he said, pausing to see my reaction. "It wasn't until your file landed in my lap days later that I came to the conclusion that this was it. This was when everything that the shape shifter had foretold during my opium dream would begin and that Dominic will be the one to protect you until _I_ was chosen." he said. "But I also knew my brother. After what happened…" he trailed off. "He wouldn't do it, he couldn't. I knew that if I still lived in the past, surely he did too and that told me that he wouldn't take on your case. So I had to remind him who you were. I followed you around for a few days, snapping pictures of you and your friend. I knew that if he saw your face, recognized you, he wouldn't be so quick to deny your safety since it was clear to me that the two of you had some sort of connection."

_This is too much to take in. _I thought. _And oh how my trip to his past backfired. Double fudge._

"What else did Cassie tell you?" I asked, trying not to think about what he just said. "Or more like show you."

He inhaled deeply before answering. "I was the one who wrote you those notes." I rolled my eyes at him. _Yeah, tell me something I don't know._ "But I only did it because I was trying to scare you."

"Congratulations. It worked." I said sarcastically.

"I was only trying to warn you about that demon."

I cocked my head to the side, "Who? Cristiano?"

He nodded. "I thought that by sending you those notes and telling you about his fiancé, maybe I could've prevented everything. Stopped it before it got worse."

"Well, things escalated since then. That's not your fault." I told him. "But wait, how did you know about his fiancé? Did Cassie tell you about her?"

"No, not Cassie." he said with a slow shake of his head. "I was in Merlotte's looking for you that evening when a woman walked in. She went straight to the bar where I was seated and began asking around. She gave the waitress with red hair his description-"

"Arlene." I said.

He continued. "-referring to him as her fiancé. The look on _Arlene's _face told me that she knew who he was." he said. "One of the patrons had butted his nose in and told her that he saw that man she was looking for wondering toward the back of Merlotte's."

"Great."

"I was only trying to prevent all of that from happening. And to be honest, I thought I did. I'm sorry." he said again. "I was foretold this. The eagle soared above a woman with short black hair. She said that this woman will be the one to save the girl, your daughter Lizzy. Your child's death would've been caused because of his demons." he said. "But I think that maybe what Cassie showed me wasn't to prevent it. I was shown the future to save her because even Lizzy has a purpose. She called her one of the four corners…I think. Or maybe she said walls." he said hesitantly as he tried to remember. "But I had to find her to make things right."

_And thankfully he did._

"You could've just came to me." I said, frowning at him.

"And tell you what exactly? I was a stranger to you. Your demon, he was your friend. Who would you believe then?"

_Crap._

"Okay, but those notes was a little overboard, don't you think?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know where to begin. I didn't even know what to say or how to say it."

_That would explain a blank note with the letter A._

"Anything else?" I asked. "I mean, we're going to be parents in a few months. I want to start clean. No more secrets."

He sighed. "There are some things that I'm not allowed to tell you." he said, furrowing his brows.

_There's more?_

"These _things_, how much more surprises are in store for me?"

He tilted his head to the side as he watched me. Then his lip curved upward, "Two…" he said. "That I know of."

_Of course. My future wouldn't be much of a future if I knew what was waiting for me at the end of it._

"Great…just _great_."

Then he lowered his head, fists clenched on his thighs. "There's one more thing that I need to tell you. Its better if you hear this from me rather than Dominic." I held my breath, waiting for another blow. "After I spoke to you, that day that you agreed to go on a date with me, Cassie came to me one last time."

"What did she say?" I asked breathlessly.

"She revealed to me decades before that someone closest to us will turn against Dominic." he said. "But that night, she revealed to me who it was and told me that if I choose to…" he paused, trying to find the words. "…sacrifice one life for another, it cant be undone. In the eyes of the woman that I loved, it will be deemed unforgivable."

It was clear as rain who he chose. But the question was, why?

I bit my lip, "Tell me…" I partially begged when he fell silent.

He looked up, meeting my gaze. "Catalina. She was the one behind it all." he said, lips pressed in a hard line.

* * *

**Several Months Ago-**

_**Gabrielus' POV:**_

After the veil had lifted, I went in search of Catalina. It took me only days to locate her.

"I'm surprised to see you here." she said, shocked. "I thought you were chosen."

I gritted my teeth, "I am chosen. But I'm sent on a different path." I told her. "And I know what you've done." I said, waiting for her reaction.

She glanced up suddenly, her eyes a shade darker. "Gabe, what are you mumbling about now?" she said, spreading a smile across her face. "You know, if you continue talking like that, certain people will think you're crazy." she said, lips almost twisting as she folded her arms before her. "And we wouldn't want that now, do we?"

I knew by the icy tone of her voice and the look in her eyes that this wasn't the same Catalina that I watch grow up. This woman sitting before me was a stranger with ice embedded deep within her heart and probably her soul too.

"Where have you been keeping _her_?" I pressed forward firmly as I hardened my gaze. "I'm sure her body would reek of death if you kept her here. So where?"

Her mouth dropped open as she gasped. For a long moment, she sat there deep in shock.

_You can rid the world of a body but you can never rid the world of that soul._

Then she narrowed her eyes as she sat up straight. "Gabe, if you continue to speak nonsense, I will be forced to bring the council into this."

I grinned down at her as I took a step forward. "Good." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "You do that and I will tell them everything." I threatened.

She lowered her gaze, focusing on her hands as she shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying."

"But you're wrong. I know all about your buried secrets." I said. "I know that the young girl that you held prisoner for years had peeked the vampires interest. But before they could discover what she was truly capable of, you manipulated her into a trap. You used her, poisoning her with your opium tonic so that she could reveal to you Dominic's future." I shook my head in disgust. "Did you honestly think that you would be apart of his life like that?"

"Shut up." she whispered.

"You even tried to worm your way back into Jacob's life after destroying what you could've had. But Anita found out, didn't she? Before you could do any harm and fled with their children, causing a ripple in your scheme." I said. "I wonder if Anita knew it was you. I'm sure if that much was revealed, Jacob would have your blood on his hands."

"Shut up." she now hissed, glancing up at me.

"So what did the seer tell you about Dominic's future?" I asked. When she didn't answer, I continued. "Not much, I take it since the young witches you had murdered only had their age in common. Aside from being direct descendents, of course." I said, letting my amusement spread to my smile. "Did she tell you of the child that would be born from his seed?"

Catalina's eyes grew dark again. "No, she died before I could get anymore from her."

"I know." I said. "How long did you hold her prisoner before you finally grew tired of her keeping her visions from you? Is that why you resorted to that opium tonic?"

Her lips curved upward into a malicious smirk. "You really want to know?" she asked. I just nodded. "She was only twelve when I took her. I've done enough research to know that the beginning was coming soon. And as expected, on her thirteenth birthday, her visions arrived on time. Of course there was nothing that I could use. So I kept her around as my pet. On my spare time, I traveled, gathering things that belonged to Dominic. I needed something of his to trigger specific visions." she said, rather proudly. "Then that's when she began to rebel against me. She would hide certain things from me and refused to tell me why. But I knew because her eyes always gave her away. Stupid girl." she chuckled to herself. "It took her another year or so before she realized this. Then one night, I went to see her only to find that she had dug out her own eyes." she winked at me. "Its not like she needed it anyways."

"How old was she by then?" I asked, curious.

"She was seventeen, I think." she said. "She only lived to her twentieth birthday. Her last vision, I tortured her for days until she finally revealed to me the description of the woman who will have Dominic's heart. Hours later, she succumbed to her wounds." she said with a satisfied grin. "I didn't care. I had exactly what I wanted and was going to do everything I could to rid Isabelle of this world."

"This unrequited love and devotion you have for my brother is not only pathetic but simply old." I sighed heavily. "If you have done any real research, then you would know that your seer's troubled soul still remains. She knew her death was coming and managed to secure the future of this world despite your obsessive behavior. Isabelle was never meant to be harmed. She always had someone watching over her, always." I said. "All you have ever done was seal your own coffin."

She stood up at that moment. "What are you talking about? You're here to kill me?"

I shook my head, "I'm here to stop you. I'm turning you over to the council to have you locked up." I said. "Your treachery days are over. Not only have you betrayed your own people, you might've infiltrated the council, passing on secret information to your vampire lover."

"What?!" she shrieked. "Is that what he told you?!"

_I'm sorry Calypso._

"You're in deeper than you anticipated and you will pay for all the pain and suffering that you've caused…"

* * *

**Present-**

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

"She came at me with a dagger. But our struggle ended when the dagger punctured her own chest with a fatal wound." he said to me. "I didn't want to kill her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew her, I saw her the day she was born. I even held her and fed her myself. I loved her like she was my own sister." he said. "But I knew it was either her or me. And I vowed to keep you safe…"

"It was an accident. You were just protecting yourself. That situation could've gone down either way." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Calypso cant forgive me, she wont. Regardless of all the evil things Kate had done, she was still her sister." he said, voice growing soft. "I had a choice and I chose to save you and our baby." he admitted after a minute. "Kate wouldn't have stopped, she would've kept coming. And I'm sure the newborn was apart of her handy work." he told me with despair lacing his words. "I have to believe in the future. I cant be stuck in the past any longer."

I reached over, taking his hands in mine. "So its over? Now that she's dead, I mean."

He squeezed my hand, "For the future of Phoenix…" he paused, looking up at me. "…I hope so."

I smiled at him, "We'll have to discuss that name." I said. Then it hit me. "Speaking of names. Why did you tell me your name was Beau if your name is actually Gabrielus?"

"The definition of beau is simply a male admirer." he said. "And since that one night with you, I've never got you out of my head."

_Oh._


	13. The Palace

**A/N: Happy New Year! :)) I know its been much too long. But I'm sure everyone else were just as busy as I with the holidays && such. Anyhoo...here's another chapter for you fans! **

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

After Gabrielus revealed to me nearly every secret that he kept to himself until now, I couldn't help but find it in my heart to forgive him. He has done everything that he could to protect me. Hell, he even sacrificed his love for Calypso to save both me and our unborn daughter.

_How can I not choose him?_

I knew one things for certain. I needed a little more time and I had to talk to my dad about it all. He always knew what to do.

"Hi dad." I said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Bella, its so good to hear your voice."

I smiled, "Yours too."

"How are you and the girls?"

"That's what I called about." I told him. "I need your advice."

I took that moment to tell him everything. I started from the beginning and ended with what Gabrielus told me a little over an hour ago. And it felt ridiculously good to finally let another person into my world.

_As twisted as it can get._

"I'm not going to tell you who you should or shouldn't be with. That is entirely up to you Bella." he said. "It sounds to me like the men in your life have their own way of protecting you even if they might do things illegal in the process."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt any of them did anything illegal dad."

"I will call it like I see it." He groaned softly. "Bella, let me tell you this. And I will be sure to tell your girls this as well, in case you ever forget it." he began. "Choose the guy that takes you home to meet his parents, not the guy that takes you to his bedroom."

I wanted to gag.

_Eew. Is my dad giving me advice on sex?_

"Geez, thanks. That makes my decision so much easier." I said sarcastically.

* * *

About half an hour later, Gabrielus returned with some groceries and kitchenware.

"Where have you been? You were gone for almost two hours." I said, sliding onto the counter.

He watched me with raised brows. "Missed me?"

I sighed softly as I rolled my eyes, "Just curious."

He smiled then as he began prepping dinner. "Right."

After ten minutes of watching him, I reached for a handful of baby carrots.

"Need help?" I asked, popping a carrot into my mouth.

"Now you ask me?" he laughed. "After I've done most of the work?" He glanced at me and shook his head. "Don't worry. I got this." he said with a sly grin.

I chewed slowly as I contemplated on what I was going to say next.

"Are your parents still alive?"

Okay, I know that this is so backwards. Here I am, already pregnant with this man's baby and yet, I know next to nothing about him.

_Well, technically, I know mostly nothing about all my baby daddy's. _

The only man that I knew more about…well, he is totally out of the picture.

_Aka Cristiano._

And I definitely don't want to get into that again.

_That's for sure._

Gabrielus stopped chopping as he placed the knife down on the cutting board. Then he turned to me slowly.

"Why?" he asked after a brief pause.

I shrugged, "Just curious."

"You are quite the curious one tonight huh?" He narrowed his eyes. "To answer your question, yes. Both my parents are still alive. However, my father is pretty old."

I nodded. "Oh."

"What's this about?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

I looked down at the carrots in my hand. "I spoke with my dad just before you came back."

"And?"

I bit my lip, swallowing hard. "Nothing."

For a moment we stood there in silence.

Then he released a sigh. "You met my mother already." he said.

_Holy shit._

My head shot up, eyes finding his. "I did? When?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled at me, "She was the one who prepared you for me that night." he chuckled then. "She thought you were strange at first. But then again, women of earth are _different_." he said. "I guess you grew on her."

I gulped slowly. "Why didn't you tell me that she was your _mom_?"

Now I kind of felt embarrassed that his mother saw me in my birthday suit. And even more so since she also had her hands all over my body, including certain private areas that's reserved only for lovers.

"It doesn't matter." he said.

I placed the carrots on the counter beside me and slid off. "Yes it does. She saw me naked." I whispered. "How can I look at her the same?"

He unfolded himself as he walked over, standing before me. "Earth girls are different than those of Sarpedon. Its all in your head." he said. "It was an honor for her to prepare you. Don't you see that?"

"Its tradition?"

He nodded. "We aren't as modest in Sarpedon. Being seen naked by others is normal, especially nights like that." he explained.

_So I met his mother before actually having sex with him._

Surely that's a good thing right? I don't recall ever meeting anyone else's parents. Well, aside from Ryan. But that was long after we had sex.

_It must be a good sign._

"I want her to deliver the baby." I said suddenly, remembering my vision. "I want to have our daughter in the water. I want the scent of gardenias to be the first thing she smells…"

I could tell that he wanted to wrap his arms around me at that moment. If we were under different circumstances, I would've let him. But unsure of how I might react, he simply smiled as he placed his hands on my baby bump.

"She would love to hear that." he said softly. "She has yearned for grandchildren for decades."

I looked down at his hands on my stomach. "I would never keep them from your parents." I said. "Maybe Nick should take Elena to meet them. They are her grandparents too."

He quickly dropped his hands as he took a step back. "I should continue cooking." he said, immediately returning to what he was doing.

_Was it something I said?_

* * *

An hour later, dinner was done. We sat there in the living room, eating in utter silence. It was really awkward.

Finally when we were both finished, he decided to take a walk. I didn't complain, I prefer the apartment to myself anyways. It beats avoiding each others gazes.

So I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and phoned Eric, leaving him a brief message.

_I want to be anywhere but here._

He arrived half hour after the sun had set with an evening gown. It was simple, midnight blue silk layered with a black rose pattern lace in a halter style, floor length dress with a low back and a slit that ran up my left leg stopping mid thigh. He also brought me matching black pumps.

_A man with good taste._

I applied some makeup, keeping it simple with eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of lip gloss. I left my hair down in long waves.

_I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyways._

Now I was ready to make my debut. I emerged from the room to find Gabrielus pacing the living room with Eric sitting patiently in one of the arm chairs. Neither one speaking to the other.

_A notch above awkward…great._

Both heads turned in my direction. Gabrielus stopped as he watched me with an unreadable expression. Eric, however, stood up a little too proudly with a grin painted across his face.

_Oh brother._

"You look lovely." Eric said to me when he reached me. "Shall we?"

I smiled to him as I walked around. "Sure. Why not? Lets get this night over with so that I can finally go home." I stopped in front of Gabrielus. "Are you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure its not going to be a problem."

He clenched his jaw as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't ever want to meet that woman Bella." he said.

I nodded, understanding his feelings. I heard that story before, maybe not in full detail but enough to understand his feelings. And to be honest, I didn't want to meet her either. But I didn't want to be stuck in this apartment for another couple of hours either waiting on Eric.

I quickly reached up, embracing him as I rested my head against his chest. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." I said, reassuring him.

I'm sure he wanted me to stay home since the last time the woman he loved went to a party by the Queen, she didn't return alive.

"Call me if things get out of hand." he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around me. "This time, I wont hesitate."

_I'm sure he wouldn't._

* * *

When we got in Eric's car, I pulled out the bracelet I found in the coffee can.

"I believe this belongs to your Queen." I said, placing it in his hands.

For a moment, he sat there in disbelief. "Where did you find it?"

"It was well hidden." I said. "Plus, a dead birdie told me all about it."

He cocked his head to the side, "Sophie Anne has been searching high and low for it. And all this time it was here in the comfort of Hadley's home?" he shook his head. "But we cant take it in just like this. The guards might arrest us for it."

"What? Are you kidding?" I groaned.

"The King and his circle will recognize it immediately. To be on the safe side, you need to hide it."

_And just where the hell am I going to hide it? _

"Did you see what I'm wearing?" I asked him as I glanced down at myself. "You're kidding right?"

"Place it between your legs. I'm sure your thighs will be able to keep it in place." he said with a sly grin.

I could only imagine what he was remembering as he spoke those words.

"You want me to do what now?" I scoffed. "This is crazy."

He sighed. "No, being put to death for being accused of stealing is crazy." he growled. "The King will have her head as well, I'm sure of it."

I bit my lip, "Fine." I groaned, snatching the bracelet from his grasp.

I bent forward, lifting the hem of my dress as I pulled it up to my thighs. I parted my legs and quickly fumbled with the bracelet as I placed it on the inside of the crotch of my lace panties.

_I cant believe I'm even doing this._

"Need help?" Eric asked as he watched me with fangs extended and his pupils dilated.

_Oh I'm sure you would._

I slapped his thigh quickly, "Get your head out of the gutter you perv." I groaned as I quickly pulled my dress down. "Lets go." I said. "This plan of yours better work."

_Otherwise I will kill him myself._

* * *

Getting past security was easier than I thought since I didn't carry a purse. I just had to remember to keep my poker face on and thighs shut.

_And pretend as if I didn't have an effin bracelet hidden between my legs._

As we made our way down the corridor toward a very large room that I'm assuming held the reception to the Queen's event, I moved in closer towards Eric.

"Exactly how do you expect that we make this exchange without anyone noticing?" I asked him as softly as I could, hoping that he heard me clearly. "Do you realize where it is right?"

His head turned slightly in my direction as he grinned wickedly, no doubt with something else on his mind.

_Oh sugar._

"I have an idea." he said.

Before I could think of a response, I felt Eric grip me by my waist gently, causing me to stop. Then he expertly swung me around, pinning me against the nearest wall. His hips pressed firmly against mines.

I gulped, "What are you doing?" I breathed as I pulled away.

His eyes wondered to my lips, "Improvising." he said softly just before pressing his lips to mine.

_This better be apart of his _good _idea._ I thought as I slowly fell into my role.

After a brief moment, he released my mouth, giving me a moment to breathe as his hands began to wonder down the sides of my body.

There were a few people who passed us by. By the looks of things, we simply appeared to be a very hormonal couple that cant keep their hands off of each other.

Eric paused, gazing down at me before pulling me in for a juicy kiss as his hand slowly made its way pass the slit of my dress. He gripped my thigh as he brought it up, pressing his hips up and into me. I could feel him slowly growing against my stomach.

_Uh oh._

He pulled away, making a trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder. With his wondering hand, he managed to retrieve the bracelet. I can only guess he somehow managed to tuck it in his pocket in a swift but smooth motion without missing a beat. After a few seconds, he was back, this time, fingers inching their way pass my folds.

_That's enough._ I told myself.

I grabbed his hand, stopping him from entering me as I cleared my throat.

"Not here." I whispered.

_Not ever._

He chuckled against my skin as he straightened up, slowly releasing me. "I'm not sorry." he said, taking a step back. "It was worth a try."

I blew out a breath as I ran a hand down to smooth out my dress. "Lets show face and then lets go. I want to go home to my girls."

He smoothly ran a hand through his hair before lending me his arm. "Shall we?"

I hooked my arm around his, "We shall…"

* * *

The great room was walled with stone and large pillars supporting the roof, three on the left and three on the right. The middle of the room was cleared for dancing with a wooden floor. There was a raised platform for musicians close to the refreshments table and another at the opposite side of the room for the royalty.

_Clearly the queen is seemingly more modest than Eric since he had a stage._ I thought as I took in my surroundings. _And a thrown…_

Along the sides of the room were tables with soft ivory linen table cloths seated for a table of three. In fact, the entire room was decorated in white and blue. Eric said that these were the colors of Louisiana.

There were also murals on a few of the walls, but nothing interesting enough to peak my interest.

"We should greet the King and Queen." Eric said to me as he lead me toward the royal's dais.

"Sure…"

The moment I laid my eyes on the vampire queen, I immediately recognized her from my dream.

_But somehow I don't think it was just a dream…_

She was just as small in person as she was in my vision. She was gorgeous too in that forest green long sleeve, floor length gown. It really brought out the red in her rich brown hair.

Eric placed me before the queen who stood next to her husband like the dutiful wife.

"Queen Sophie-Anne, this is Isabelle. One of the women who survived the attack the other night."

She smiled at me, "I heard you asked about Jake." she said. "He's around here somewhere, I do believe."

Unsure whether or not I should shake her hand or bow, I decided to just smile at her. "This is a beautiful place you have here."

"Thank you." she said. Then something caught her eyes. Faster than I anticipated, she reached forward, plucking something from my left shoulder. "Hmm…" she hummed as a smile fell upon her face. Within her fingers, she held a black feather. "I wonder where you picked this up from."

"A crows feather." I whispered, holding back the fear that was suddenly rising.

_I should've stayed back._

I quickly took that as a cue to move on to her husband who wore a tux. Behind him was a small Asian woman wearing a strapless dress and a sword attached to her back.

I gulped audibly as I smiled up at the king. I didn't know his name so I decided to try to strike up a conversation with him.

_I'm guessing he isn't as friendly as his wife._

He had cold, gray eyes, a sharp nose, thin lips, and high cheekbones. He seemed stiff and uncomfortable. But none the less, he was still an attractive man.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle. I'm quite new to the scene." I said as I noted the Asian woman behind him inched closer. "You're not from around here?" I asked, curious.

He watched me for a moment before stepping closer. "Arkansas."

"Really?" My eyes widened, "I would never have guessed you were Southern. I would've taken you as a city guy since you not only have expensive but good taste, you also wear that suit well."

For a brief moment, his eyes warmed as his thin lips curved upward slightly. "I take it you're not from the South either." he said.

I shook my head, "I'm originally from California but a few years ago, I made a move to the south." I said. "I love it there."

Eric wrapped an arm around my waist, "Your majesty." he greeted the king with a nod. "Thank you for having us but-."

"Wait, surely you're not leaving just yet." the queen said. "You both just arrived."

I nodded to her, "I have a long ride ahead of me and my friend is waiting back at the apartment." I said apologetically. "It was nice to meet both of you."

_Thank you Eric and this blood bond._

The king stepped forward, taking one of the queen's hands in his. "At least stay for one dance." he said as he guided the queen to the middle of the dance floor.

I turned to Eric, "Just one dance. Then can we go?"

He turned to me, "If that is what you want."

_Not really but I don't want to be rude._

I flashed him a smile, "Yes. It is."

* * *

A few minutes into the royal dance, the tension surrounding us seem to thicken. It was so thick in fact, I could actually imagine a thick fog rolling in.

_Something big is about to happen, I just know it._

But that wasn't what made the hairs on my arm stand up. It was only after I felt Eric tense up beside me, did I realize at that moment it was bad and about to get worse. I turned to look up at him and saw that unreadable expression on his face, the same one from my vision.

_Oh no._

I couldn't help but feel as if I was the woman wrapped in the sheet in his arms.

_Fudge._

"Eric?" I whispered. "Can we-"

Before I could finish that sentence, Eric released me and leaped forward into the quiet commotion before me that I hadn't realized erupted until that very second.

_Oh shit, this is really bad._ I thought as I stepped backward, creating a distance between myself and the brawl that had just erupted on the dance floor. _This will only end very badly._

"You'll need this." whispered a man behind me as I felt him shove something in my hand.

I brought my hand up to my face to get a clear view of what I was given before glancing back at him.

"Vlad?" I said, shocked and uncertain. I didn't know whether or not I should be relieved or cautious. _The last time we had an encounter, him and his family were considerably the enemies. _"What are you doing here?"

He cleaned up pretty nicely as I mentally took note that he was dressed like a waiter, obviously infiltrating the vampires.

"Saving your ass." he said softly. "I don't know when he will be coming or where but he's here and he's after you."

"Wait! Who are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, feeling somewhat panicked as I gripped the piece of wood with a silver tip. "Why are you helping me?!"

He glanced around quickly, "Because you helped us-"

Our from nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed a hold of him from behind and pulled him out of sight and into the commotion. I took that as a cue to get the fuck out of there. I gripped the hem of my dress with my free hand and ran towards the wall, managing to dodge flying objects and bodies along the way.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

The doors that we came out from were now chained shut from the outside, I mentally concluded when I tried to open them and heard the rattling.

_Double fudge brownies!_

I pressed my back against the door as I took a good look around at the mess before me. Blood now painted the white table cloths red, splattering the beautiful columns in the process. Bodies littered the hardwood floors. Large puddles of goop of what use to be vampires covered what was left of the floor.

_Oh no…Eric._

I felt a wave of panic when I had to come to terms that any one of those could easily be Eric.

_Fudge. I think I really am alone. _I thought as my shoulders grew heavier by the second. _Why the hell did I agree to come here?!_

I knew I had to fight until my last breath. If not for me or my girls, at least for my unborn child.

_I fought my way this far. I'm not about to go down without a fight now._

I gripped the piece of wood in my hands and searched the room for another exit.

_Surely not every door was sealed off…right? _

At just the right timing, I spotted the queen and a man larger than her duck out of an opened door some feet from me. Although she posed just as much danger, I realized I would much rather be out there with them than in here with this chaos. As quickly as my feet allowed, I nearly ran straight to that same door.

"It's a shame Eric isn't here to protect you _again_." said the man from my vision as he stepped into my path, halting me immediately.

I knew it was him. I couldn't get his malicious sneer out of my mind no matter how hard I tried. And neither could I escape the fact that in my vision, he held a stake over Eric's heart.

I swallowed hard as I took a cautious step back. "Do I…know you?"

He cracked a half smile as he laughed lightly. "I don't think that we have been officially introduced, no." he said smoothly. "Victor." he stated.

_This is who Eric was talking about? Lily's maker? _I thought to myself as the anger within began to rise. _Why the fuck cant she just stay dead?!_

"Well, I have a feeling you already know my name so we can just skip introductions and cut to the chase about what you're really doing here instead of out there protecting the queen." I said with a splash of bitch as I stealthy tucked the wooden stake behind my back.

He smirked at me, "She's not _my_ queen." he said, hissing through his fangs. "That's why I have no guilt towards using her lover as bait to get to you."

_Me?_

I bit the insides of my cheek, "You killed Hadley?"

_Shit._ I mentally kicked myself. But_ not so much as a surprise._

He smiled at me, but it wasn't a genuine one. The corners of his mouth didn't meet his eyes.

_Wonder what else he's been up to…_

"Small price to pay to get what I want." He said, shrugging it off as if she was merely a fly. "I didn't know that when I was foretold about the small detail that it would take me this long." he said. "But as a vampire, I have nothing but time." he told me. "However, you weren't suppose to survive the newborn attack." he growled. "So tell me, how did you do it?" he hissed, peering forward with curious, scary eyes.

_He turned Jake too? Why?_

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." I told him. _And unfortunately using my powers this out in the open is a mistake that I'm not willing to risk. _I mentally told him. _Think of something…and fast. _"But why me? I don't even know you."

"Why not you?" he snickered. "I know how much you mean to Eric."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh boy, you really got your info twisted buddy." I groaned. "Its not like that with us…"

His lips curved upward as he bent his head low, staring me deep in the eyes. "I'm not a fool." he partially whispered. "But don't worry, I will make this-"

Before he could finish that sentence, he was knocked down by a blurred figure.

"Bella, run!" Vlad screamed.

_Thank god!_

Although I couldn't see him, I took his advice and ran out of the nearest opened door like my life depended on it.

_Well, lets face it, my life really does depend on it._

* * *

As I searched the wide empty halls for a way out, I walked into a conjoined room where a confrontation between the royal couple was about to take place.

_Fuck this. _I groaned mentally.

Deciding I didn't want to witness what was about to happen, I immediately ducked out. I didn't have to be apart of their vampire world to know that their unity was by no means that of love, but rather of a hunger for power. Either which way the blade falls, one will gain the wealth and power of the other.

_And its obvious the Queen thirsts for it more than her King._

"Going somewhere?" Victor growled at me as we both nearly collided when I stepped back into the corridor.

_Oh no…Vlad._

Victor was wounded but healing quite fast. His head gushed as a flap of his hair pulsed on the top of his head.

I stumbled back into the room slowly, creating distance between us. I knew now was a better time than any to use my powers. I mean, why not? Everyone else was in the great room brawling while the royal couple and her obvious sidekick was in the next room hatching some kind of scheme to kill one another. The only witness left was Victor.

_And he wasn't about to leave this room alive after I'm through with him._

I knew the vision that I had received held some sort of significance. I also knew that at some point, I would be stuck in Eric's vampire world making a choice how I want Eric to die. Saving him, yet again, was a choice that I had to make. I knew somewhere in the near future, Victor will try to take Eric's life. And as much as I hope to deny it, I cant let him die because lets face it, I care for the guy.

_Not to mention the fact that I owe him too for not only saving both mine and my unborn child's life but Sookie's as well.._

"Eric and I have nothing going on. I'm sick and tired of people accusing me of something entirely phantom. If I wanted Eric, as a few has claimed, then I would be with him." I almost screamed out with irritation. "Hell, I would've married his ass."

He cocked his head to the side as amusement set upon his face. "Do you really think I care how you feel towards him?" he laughed deeply. "This is a debt that we must settle." he said with a raised brow. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you are simply a casualty of war. It really isn't nothing personal…not towards you anyway."

_Awesome. It warms me up inside knowing that Eric's demons could mean the end of me. _I thought to myself.

"So you're willing to not only sacrifice my life but the life of an innocent child growing inside of me over some stupid grudge that you have against Eric?" I hissed. "For vampires who have nothing but time, you sure like to dwell on the past…"

_And like hell will I let this fucker use me as leverage._ _First Bill? Now him? _I thought angrily as I felt the fire within slowly building. _Fuck that._

I used my mind to slam the conjoining door between the rooms, creating privacy for Victor and I. His head whipped around to the door.

"My King's lover didn't mention this part." he said softly as his glare returned to me. "So this is why Eric keeps you around…"

_Huh? King's lover?  
_

I slowly stepped backwards. "Do you know that vampires very existence is just another form of magic?" I asked him. Of course, I'm sure he knew already and probably knew what I was getting at. "As a witch, myself, I have the power to tap into that magic." I said. "Do you honestly think that after having nearly died a few times, my heart broken one too many times, and my own child stolen right from under me, that I would stand here and just _let_ you kill me?" I asked him with a smirk so wicked, I saw him slowly falter.

Maybe he literally saw the fire in my eyes or maybe he heard the ice in my tone. Either way, I knew I was getting to him. I'm sure at this point that he realized the one mistake he shouldn't have made.

_Underestimating me._

"You dare, challenge me?"

I smiled at him, just then. I knew I had him exactly where I wanted him.

_On my playing field._

With the flick of my wrist, I threw a fire ball onto the floor, swiftly creating a circle of fire surrounding the both of us.

"It is you who challenged me by threatening my life and the life of my unborn child." I growled as I let the anger within slowly consume me. "You came here with intent on murdering me during this chaos." I said. "So now is your chance…_Victor_."

He quickly glanced around as he backed up as far away from me as he could. Trying his best not to show his fear, he curled both hands as he pounded them into the ground before him. He kept his head low as he arched his back. Then after a brief moment, he threw his head back and released a mournful cry so deep and so loud, for a second, its as if the chaos all around had stopped to listen.

"I've lived for hundreds of years, never have I ever crossed paths with someone like you." he said lowly as he watched me through his eyelashes. "I've been all around the world and I've seen many faces. I had to fight to survive in this world, and yes, even with my own kind." he said. "But never have I ever came across a challenge that I wasn't so sure about surviving." he said after a moment. "Until you."

I wasn't sure what kind of game that he was playing at and I wasn't about to wait to find out either.

"Using magic would make this far too easy for me." I said in a cocky tone. "Now can we get this shit over with so that I can go home to my girls?"

He stood up, smiling at me before bowing before me. "This will be an honor to fight against a creature such as yourself."

Then without hesitation and with vampire speed, he leaped for me. Of course, I was expecting this from him and followed his voided brain and mentally knocked him back, clear across the room with my mind. He jumped back up, onto his feet. Crouching over, he observed me. I slowly paced back and forth, listening to him, watching him. The moment I saw his fangs extract was the moment I knew he was planning on draining me dry as soon as he could latch on.

_Fuck that._

Before I could finish that thought, within seconds, he had his hands wrapped around the wrist that held the stake. I immediately combusted into flames, turning everything that I had on into ash and scorching him in the process. Victor yelped as he jumped backward.

"I don't think so…" I said rather boldly.

_I think I'm starting to like this power of mine. _I thought as I smiled at him, wondering to myself that what I was about to do was at all even possible. _I've rarely used this power._

I glanced down at the stake in my hand knowing that it was now or never.

_Now!_ My conscious screamed.

My head shot up as I focused mentally on Victor and the target within his chest.

His eyes followed mine, bring his hands to his own chest. "What…are…you…doing…?" he gasped, trying unnaturally hard to breathe.

With my free hand, I reached forward, slowly and mentally removing layer after layer until I found what I wanted. With the twitch of my fingers, I called his silent heart to me. His blood splattered onto my naked body, sizzling immediately.

"I'm tired of playing games." I said, now gripping his heart within my hands, I drove the stake through his heart and watched as his body exploded into a pile of goop.

At that point, I released the hold I had on the flames surrounding us and let it consume the room. I stepped around the Victor goop and walked out of the room.

* * *

Making my way down the halls, still engulfed in flames, I found the room in which the security had searched us.

_Finally._

Humans were running, screaming as they made their way out. The royal's loyal vampire circle had made their way out here and were faced off with one another, making sure either one wasn't leaving this palace alive.

_Great._

But amidst of all that madness was a bright figure, in the middle of a large group of vampires, fighting its way in.

_Almost as bright like the sun._

At first, I thought it was fighting to get out but then I noticed it slowly making its way in. Bodies were being tossed, blood sprayed the others as goopy vampires began littering the floor.

_What is that?_

The bright figure slowly dimmed as he moved from the group of vampires to the royal vampire circles surrounding him. Not taking either side, one by one, by his hands, they began to fall.

_Beau- no, Gabrielus._ I mentally cheered as I watched him.

It was like a dance to him. His sword cutting through bodies with swift, fierce strokes as his feet cut across the floor. His hair soaked with blood as it painted the walls with every turn.

I hate to admit this but the sight of him, in his most raw and purest form, well…it turned me on.

Gabrielus dropped down to one knee, dodging the last vampire's grasp, as he outstretched the arm that held his sword and embedded the blade right through her chest in a slanted position as he lowered his head.

"Fuck me." she groaned just before exploding all over Gabrielus.

His head shot up as he took me in. Slowly, he brought the sword down to the floor before standing up straight. His eyes never leaving mine.

I swallowed hard as I called the fire back within, taking small steps closer to the warrior before me.

"Lets start again." I said softly as I gazed up at him. "I'm Bella."

His lips curved upward. "Gabrielus."


	14. Standing Still

**A/N: I know that I've been MIA for far too long! "/ But life has been chaotic. We moved just recently into our new place. Packing && unpacking has been a huge pain in the ass LOL! Did I mention working? "/ Oh && my damn sister screwed up my laptop. So yeah . . . CHAOS! **

**But I'm back && with a new chapter. I seriously haven't been able to write anything new but I'm hoping to get back into the groove once again :)) I do apologize for the long wait && also in advance. Thank you all soooo much for reading! You are the BEST!**

**Without further adieu . . .**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

"Lets start again." I said softly as I gazed up at him. "I'm Isabelle."

His lips curved upward. "Gabrielus."

Simultaneously, we reached for each other at that moment, letting our awakened sexual desire take over our bodies. Our mouths clashed onto one another as he gripped my hips, molding my naked body to his. I reached up, gripping his blood stained hair as I hungered for more of him.

_I need to feel him._

"Take me home. Now." I moaned in his mouth.

Without a word, without releasing me, without even skipping a beat, he picked me up and carried me out of the palace.

* * *

"You came for me. For us…" I whispered against his chest as I laid in his arms. "How did you know?"

He smiled down at me, "I didn't. I just knew that nothing good comes from being anywhere near that woman. So I trailed behind, watching, waiting."

I sat up quickly, bringing my legs up and under me. "Thank you." I whispered, grabbing his hands as I placed them over our unborn child. "As many times as I say thank you, it will never be enough to express how grateful I am to know that you were there."

He sat up slowly, laying a soft kiss on my lips. "I kept my promise…" he whispered. "Now what about yours?"

It took a moment before I realized what he was saying. I blushed immediately, looking down into my lap.

"I had to go back to you. I had to try to at least change…_that_." I said, embarrassed. "I didn't know you did all of that to protect me."

I felt his large hand caress my cheek. "And if I could, I would do it all differently." he said. "I chose you."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I think I already knew that centuries ago." I chuckled. "And I think that you know now that I already chose you too."

_And not Dominic._

He cocked his head to the side as he smiled at me with his signature smile. "Now that I think about it…" he said slyly as he pulled me down, onto him. "That explains why you went back, you wanted to salvage what we had."

"Maybe." I said coyly. "So what happens now?" I asked almost immediately. "I know I'm not suppose to know much about-"

He gritted his teeth as he watched me. "I don't know if you can call me an angel anymore after what I've done, after whom I sacrificed." he said softly. "And as loyal as I am, I wish that I could stay with you and our daughter and help you raise the girls together."

"But you cant." I said softly, inwardly disappointed. _Wait…angel? _"So you've seen God?"

"Its not hard to explain." he shrugged. "I hear his voice…"

I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. "What do you do exactly?"

"I'm a warrior angel. I fight against the fallen and his minions."

"Minions as in demons?"

_Like Cristiano?_

"It's a little more complicated than that but, in a way, yes." he said. "It's a war and I've been chosen."

I turned towards him, "Then why aren't you there instead of being here with me?"

"I was sent back to protect you, to watch over you, to help guide you." he said. "I was sent from above because our daughter that you are carrying has to be born."

"So this…" I paused, bringing my hands up to my face. "…this thing that we have was never meant to _last _because you no longer belong here."

_Great._

Gabrielus sat up immediately, turning towards me. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you." he pleaded. "I wish that I could give you five, ten, even twenty years together. But I don't know my fate anymore, I just don't know." he said, gripping my hand. "Just like you told me once, all I have is now. It may not be much, but that is all I have to offer you." he said softly, leaning in. "Marry me." he whispered so close to my lips.

_What?!_ I mentally screamed. _He just told me that all we have is now & he wants me to _marry_ him?_

My eyes wondered from his eyes, down to his mouth. I wasn't sure that I heard him correctly. But if I did, I wasn't even positive that its even legal.

"Gabrielus…" I whispered as he helped me sit up.

"Marry me Isabelle." he said. "I don't know how much time I have left to spend with you but I know for certain that I want to spend the rest of this time as your husband."

_Could I do this?_

Could I marry Gabrielus? Could I really settle with him, even if its for a week, a month, or years. However long we are given…

_Could I spend it with him as his _wife_?_

I knew that I couldn't just jump into things without thinking this through. I mean, this would mean bringing him into my home. He wouldn't only be in my life but in my children's lives as well.

_And for how long?_

Could I deal with him being gone for long periods at a time? Never really knowing when he would return? _If_ he would return?

* * *

As much as he deserved an answer, I knew I couldn't give him one.

_Not right away at least. _

I knew I needed time to think things through. I've been one to rush into things only for it to backfire. And as much as I wanted to be with him, I didn't want to ruin what we had.

_But he might not have that much time left._

* * *

After a nights rest, I went to Dominic. He had a right to know my decision before hearing it from someone else.

_Not that my mind has been set._

I walked up the porch steps to his front door and rung his doorbell. I took a step back and waited.

_Wouldn't it be easier if I simply chose him though? I mean things would be less complicated._ I thought to myself. _But of course this thing that we call love isn't always simple…_

"Isabelle." he said, clearly surprised to see me here. "Do you want to come in?" he asked immediately.

_No. Being outside would allow a cleaner getaway if things begin to go south._

I smiled at him as I shook my head gently. "I think its better if I didn't." I said.

"Listen, about the other-" he began, stepping out, closing the door behind him.

I put my hand up as I took a step back, "Gabrielus told me everything."

"Oh…" he said softly, obviously hiding the hurt that was written all over his face. _Maybe he already knew. _"Did you hear? Catalina was behind it from the very beginning?" Nick asked me as he leaned against the side of his house. "She was the one who had placed a hit on you. She was the one who hired the Fae to assassinate you and all those other women."

"Yeah, I heard about it." I said. "But do you know why? I mean, I never met her until that moment when she showed up at my flat." I asked, taking a seat on his porch steps.

I didn't want to test Gabrielus' loyalty, but I had to be certain that before I make that final decision to marry him or not, that what he told me was the truth. I had a right to know what I was getting myself into if I chose to go through with it.

_Yes, we started over. __But that was before he decided to take this to another level._

I debated with myself.

_Its alright to be cautious._

"Gabrielus told me that she had captured a seer who fed her visions." he said as he watched me. "She didn't know what you looked like. All she knew was that you were a young woman, a descendent of the banished."

_So far, so good…_

"And she was determined to terminate my very existence." I added, turning my body to face him.

He sighed heavily, "She was determined because the seer told her that it was you who would have my heart." he said with a shake of his head. _Oh no. _"It wasn't until she came to my home, presenting your case to me, that she realized that you might be the one that she's been looking for all along."

"Vengeful creature, isn't she?" I scoffed. "What a psycho bitch." I groaned, trying to play it off like I didn't hear that first part.

"But it doesn't end there. She also thought that by getting you to fall in love with a vampire, that would destroy any hope for us because of my history with them." he said, running his hand through his hair. "The death of her sister changed us all…"

_Stop._

I couldn't help but feel like I was being torn in two. I didn't want to choose one brother over the other. I hate having to be the one to break someone's heart. I mean, Gabrielus poured his heart and soul out before me so many times within the last few days. And here is Dominic beginning to do the same.

_Who do I choose? _I mentally asked myself. _How do I choose?_

Dominic and I have history. Not only that, we already have a daughter together. He's been there for me and after everything that has happened, he continues to be here.

_I know that he loves me. _I thought._ But so does Gabrielus._

I glanced down at my growing bump, running a hand over it. "I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes, "No matter how it plays, in my eyes, I met you first. That's all that matters."

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll never be sorry." he said, smiling at me. "You gave me Elena."

"Yes…I know." I whispered, taking a deep breath. "He wants to marry me." I blurted.

Dominic straightened up immediately. "And what did you say?"

I shrugged, "What can I say?" I sighed. "Months before him, Eric did the same." I admitted, hoping that I could lighten the tension that was building between us. "Although his proposal wasn't very heartfelt…"

"Do you love him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Eric?" I scoffed.

"_Him_." he growled.

_Fudge._

I bit my lip as I glanced down at my hands in my lap. "I'm at a standstill." I said softly. "I know that I don't want to choose Eric, for so many reasons that I'm sure I don't need to mention." I said with a half smile. "And I know that I should choose you. We've been through a lot, you much more than me. We have crazy history together. We share an amazing daughter. And you hold this special place in my heart." I said. "My mind is telling me to be with you because it's the right thing to do, because it's the most logical thing to do…"

"But you want him." he said lowly. "You love him."

I turned to him, holding his gaze. "I don't know what I want." I admitted. "But would it have been different if you both weren't brothers?" I asked him. "Would-could you accept it then?"

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. "I wont stand in your way."

_Double fudge._

* * *

After filling Amy and Sookie in about _everything_, I sat and waited for their reaction.

Of course, as expected, Amy went first.

"Both." she said with a straight face. "Choose them both." she said with a sure nod. "I mean, its obvious that both brothers love you. Gabrielus technically loved you far longer. Just saying." she said with that matter of fact expression. "And I know that you love both. Although I'm sure you love one more than the other but haven't realized it or just wont admit it out loud. Whatever." she sighed. "But by choosing both, well, you break no ones heart darling."

Sookie scoffed as she shook her head. "Most of what Amy said is true. But you cant choose _both_. Not only is that wrong, that's just plain selfish." she said, disapprovingly. "You may or may not know it, but you do love one more than the other and by sitting here seeking advice from us, well…its just prolonging this pickle you got yourself into. Either way, someone's heart will break and you probably know who it is but cant find the courage do it." she said.

_She's right. I'll end up breaking one of their hearts but I just don't know how._

I ran my hands over my face. "I wish that I could rewind everything to the very beginning before all of this crap started. Maybe then the choices that I make will be far less complicating." I said. "Sometimes I feel like my entire life up until this point has been all a dream…" I said. "Or more like a nightmare, one that I could wake up from any moment now."

Amy blew out a breath. "Well, if this is a dream, it must go on." she said bluntly. "You have to choose."

_Or do I?_

* * *

I received a visit from Eric that night.

"You know, this bond can be useful when the time is right but being overwhelmed by your emotions is starting to be a pain." he said with a huge smile across his face.

Before saying a thing, I embraced him immediately.

_I'm never admitting this out loud, but I'm truly happy to see him._

"I wasn't sure whether or not you were alive after that night." I whispered against his chest.

"I'm sure you were torn up inside not knowing the answer." he said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around me. "So what is this that I hear? You not choosing either?" he said after a minute.

_I don't even want to know how he got his information so I'm not even going to ask._

I nodded as I looked up at him. "I cant do it."

"I know." he said. "But I also know how you truly feel towards both. With you being discontent inside-"

I released him just as quick. "I am not discontent."

"Really?" He cocked a brow to me. "I may not be able to read your mind but I know a conflicted person when I see one. Did you forget that I can feel what you feel? Its beginning to be quite nauseating." he groaned. "You not choosing the other because you obviously cant stand to break his heart has only left you quite miserable." he said. "You know who you want, you know that you love him, and yet you choose to remain like this?"

"Its not as easy as you make it sound. The battle itself is within me with my head telling me one thing but my heart is saying different. Having to choose what I know is best for me over how I feel-" I rolled my eyes at him. "Wait, why are you telling me this anyways? Shouldn't you be doing the opposite? Telling me to choose you?"

He licked his lips as he grinned at me. "Then choose me." he said. "My offer still stands."

I immediately shoved him. "Don't do that!" I groaned. "I hate it when you make things even harder for me. I'm already struggling as it is. And now this?"

"To be fair, I asked you first." he said with a raise of his brow. "You had me waiting around for months but you never gave me your answer."

I bit my lip. "You know why."

_Do I really need to say it?_

He watched me carefully. "He wont be around for long." he said after a dramatic pause.

"You don't think I know that?" I said softly. "I'm trying to be strong here. I'm trying to make the right choices, especially for my kids. I know what to do and who to be with. But it isn't as easy as falling in love." I said to him. "I want to be with Gabe so badly but I cant bear to break Nick's heart. Blessing or not." I paused. "You said that you knew who I wanted. You knew who I want to choose…"

He stepped closer as he whispered. "Yes."

"What you obviously don't know is how much I want you too." I admitted softly. "But I'm scared. I'm afraid of opening up again only to be hurt by you." I quickly said before he could respond. "Its so easy to fall in love for the first time. Everything is fresh and new. No lies, no betrayals, just a clean slate. And that's what its like with Gabrielus. There was no evil intent. Everything that he has done up until now, he did it to protect me, to protect us." I said, running a hand over my stomach. "And with you…we have so much history. I've been to the moon and back with you. And I've even forgiven you after all that has happened between us…" I said. "But I cant get myself to let my guard down with you because I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I'm afraid that you will betray me. I'm afraid of the past repeating itself and I don't think I can live through that again because each time I give you a part of me…I lose a little bit of myself too."

He leaned forward. "Then marry _him_." he growled just before running off with vampire speed.

_Damn it Eric._

* * *

I felt so miserable. I cried myself to sleep like as if someone had just died. I hated feeling like this. I hated feeling so out of my element, lost, confused.

_So not me…_

I want to be with Gabrielus because I know that we will be good together. He's a good man, great with my girls.

_I know he will be a great father._

I didn't know it then, but I know it now. I loved him enough to try to change the past unknowingly securing my present. He has protected us all these years. He even put me above all the rest.

_But I'm afraid of losing him._

I'm afraid that the time that we have wont be long enough to spend together. I'm afraid that if I let him into our lives, one day I will wake up and he will be gone forever.

_I cant bear to see my girls cry that way again._

And with Nick, its already too late for us. Even though I feel as if he is the smarter choice, its not one that I could live with. The feelings I once had for him slowly faded over time. Its clear that we were never meant to be together. Now all we have is our daughter.

_But I cant break his heart either._

Now Eric, he has nothing but time. If I chose (which I wouldn't) but if I did choose to become vampire, I could be with him forever. The only thing holding me back is my fear of being betrayed by him once again. I know that it will linger in the back of my mind every time I see him.

_Will he screw my enemy like he did before? Will he leave me when things get too rough? _

The thought alone scares me…

* * *

The next morning I woke up, jumping out of bed with an idea. It was a juvenile thing to do, I know.

_But how else can I decide?_

I grabbed a pad and pen from my nightstand and began making three columns. I list in each column the reasons why I should choose them on the top half and the reasons why I shouldn't on the lower half. Seeing the pros and cons on paper has painted a clear picture for me. And although I knew what I should do, I decided to spin the bottle just to see what fate decides.

I placed each candle in a perfect triangle and lit the wick. Then I grabbed the empty True Blood bottle from the recycle bin and spun the bottle.

It spun around quickly several times before coming to a slow stop. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.


	15. Caught In The Middle

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time. Work has been hectic. I rarely have time to myself anymore. I'm always tired. But here it is, another chapter. Its not quite finished but I figured I should post it anyway lol. Especially for you Northman fans. Thank you so much for reading!**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

I sat there staring at where the bottle landed and was well…_shocked_.

_This is who fate chose for _me_? _I asked myself before spinning the bottle again, hoping for a different outcome. And when the bottle landed on _his_ corner _again_, I felt my heart sink even further. _Oh no…this cant be happening._

Gabrielus found me sitting on the edge of my bed an hour later. He seemed withdrawn and quiet as he walked further in.

"I've been summoned." he said lowly.

I had a gut feeling I knew what this meant.

_Will I ever be happy? _

"You have to go." I stated. "I get it…"

He quickly dropped down before me on bended knee, "I wish I didn't have to go…" he pleaded with sorrow deep within his eyes. "You have to know that."

The sad thing about it all, I did know. I knew the time that we had was limited. Inviting him into our lives would only bring pain back into our lives.

_Call me selfish but I wanted more time._ I thought. _I _needed_ more time with him._

"So this is it?" I said, pushing down the tears. "Will I ever see you again?"

He reached for my hands, "I am always here, even if you cant see me. I will be here…" he said to me. "And when the time comes, I will come for you."

_Well, he better at least be here for the birth. I don't want to do this part alone again. _I mentally groaned. _And like hell am I time traveling either._

* * *

**Six weeks later:**

I swallowed my pride and finally drove to Shreveport, the only place that I knew I could find Eric.

Pam raised a brow when she saw me. "I do hope that you're pregnant again sweetheart…" she said with a smug grin.

I didn't have to read her mind to know that she noticed the weight gain.

_Lucky bitch never has to worry about her weight again. _I slightly envied her immortality. _Or aging._

I cleared my throat, "I am."

"Hmm…" Her brow raised even further, "This may sound rude, and well…it is, so lets skip this small talk. Why are you here?"

"Eric." was all I needed to say.

She opened her mouth, ready to say something but chose not to. Instead, she took a step back.

"Follow me." she said.

* * *

I've never been to his home, let alone seen it before. Maybe I was expecting a mansion of some sort since he was quite the flashy type.

_I mean, how cheesy is his club? A throne? Really? _

Instead, leading up a curved driveway, (and much to my surprise) I found a charming but simple two story house with a wrap around porch and a built in gazebo to the far left. The silhouette was beautiful against the night sky, I was actually enchanted.

When Pam said that he was a private guy, I was thinking twelve feet high brick walls rather than massive oak trees that keeps his home well hidden from the main road.

_He better be home. _I thought to myself as I gently knocked on his door.

I stepped back and waited patiently for a few minutes. I knew someone was in there because I could hear music playing.

_Maybe he cant hear the door…_

"Eric…" I whispered as I decided to use the key Pam had given me. I slowly opened the door as I stepped in hesitantly.

I felt as if I was intruding on his personal space. A private part of his life that he chose to keep from me for reasons unknown. Everything in me was telling me to stop and turn around. That this was wrong, I shouldn't be here. But curiosity kept me intrigued.

_Curiosity also killed the cat._ My conscious sang as I continued in, closing the door behind me.

The short hallway was dimly lit by the moonlight shining in through the curtains casting shadows upon the walls. The further in I walked, the more it seemed to me like the shadows itself began to swirl around my feet, luring me further in. Before I lost my shit, I hurried through, making my way pass the archway and into the living room.

Before me was a room illuminated by the flickering flames of his gorgeous hand carved fireplace. There were two leather couches with thick throw pillows, parallel to each other that sat in the middle of the room on top a dark area rug. In between the couches sat an oval glass table with a lone cream colored candle. On the walls were an assortment of books inside built in bookcases that varied in heights.

From where I stood, I could see into his kitchen and dining area that was ahead, on my far left. At that point, I realized the haunting music that I was hearing was coming from an enclosed room next to the stairs (which was on the other side of the wall to the hallway that I just walked out of.)

_Its bad enough that you're wondering around his house, you don't need to wander upstairs too. _My conscious scolded me when, for a split second, I actually debated whether or not I should check out upstairs too.

Instead, I girded my loins and gradually made my way closer to the enclosed room. I became aware that the room was separated by paneled fiberglass French sliding doors.

Behind those glass doors sat _Eric_ with his back to me. He was wearing nothing but his jeans, sitting at a beautiful grand piano as his long fingers grazed the soft keys. The one and only window in the room was wide open as the soft white curtains blew in the calm breeze, allowing the moonlight to shimmer and dance on his bare floor.

_Oh my…_I thought as my eyes rested on the muscles on his back, flexing as he was swept away by the captivating melody.

Mesmerized and caught up in the moment, I found myself gently sliding open those very doors that stood between us. For a short moment in time, I saw him tense up as his head turned slightly in my direction before turning back, and he continued to play his haunted melody without missing a beat.

_He knows I'm here. _I said to myself. _And he's not mad?_

Feeling stronger as I walked through the doors, I could feel his emotions slowly intensifying. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't trying to hide from me. He had let me into his home and now…into _him_.

_Is this a trap?_ I had to ask myself. _How convenient was it that Pam, of all people, just handed me the keys to his kingdom?_

I stopped suddenly, feeling somewhat betrayed again by this man.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Why do I choose to run back to someone who can hurt me in more ways than one? Who knows me inside and out? Who's been as close as one could get to me? We share more than just a daughter, it's a connection that neither of us can deny. And yet here I am caught in the middle…

_Fuck._

I don't care how fucking sexy he looks right about now…playing the piano in the dark. A haunting melody that not only melts me inside but pulls me right back to him.

_Run…now!_

Feeling my withdrawal and hesitation, Eric straightened up as he abruptly stopped playing, slowly turning his body to face me. For a short moment, neither of us spoke. I could feel his eyes on me, drawing me in with that _look_.

"Come." he said deeply as his velvet voice traveled with the breeze.

Feelings of wanting, needing blended sourly with pain filled me whole and I felt overwhelmed. I had to sit. But the problem was the nearest seat was next to Eric.

_Fudge._

Slowly, I made my way closer to him, sitting right beside him. Once again, silence sat between us. Neither really knowing what to say. Or more like how to say it…so I decided to go first.

"Why me?" I whispered so softly, I nearly breathed it out before desperately wanting to suck it back just as soon as those words left my lips. Feeling like now was the best time as any to get things off my chest, I continued. "You had me once, in the palms of your hands, in fact. But you pushed me away." I said, this time, a breath louder. "So why now? Why me?"

"I'm not good with these things. A lot has changed since I seen you over a thousand years ago. I've changed."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me something I don't already know."

"I don't know how to…" he stopped, struggling to find the right words. "…me and you. But protecting you, loving you from a distance…that is something that I can do. It might kill me, torment me, but it somehow worked for me." he said. "But no longer can I hide how I truly feel. No longer can I pretend that I agree with whom you want to be with." he growled softly. "I want you…I want you now more than ever but I cant force you to want me back. And I cant make you love me." he said lowly. "I cant give you what others have either. I don't know how anymore."

"If what you say is true, if this is how you feel, then why would you suggest choosing someone other than you?" I asked immediately.

"Because I cant make you _mine_." he said, now turning his head towards me. "I'm selfish in many ways, but your safety and the safety of my daughter is much more important than even me." he let out a short laugh. "I never thought that I would see the day that I would say that."

_Neither did I._

"Just when I think of letting go, giving up on you, you find a way to pull me right back in." I said, standing to my feet but never tearing my eyes from his. "Gabrielus left." I told him. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

He shrugged. "I'm not going to deny that apart of me is pleased to hear it."

I nodded as I stepped away from him. "And I'm not surprised to hear your reaction." I said with a soft sigh. "Months ago…" I paused, making sure that I had his undivided attention before continuing. "…you asked me to marry you." I said. "Weeks ago, Gabe did the same thing…"

"But he's gone."

I cocked a brow. "He left. Not gone." I corrected. "I know who's good for both me and my kids. I know who will love me unconditionally, who will choose me each and every time. I don't need a spell to figure that out." I said. "About six weeks ago-"

"You came all this way to tell me that you married him?" Eric growled so low, I felt the bass rumble in my chest. "Leave." he groaned, eyes falling to the floor as he bent forward, arms resting on his legs. "Just get out."

"No." I said, strong and firm. "About six weeks ago I did a-well, I'm not sure if its even considered a spell. But I needed answers. So I placed my final choice to fate and one of your True Blood bottles."

He lift his head up, finding and holding my gaze. "A bottle?"

I half smiled as I nodded. "Well…yeah." I said with a half laugh. "Everything in me was telling me to choose Gabe. But it would put a strain on not only my relationship with Nick but with theirs as well." I admitted. "I've been away from Nick so long, its simply not the same. What we once had has dwindled…" I said. "And then there's you."

He ran a hand through his hair, a few strands falling over his eyes. A simple gesture, one that I've seen him do many times. But something about this one moment, the _lost_ Eric shone through and made me want to cry.

"What?"

"We've gone through so much for me to start over with another. As much as I want Gabe, I know that its also too late for us. We ran out of time." I said. "But its not too late for us. And when your bottle landed on you each time, it was clear to me then that its you who I want to be with. " I paused. "And no matter how long I've spent denying myself from you, it is you who I should be with." I said. "Just as I walked in tonight, I could feel you, reminding me of what it felt like to be with you many years ago. I felt more close to you now than I've been in years. And just now…" I paused, waiting for his reaction. "…I saw the old you, the Eric that I fell hard for." I whispered. "Just don't make me regret this and don't break my heart this time either." I groaned, sighing heavily. I stepped back and waited for Eric to speak. But in the still of the room was nothing but silence. "Say something." I pleaded, now twisting my hands within one another.

Slowly, Eric stood up straight, towering me in seconds. He kept his eyes glued to mines as he took one smooth stride to close the gap between us. Gently gripping my waist, he pressed my body to his, holding me close. I felt my breathing quicken as I anticipated what was next.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

He lowered his head towards mine as he used one hand to brush my hair off to one side. I closed my eyes and felt his nose brush against my neck before feeling his cool lips against my skin. Laying a feather light kiss, he traveled, slowly up my throat, stopping at my jaw to kiss me again. A soft, wet kiss. Then he continued around to my chin. For a short moment, he just held me, watching me intently.

_What is he waiting for?_

Silence was broken even though words weren't spoken as he laid his lips on mine, gradually deepening each kiss with the stroke of his tongue. My hands found life and gripped the back of his neck as I pulled him closer to me. Greedily wanting more, I grabbed a handful of his hair as I pulled away from his mouth and nipped at his shoulder.

_I cant believe he still finds me sexy with this stomach in the way. _I thought as my hands made their way to the band of his jeans. I could feel him growing against my belly. _He wants me._

Eric released a growl before disappearing for a few seconds to close the top of the piano with vampire speed. When he returned, he lift me by my waist with ease, slowly placing me on top of the piano. One at a time, he slipped my flats off, laying a kiss on each toe. I smiled down at him as I watched, leaning back on my hands.

_I've never seen him so careful with me. _I said to myself. _Must be the pregnancy._

Then his hands found the button to my jeans, slipping it out from the hole. Slowly, he pulled down my zipper as he caught my gaze once again and held it. I bit my lip and got a groan in response as he gently pulled my jeans off of my hips and down my legs. He lift one leg, kissing the insides, making a wet path to my inner thigh. He nipped at the hem of my cotton panties and I felt my insides moisten.

_Oh fuck me._

He let his hands wander under my baby doll top, expertly lifting it up and over my head. Within two seconds, he unhooked my bra, slipping the straps over my shoulders and down my arms. He smiled softly as he watched my breasts fall into place as he traced his fingers along the hem of my panties before gripping them, pulling them down slower than my jeans.

"You're beautiful." he admitted as he watched me with longing eyes. "But as much as I want to fuck you…" he paused as he pulled away. "I want to do this the right way."

_What?! _My sexual beast screamed. _How the hell can he build me up with hopes of feeling him inside of me only to turn me down because suddenly, he wants to be a gentleman?_

I quickly sat up, shaking my head. "Eric…" I pleaded. "Fuck the right way and just do me here." I groaned. "We are way pass all that for you to go back now." I reminded him.

His lips curved upward, "That may be true. But since we are starting fresh, I want to-"

I reached forward for him, pulling him against me as I forcefully forced my tongue down his throat.

_We're going to fuck whether he wants to or not._

No longer able to hold back either, he slipped out of his jeans and into me. I laid my head against the piano as I watched his face fill with satisfaction. His eyes closed for a moment as he exhaled.

"Eric…" I whispered, impatiently.

His eyes opened slowly as he shook his head with a grin growing on his face. "Isabelle…" he responded as he gripped my hips, _finally_ stroking my insides. His hands slowly inched their way up my body, gripping my breasts. "These are bigger than I remember." he said as his fingers circled one nipple and with his other hand, he pinched and pulled, hardening my other nipple immediately.

Just when I was about to give into myself, he stopped suddenly. Lifting me in his arms, he carried me out of the room. Ahead of us, down the hall was another room.

_His room._

He placed me on top of his bed and entered me again. Picking up where we left off, I tucked my arms under his and held on tight as we slowly gave into one another.

_In him is everything that I've been missing._ I thought to myself as we held each other.


	16. Wait For You

**A/N: So I decided to end this story like this. Sorry it took me this long but thank you all for your patience! Thanks so much to those who took the time to review too! && thank you for sticking around, reading my ish, lol. You all are totally freaking AWESOME! :))**

**Now, without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

I didn't know how to break the sudden news to everyone about the whole _me and Eric_ thing. I knew it would be hard for anyone to understand. So for a few weeks, I kept it to myself. I didn't want to be condemned by my choice to be with him. I wanted to enjoy _us_ before I let the doubts of everyone get to me.

_Is that so much to ask?_

* * *

"Where does Amy think you are when you're here with me?" Eric asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't say anything actually. She just thinks that I need some time to myself…" I said.

"Hmm…" he hummed against my ear.

"What?" I looked up at him, "I'm not ashamed of you." I said immediately. "No one will understand this." I told him. "Especially after everything that we've been through. And then Gabrielus…" I trailed off. "I think Nick will take it the hardest."

_Knowing he's not a fan of vampires._

"You already know what I think of him."

"_Fuck what he thinks." _I could mentally imagine him saying what he so badly want to say but won't out of fear of offending me. _Yeah, I can pretty much guess exactly what's on his mind._

"Eric, don't. Please." I pleaded. "Not right now."

"You have to tell them eventually if we plan to marry." he said to me firmly. "Unless you want to keep that secret too?"

I sat up as I turned to him. "You know how I feel about you. Why would you ever think-?"

He growled as he jumped out of bed, slipping into his jeans with vampire speed. "You haven't done anything yet to prove to me otherwise." he hissed. "But this? These secrets? Me, being that very _secret_." he spat. "I'm doing this-or more like lack of-because of you, for _you_."

I rolled my eyes, "Is this how its going to be with you?" I asked. "I have to show you off to the world, share you with the world?" I groaned. "Because for only a while, I just want you to myself."

_Just like before…_

He grinded his jaw as he watched me. "The sooner we marry, the sooner everyone will know that you are _mine_." he said, trying his best to mask his irritation. "And when that happens, I will know that you're safe."

I frowned. "And where will we all be living?" I asked, curiously. "Because I don't think your home is fit for children." I said before thinking. "Not that this place isn't a beautiful home, of course. Because it is. But its just…"

Eric stepped forward, never tearing his eyes from mine. "I would never remove you and the girls from your home. It would be safer there because of the laws that will apply to all vampires." he said in a softer tone. "Nothing has to change. We would only be married on paper."

I felt my heart sink.

_Is he serious right now? _I mentally asked myself. _Does he know no romance whatsoever?_

"So the rules that comes with normal marriages shall not apply to us either, right?" I asked, trying desperately to hide my emotions from him. "If I knew this is how it was going to be, I should've married you months ago. I mean, its just a paper marriage, right?" I smiled at him so sweetly, he could've saw ice frosting over. "Meaning I can still carry on a relationship with Gabe-"

"Isabelle!" he bellowed, fisting his hands before me.

I stood up, shaking my head. "No, its okay." I smiled sweeter than sugar. "I understand this arrangement now. Thank you so much for clearing this up for me before I got the wrong idea." I said as I began dressing. "I'm going back to tell everyone that we're getting married." I said with a nod. "Yeah. In fact, we shouldn't even bother with that whole ceremony crap. I mean, its not even _real_ so why bother?" I said, mostly to myself as I buttoned my jeans. "A Vegas wedding sounds faster." I chuckled. "A shotgun wedding? I mean, I'm already pregnant. Totally understandable…" I continued rambling as I searched for my keys and phone. "Will tomorrow night be too soon?"

* * *

I knew I had to hold it together. The bond that we shared was too intrusive. I didn't want him to know how hurt I felt.

_We have to break the bond. _I thought. _I don't know how much longer I can handle this._

"Bella?" Amy whispered as she stood up, watching me as I walked into my living room. "What's wrong?"

I smiled at her, for a short moment, remaining strong. Then my walls slowly crumbled and outpoured my tears, unable to hold back the pain that I felt deep within my chest.

"I don't even know where to begin." I sighed after taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Come." she said softly as she guided me to the nearest chair. "Tell me."

I bit my lip, "Before you say anything, please hear me out." I said as I took a seat.

She watched me with raised brows. "This isn't about Gabe is it?"

I looked down at my lap as I shook my head. "I agreed to marry Eric." I said, quickly glancing up to meet Amy's stare. She pressed her lips together tightly as she waited for me to continue. "Fate is pushing me to him no matter how much I resist. I spun the bottle, I even cast a spell or two. Its simply…frustrating."

"So what's the problem? I mean, besides the obvious." she said, clearly trying to suppress her word vomit.

"The problem is this so called marriage is a fake. Its not real. Its only on paper to show face, to show everyone that I am his, that's all." I cried all over again, running a hand over my face. "I know why we're doing this, for my safety and the girls, whatever. But deep down, I love him, I mean really love him. I was hoping that this would be as real for him as I thought it would be for me." I whispered, clutching a hand to my swollen chest. "I've never felt this…" I paused, struggling to find the right words. "…hurt and confused. I mean, I cant help but feel this is only temporary. That this marriage will be over long before it even begins. And I'm scared to lose him just when I found him again."

She nodded, watching me. "Can I speak now?"

I shrugged. "Yes."

"You've been in and out of all types of relationships since Ryan. I know I shouldn't be the one to say this but I think that maybe you should give yourself rest. Give yourself time to find yourself again. Don't rush into things like we've done one too many times before." she said. "Wait a year, let things marinate. And if you still feel the same about Eric as you do right now, then tell him. Marry him. For real." she said. "And he probably only called it a paper marriage to get under your skin because lets face it, he knows you too well. He knows what makes you tick and he probably just wanted to see how you would react." she released a sigh. "Just give it some time. One year. That's all."

"But-"

"But nothing. If he truly loves you, he will understand and he will wait for you no matter how long it takes." she told me. "You just have to find your own voice and you wont find it if you jump into this without giving it some time."

* * *

The next day, I took a drive over to talk with Nick. I debated whether or not I should let Nick know about what might happen in the future. Believe me, I've hurt him enough as it is. I think this one thing might send him tumbling over.

_After what he's been through with vampires? Literally through hell and back. _I thought to myself as I stood there on his porch stairs. _Who could blame him?_

But he is apart of our lives because of Elena. Its only right that he knows the possibility of not only my future but the future of his daughter.

_Its better to let him know now, that way it gives him enough time to let it sink in if I actually go through with marrying Eric. _I told myself as I finally gathered the courage to ring his doorbell.

A moment later, Nick opened his door. "Isabelle…" he said. "Come in." he said, stepping aside as he opened his door further.

I smiled at him, "I have something to tell you and I want your opinion." I said, walking in pass him and into his living room. I took a seat and waited for him. "And if you think this is stupid or I'm making a mistake, tell me." I told him as he took a seat across of me in his arm chair.

_The same arm chair he slept on that night that Amy had placed a spell on him while we made our escape to Fangtasia…_

"Bella, you already know how I feel. You don't have to come to me every time something in your life changes." he said. "I may not agree with some of the choices you made but I know my place."

"Even if it affects Elena?" I asked.

He leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. "This thing you have going with my brother, I get it. I may not like it but I get it. Life goes on." he said. "But I also know my brother and I know that he will do right beside you. When I'm not there for her, I know he is." he paused. "And I came to terms with that."

I frowned at him, "Wait, didn't B-Gabrielus tell you anything before he left?"

I mean, I would assume that he at least told Nick about his departure so that he would keep a closer eye on us. Knowing how Nick is, he will keep us safe.

_Sometimes even to the extreme._

"I didn't know he left." he said, eyebrows twitching as he sat up. "When did he leave?"

"Months ago."

"And he hasn't been back since?"

I shook my head. "No." I said softly. "Its over between us. It was actually over before it even began. But neither of us wanted to admit it."

We sat there in silence while Nick registered this new information. He sat there, ready to say something but stopped. Then his jaw hardened as the realization about what I was getting to settled in.

"Tell me anything but_ this _Bella." he said lowly.

"Just know that I'm giving it a year before I truly decide with what I want to do, where I want to go with this."

"You cant honestly carry on a relationship with this vampire while carrying a child." he growled so low, I almost didn't hear. "My brothers child." he added coolly. "Its just not…_natural_."

I pressed my lips together, feeling tears slowly surfacing. "What else am I suppose to do? Your brother came into my life, showed me a glimpse of happiness, and just as quickly took that away." I told him. "He left me _alone_." I said softly as a tear streaked my cheek.

"I'm here Isabelle, I've always been here." he said. "You know that I've never felt nothing in the world like this before. You have my heart, always will."

"Nick…" I whispered as I glanced towards the front door.

_Should I leave?_

"Don't do that. Don't turn away from me. Don't try to run and hide." he said with deep emotion. "I walk through these halls, every inch of this place are tainted with memories of you and me. You cant tell me that none of what we had wasn't real."

I turned to him, "Stop."

"Are you that afraid of me? Afraid of what we could be?" he asked, pressing forward.

I felt my throat tighten. "Stop." I repeated.

"Was I the only one?" he asked. "Look at me and tell me. Was I the only one in love?"

I bit my lip, "No." I finally said. "I never forgot us, how could I?" I asked him. "Memories of you are everywhere. This town, this place, your home, being here, I could never forget us. Especially every time that I see Elena's face." I said, lips quivering. "But I cant."

"Why?" he asked anxiously.

"I cant because it isn't fair. Being with either of you wouldn't be fair to one or the other."

"But its fair to be with _him_?!" he growled, louder this time. "With _Eric_?!"

"I cant deny the fact that I love him. Or even that I ever truly stopped loving him." I admitted. "But he's been here and…" I paused. "…he wants to marry me."

_I was hoping to ease into it but he left me no choice._

Nick stood up so fast, I jumped back, pressing my back against the couch in fear of him lashing out at me.

_Fudge._

"And…?" he asked, slowly pacing the room as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly trying his best not to pull it out.

"And the problem with me is that I rush into things too fast." I said. "So I'm taking Amy's advice and I'm giving myself a year to really think things through. And if I still feel the way that I do, then I'll marry Eric."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I will learn to enjoy the single life, learn what its like to find myself without being owned by anyone." I said a little more confident.

_I forgot what that truly was like._

* * *

Its been days since I last saw Eric. Strangely, he gave me the space that I needed.

_Which for him is so out of character._

So when I finally saw him again, there was mixed emotions. Between the bond, I couldn't differ his from mine.

"I didn't think that you'd come back after our last conversation."

"Is that why you left me alone?" I asked, walking in, pass him.

"I couldn't tell who was right and who was wrong so I just left it at that." he said, closing the door. "I told you once before that I don't know how to do this _thing_."

I glanced back at him, "Let me give you a tip for future use." I began. "If the one you love walks out that door, no matter what was said, you run after them." I said. "Because next time, if you don't come after me, I won't be back. When I close this door, I will forcefully close that door to you for good." I warned him.

His lip curved up as he watched me. "Is that a threat?"

I shrugged, "Call it what you want." I told him. "But we need to talk about this marrying thing."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door. "I do believe that its called an engagement." he said in his annoyingly cocky tone.

"Right, engagement." I groaned. "I don't want to marry you just yet. Not anytime soon."

His playfulness was replaced with seriousness as he straightened up. "Bella, we cant waste anymore time."

I cocked a brow to him, "I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not yet." I said. "I need to give myself some time. I need to put some thought into this. I have to find myself again and I cant do any of that if I rush into this." I said, watching him. "I have to think of my girls too. If this is what I want a year from now, if this is how I still feel about you, then we will marry. We will start over, start fresh. We will move into a child safe home _together_ and we will raise our family." I paused. "Although our family will be anything but your ordinary family." I rambled. "But we will do this together because that is what marriage means to me. And if you're not ready for that kind of commitment, then we shouldn't even try to prolong the inevitable because you already knew marrying me that I came with baggage."

It was his turn to cock a brow to me, "And do I at least have a say in this?" he asked with a sly grin. "Because it seems to me like you have everything pretty much planned out."

I nodded, "Of course you do." I told him. "Should you stay or should you go? The choice is yours." I said. "But you will have to wait one year."

For a moment, we stood there, watching each other. Both in our own heads, contemplating what I had just laid out before us.

_Its not like I said no, damn it. Its not even a maybe. _I thought as I bit my lip. _Its more like a pause._

Finally, Eric stepped forward, closing the gap between us as he gathered me in his arms. "If it takes the rest of my life…" he paused, flashing me a grin. "…as a vampire, that's a very long life…" he said, eyes deepening. "Bella…I will wait for you.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
